LA Swinger Club
by bubblersparadise
Summary: Ein Undercovereinsatz,Swingerclubs ... - E/O ... M for a reason ;
1. Chapter 1

Spoiler: „Abschaum", 4x13

++ Kapitel 1 ++

Olivias kurz geschnittener Bubikopf wurde durch den Wind in ein wildes Durcheinander gebracht, ihre Augen waren durch dunklen Lidschatten betont, ihre Wangen leicht durch den kalten Wind gerötet.

Elliot befand sich auf einem Seminar, um die Beliebtheit beim FBI zu steigern, auch wenn es Olivia gegen die Linie ging, Schmeicheleien zu erhaschen.

Der Polizist gegen den sie in dieser Woche ermittelten, hatte einen Gefangenen anal penetriert, mit einem Holzstiel, dass dieser in Folge innerlich verblutete. Es folgten lange Verhöre, eine langwierige Untersuchung und am Ende gab es Verurteilungen aber im Endeffekt hatte man kein Zeichen gesetzt, da die Strafen zu mild waren.

Den ganzen Fall hindurch war Elliot nicht anwesend gewesen und er war ihr abgegangen. Auch wenn Kathy am Revier aufgetaucht war, ihm etwas zu Essen in der Woche zuvor vorbeigebracht hatte, er ihr nebenbei gesagt hatte, dass er sie liebe. Einfach nebenbei.

An dem heutigen Tag trug sie einen ihrer Lieblingspullover in einem Mittelblau und ihren Ledermantel, den sie eng um ihren Körper geschlungen hatte, ein Schal wedelte hinter ihr im Wind.

Einen Becher frischen Starbucks Kaffee in der einen Hand, in der anderen ein Säckchen mit einem Cupcake. Ihr Frühstück.

Es war ein kühler Herbsttag, das Laub wurde von dem andauernden Sturm durch die Straßen geweht und Olivia war glücklich, endlich das Revier zu betreten.

„Du bist spät dran", kommentierte Elliot, bereits auf seinem Platz sitzend, eine Akte in der Hand.

Sie antwortete ihm nicht, wieso auch? Sie war ihm keine Rechenschaft schuldig.

„In fünf Minuten alle im Konferenzraum", schrie Cragen aus seinem Büro heraus. Seine Stimme klang ungeduldig, nervös und zugleich fordernd.

Man begrüßte sich beim Eintreten und wechselte die einen oder anderen kurzen Sätze, ohne in die Tiefe zu gehen. Es war nun einige Zeit vergangen seitdem sie mit Elliot eine ernsthafte Unterhaltung geführt hatte.

„Das hier ist Special Agent David Mcneal, vom FBI. Seit einem Jahr sind sie an einem Ring dran, der mit Frauen handelt. Man hat uns gebeten mit ihnen eine Undercover Operation zu leiten. Er wird euch alle über die Details informieren."

Ein Mann stand auf. Sein Haar war in einen sauberen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Er trug Jeans und ein graues Sakko, darunter ein schwarzes Hemd. Keine Krawatte. Er machte einen attraktiven Eindruck auf Olivia, war ein Mann, von dem sie sich in einer Bar einen Drink zahlen lassen würde.

„Wie ihr Boss ihnen bereits mitgeteilt hat, handelt es sich hierbei um eine Undercover-Operation aber keine einfache. Es ist eine sehr komplizierte und teilweise auch unangenehme Angelegenheit und ich verstehe, wenn einige von ihnen nicht vorhaben mitzumachen. Besonders sie Ms. Benson", sagte er und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen.

Was hatte er nur mit ihr vor? Sie spüre Elliots Hand auf ihrem Arm.

Der Beamer wurde eingeschalten, der Raum verdunkelt und eine Präsentation folgte.

„Das hier", er zeigte auf einen Mann, kahlgeschoren, mit einem Tattoo auf dem Hals gut sichtbar, es war ein Skorpion, „ist Hektor Lavida ein Frauenhändler. Er bringt Mädchen aus Mexiko nach Amerika um sie dann an Bordelle, Strip-Clubs und Clubs anderer Art zu verkaufen. Man kann diese dann mieten. Die Bordelle haben wir bereits ausfindig machen können und Leute eingeschleust, auch bei den Stripclubs haben wir bereits Leute, jetzt geht es nur noch um die anderen Clubs. Und hier wird es heikel." Er nahm einen Schluck aus dem bereitstehenden Wasserglas und klickte auf die nächste Folie. „Es handelt sich um Swingerclubs, BDSM-Clubs und ähnliches. Und genau hier kommen sie ins Spiel. Ich Chef hat mir erklärt, dass sie, Detectives Benson und Stabler, die besten in ihrem Fachgebiet seien und auch schon Undercover Erfahrung haben. Stimmt das?"

Beide nickten als Antwort, unsicher was nun folgen könnte.

„Gut, wunderbar. Sie beide werden als Paar auftreten, als Ehepaar. Lilly und Michael Fisher. Sie, Elliot, sind Architekt und sie, Olivia, sind Lehrerin an der örtlichen High-School. Nach zehn Jahren Ehe müssen sie etwas Pep in ihr Sexleben bringen und besuchen deshalb einen Swingerclub. Es gibt zehn oder elf verschiedene Clubs, die in der engeren Auswahl stehen, sie müssen nur herausfinden, welche von Lavida beliefert werden und welche nicht. Dafür müssen sie den Spielregeln des Clubs folgen. Natürlich wird es Ansprechpersonen für sie in LA geben, John wird einer von ihnen sein, mit ihnen nach LA fliegen, er ist ihr Onkel Olivia und auf Besuch bei ihnen in St. Monica, um sich von einem Herzinfarkt zu erholen."

Es wurde geschmunzelt und getuschelt. El runzelte die Stirn.

„Es ist eine gewagte Operation und wenn einer von ihnen beiden, aber besonders sie Olivia, damit ein Problem hätten, dann würde ich das verstehen. Aber es geht um Mädchen wie diese", sagte er und klickte auf die nächste Folie und es erschienen Fotos von in etwa vierzig Mädchen, wobei kaum eines älter als 15 Jahre zu sein schien. „Sie werden Kunden, die immer wieder kommen, angeboten."

Elliot erkannte, dass diese Bilder bei Olivia das Eis gebrochen hatten. Sie konnte Kinder nicht leiden sehen, auch Jugendliche in diesem Alter nicht und besonders Mädchen, die zur Prostitution gezwungen wurden, waren ihr ein Dorn im Auge.

„Wie sollen wir ..?", fragte Olivia und war leicht rot im Gesicht. Es war ihr peinlich, dass alle annahmen, dass Elliot und sie alles spielen konnten, auch solche Rollen.

Vor einem Jahr vielleicht hätten sie dies ohne Probleme machen können, aber heute empfand sie etwas anderes für ihn. Irgendwann im ersten Jahr wurde aus der Bewunderung, dass er Arbeit und Familie unter einen Hut bringen konnte, mehr, weitaus mehr. Irgendwann hatte sie sich eingestanden, dass sie verliebt war. Seitdem hatte sie damit leben gelernt, dass er stets zu Hause nach seiner Frau ging, auch wenn sie gemeinsam einen Film angesehen hatten, wie ein Pärchen Stunden auf der Couch verbracht hatten, gelacht und chinesisches Essen bestellt hatte. Immer war er im Familienhaus wieder aufgewacht.

„Lilly und Michael arbeiten beide viele und suchen Entspannung in dieser Abwechslung. Er arbeitet an diversen Projekten und macht viele Überstunden, sie unterrichtet an der High-School Literatur, Philosophie und ist auch Vertrauenslehrerin. Ist das ein Problem? Kennen sie sich ein wenig aus?", fragte Mcneal. Olivia schüttelte als Antwort nur den Kopf, sich erinnernd, was sie in ihrer Jugendzeit alles an Klassikern gelesen hatte. Heutzutage waren es eher Krimis, einfache Belletristik, einst all die nationalen und internationalen Klassiker, alles was sie in die Finger bekommen konnte. „Wunderbar. Ihnen, Elliot, wird jemand zur Hand gehen und ihnen die Projekte eingehend erklären. Sie müssen alle damit rechnen, dass man sie überwacht, kontrolliert, da sie zu der auserwählten Gruppe gehören sollen, wenn sie eines der Mädchen angeboten bekommen."

„Welches Zeitfenster haben wir?", fragte Munch und wollte darauf hinaus, wie lange diese Operation dauern sollte.

„Eine sehr gute Frage John. Ich denke, dass wir wahrscheinlich von ein paar Monaten sprechen, Genaueres kann ich ihnen nicht sagen, weil es darauf ankommt, wie gut die Fishers bei den Clubbesitzern ankommen, wie authentisch sie rüberkommen."

„So das war der allgemeine Teil. Nun würde ich alle bitten bis auf Munch, Stabler und Benson den Raum zu verlassen, nun geht es um die etwaigen Details."

Es dauerte etwa fünf Minuten bis sie alleine waren.

Olivia war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es schaffen würde, einige Monate mit diesen beiden Männern in einem Haus zu leben, so nahe an Elliot. Munch war wie ein Onkel für sie, etwas Distanz, viel Vertrautheit.

„Uns ist bewusst, dass es ein komplizierter Fall ist und wir viel von ihnen verlangen, aber alle haben uns gesagt, dass sie gemeinsam jeden Fall lösen können", erklärte Mcneal. „Wir verlangen viel, auch von ihnen Elliot, wir wissen, dass sie verheiratet sind und vier Kinder haben aber sie werden finanziell entschädigt werden. Allerdings können sie keinerlei Kontakt mit ihrer Familie haben während dieser Zeit. Die Kosten für ihre Wohnungen werden getragen werden, ebenfalls werden ihre Familien verpflegt werden, in angemessenem Rahmen. Sie bekommen neue Papiere, teilweise einen neuen Freundeskreis, einige die in LA bereits Undercover leben. Ihr Haus ist in Santa Monica am Strand, circa zehn Fahrminuten vom Pier entfernt. Sie brauchen nichts zu packen sondern werden mit allem ausgestattet. Mit allem."

„Bisher klingt alles wie jede Undercover-Operation, an der wir bisher teilgenommen haben", kommentierte Elliot etwas genervt.

„Der etwa brisante Teil ist das Privatleben der Fishers und genau da wird es heikel. Sie müssen mitsammen auch in intimen Situationen auskommen. Im Normalfall wird verlangt, dass man an einigen „Sitzungen" teilnimmt, aktiv teilnimmt, und in solchen Situationen dürfen sie nicht zucken. Das ist gefährlich, da man annehmen wird, dass sie sich in der Szene auskennen."

„Szene?", fragt Elliot.

„Ja, es ist eine Szene. Es gibt fixe Regeln."

„Können sie uns näheres dazu sagen?"

Mcneal reichte ihnen ein Blatt auf dem diverse Regeln aufgeführt waren. Olivia begann zu lesen und war etwas schockiert.

Es gab einen Dresscode, weite Hosen, T-Shirts und Flip-Flops waren nicht erlaubt. Männer durften sich nur in den Playrooms aufhalten, wenn eine Frau bei ihnen war. Sobald die Frau den Raum verlässt, musste der Mann mit ihr gehen. Kameras, Handys, etc. waren streng verboten.

„Und was trägt man dann in solch einen Club?", fragte Elliot und Olivia errötete gut erkennbar.

Mcneal blickte zu Elliot auf. „Sexy Dessous, Reizwäsche,… alles was man im Privaten auch tragen würde, um dem Partner zu gefallen. Es wird ihnen alles zur Verfügung gestellt. Also keine Sorge."

Olivia las weiter, dass der Eintritt zwischen 50 Dollar pro Paar und 250 liegen würde, abhängig vom Club, dem Wochentag und ob ein spezieller Event stattfand oder nicht.

Die dunkelhaarige Polizistin merkte nun, wie unangenehm Elliot sich in seiner Position fühlte. Sie war noch nie in solch einem Club gewesen, konnte sich aber gut vorstellen, wie es dort zugehen würde.

„Was wird von uns verlangt? Wie weit müssen wir gehen?", fragte Olivia sichtlich nervös nach.

„Das hängt von ihnen beiden ab. Sie müssen die Situation richtig einschätzen können. Am Anfang sieht man sich den Club an, lässt sich führen, dann werden sie sicherlich nach ihren Vorlieben gefragt werden. Im Moment am beliebtesten scheinen Dominanzspiele zu sein, sie können sich abwechseln. Hat … hat jemand von ihnen Erfahrungen damit?" Niemand reagierte. „Okay, dachte ich mir schon. Ich werde ihnen ein Briefing zukommen lassen, in dem alles im Detail erklärt wird."

„Ein Briefing …", murmelte Elliot vor sich hin.

Munch schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren. Er lächelte, ab und an schien ihm etwas besonders gut gefallen zu haben, da konnte man beinahe ein Lachen hören. Ja, ein Lachen.

„Wieso glauben sie, Agent Mcneal, dass wir diesen Auftrag erfüllen werden und können?", fragte Elliot nach und stand kurzfristig von seinem Sessel auf, ging im Zimmer hinten auf und ab.

„Sie sind die besten, habe ich gehört, verbringen sehr viel Zeit mitsammen und verhalten sich, so hat man es mir mitgeteilt, oftmals wie ein Ehepaar. Sie scheinen den anderen in- und auswendig zu kennen."

„Es gibt sicherlich vieles, was sie übereinander nicht wissen", kommentierte John nun und schon mit dem Zeigefinger die Brille hoch.

„Selbstverständlich. Selbstverständlich. Natürlich. Also sollten wir davon ausgehen, dass sie sich in den kommenden Stunden, am Flug nach LA, viel zu erzählen haben."

„Wann brauchen sie die Antwort unserer Detectives?", fragte Cragen, der bemerkt hatte, wie unwohl Elliot sich fühlte und wie sehr Olivia die Pros und Kontras abwog.

„Jetzt. In fünf Minuten. Ich verlasse sie kurz, diskutieren sie zwei, ob sie den Job machen wollen oder nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir sie alle alleine lassen?", schlug Mcneal vor, öffnete die Türe und schloss sie hinter John wieder.

Elliot wanderte immer noch auf und ab und machte Olivia damit nervös. Sie wäre bereit ihr Leben zu riskieren, um unschuldigen Mädchen die Qual solch eines Jobs zu ersparen. Alleine die Vorstellung, dass Mädchen in diesem Alter zur Prostitution gezwungen, an fremde Paare vermittelt wurden, ließ ihr einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen.

„Wir können es schaffen", erklärte Olivia Elliot und wollte ihn am Arm angreifen, aber er zog diesen weg.

„Natürlich können wir das. Wir müssen uns nur Spielregeln ausmachen. Dann geht alles."

„Du kannst dich so einfach vor anderen Männern nackt zeigen? Ich meine … Olivia … das gemeinsame Leben ist ja eines, das ist einfach, aber der Besuch dieser Clubs? Ich weiß nicht ob wir das machen können."

„Elliot, wenn du es nicht machen möchtest, dann machen wir es nicht, nur denke an all die Mädchen, denen wir damit helfen könnten."

Diese Diskussion dauerte noch einige Minuten ab. Kein einziges Mal fiel der Name Kathy oder wurden die Kinder erwähnt. Nicht ein einziges Mal und dies verwunderte Olivia sichtlich aber sie versuchte es zu verheimlichen. Vielleicht stand für ihn der zusätzliche Geldbetrag im Vordergrund, erklärte sie sich.

Im Grunde war es nicht einmal eine Diskussion sondern eher ein Austausch von Gründen, wieso sie es machen sollten. Als Mcneal wieder den Raum betrat, erklärten sie sich einverstanden. Der Agent erklärte Elliot, dass er ihn am Abend zu Hause besuchen kommen würde, um Kathy eine Coverstory zu erklären, seine Frau sollte die Details nicht erfahren, besonders der Begriff Swingerclubs verunsicherte Ehefrauen angeblich immer wieder.

Nur mit einer größeren Handtasche bestückt traf Elliot, alias Michael, am Flughafen auf Olivia, alias Lily. Gemeinsam tranken sie einen Kaffee bei Starbucks und Agent Mcneal gesellte sich zu ihnen, reichte ihnen ihre Ausweise und ein kurzes Briefing in Sachen Swingerclubs, Spielvarianten und ähnliche für Elliot eher peinliche Angelegenheiten.

Nach dem langen Flug, auf dem sie beinahe nichts mitsammen gesprochen hatten, nur John hatte immer wieder versucht, sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, erfolglos, landeten sie am LAX.

Es war ein warmer Herbsttag, so warm, dass man beinahe mit einem ärmellosen T-Shirt herumlaufen konnte.

Als sie das Haus betraten, waren sie beeindruckt von der Sicht auf den Strand, dem Geräusch, das Wellen machen können und von dem Geruch nach Meer, Sand und Sonne. John ging wortlos in „sein" Gästezimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Elliot stand auf der Terrasse und starrte auf das Meer hinaus, Olivia neben ihm. Nach einigen Minuten legte sie sanft ihre Hand über die seine und nach weiteren fünf Minuten legte Elliot seinen Arm um sie und nun berührten sich ihre Schulter und Olivias Kopf rastete auf seiner Schulter.

„Wir schaffen das", erklärte Olivia.

+++ Ende Kapitel 1 +++

Gefallen? Wenn ja, dann lasst es mich doch wissen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel – 2

_Elliot stand auf der Terrasse und starrte auf das Meer hinaus, Olivia neben ihm. Nach einigen Minuten legte sie sanft ihre Hand über die seine und nach weiteren fünf Minuten legte Elliot seinen Arm um sie und nun berührten sich ihre Schulter und Olivias Kopf rastete auf seiner Schulter._

„_Wir schaffen das", erklärte Olivia. _

Elliot löste sich nach einiger Zeit von Olivia, entschuldigte, dass er noch duschen wolle bevor sie einkaufen gehen würden. Olivia stand noch einige Minuten auf dem Balkon, starrte auf das Meer heraus und beobachtete die Wellen, die gegen den Strand spülten. Es war eine ganz eigene Schönheit, das Meer. Schon wie Walt Whitman es einst beschrieben hat.

_Du Meer! auch dir ergebe ich mich – ich errate was du sagen willst,  
>Ich sehe vom Gestade deine gekrümmten, lockenden Finger,<br>Ich glaube, du weigerst dich zurückzufluten ohne mich berührt zu haben.  
>Wir müssen zusammen ein Spiel machen, ich entkleide mich; führe mich rasch fort, außer Sicht vom Lande,<br>Bette mich weich, wiege mich in welligen Schlummer,  
>Überschütte mich mit lüsternem Naß – ich kann dir's vergelten.<em>

Es war eines der Lieblingsgedichte ihrer Mutter gewesen. Sie konnte beinahe alles von Whitman auswendig aber dieses war ihr geheimer Favorit. Jeder kennt „Oh Käpt'n, mein Käpt'n", zumindest seit dem Film „Der Club der toten Dichter".

Langsam wanderte sie in die Küche, schaltete die Kaffeemaschine ein. Noch nie hatte sie solch ein neumodisches Ding bedient, war sich aber sicher, dass es nicht all zu kompliziert sein konnte.

„Liv?", schrie Elliot aus dem ersten Stock, „Kommst du bitte einmal?"

Als sie langsam die Treppen hinaufstieg, merkte sie erst, wie groß das Haus war. Wahrscheinlich waren es vier Schlafzimmer, vielleicht sogar fünf, eines im Erdgeschoß neben einem kleinen Büro, der Rest im Obergeschoß. Die Wände waren alle in einem sanften Creme gehalten, weiße Buchregale zierten die Seiten, gefüllt mit Paperbacks. Olivia ließ ihre Finger über die Buchrücken gleiten, der eine oder andere Autor kam ihr bekannt vor.

Der erste Schritt, den sie ihn ihr neues Schlafzimmer setzte, ließ sie lächeln. Das Zimmer war groß, hatte einen offenen Kamin auf der Seite, ein großes modernes Himmelbett auf der anderen, das Zimmer war Weiß, die Bettwäsche weißer Brokat. Das Holz des Bettes war dunkel. Was hätte Olivia dafür gegeben, dieses Bett in ihrer eigenen, richtigen Wohnung auch zu haben. Es schien perfekt. Über dem Bett schwebte eine Art Segel, bespannt mit weißem Stoff.

Doch das Bett war nicht das, was Elliot eigentlich meinte. Er hatte den begehbaren Kleiderschrank entdeckt. Noch nie zuvor hatte El etwas wie dieses gesehen und durch ihren Job waren sie schon in zahlreichen Wohnungen und Kleiderschränken gewesen. Aber dieser? Der gemeinsame …

Olivia betrat den ebenfalls in Weiß gehaltenen Raum und erkannte nun seine Größe. Der erste Vergleich, der ihr kam, war, dass ihr Schlafzimmer in New York wahrscheinlich in diesen Ankleideraum passte. Sie genierte sich beinahe für Einfachheit. Dieser Raum besaß sogar ein Fenster, ein eigenes Fenster. Die Regale reichten bis an die Decke und waren prall gefüllt mit diversen Kleidungsstücken. In der Mitte befand sich ein Tisch mit Laden, in denen sich, nach näherer Betrachtung, Krawatten, Schals, Hauben und andere Accessoires befanden.

„Elliot …", begann Olivia und gestand sich ein, dass sie beinahe erregt war. Gemeinsam wurden Laden geöffnet und geschlossen, Stoffe angegriffen, Schals umgeworfen, gelacht – bis sie an einen Teil gelangten, der Schranktüren hatte. Zuvor war er ihnen nicht recht aufgefallen aber nun standen sie zuvor und öffneten gemeinsam diesen, unwissend, was dahinter sein könnte.

Geschockt? In gewisser Art und Weise. Auf der einen Seite um unteren Bereich standen an die Wand gelehnt eine Gerte, eine Latexmaske und ähnliche ihnen nicht unbekannte Artefakte. Auf der anderen Seite standen zwei paar über das Knie reichende Stiefel, ein paar aus Latex das andere aus Leder. Darüber hingen diverse Dessous – Spitze, Seide, Latex, Satin, rot, schwarz, blau, grün, weiß, eine Schulmädchenuniform … Elliot konnte seine Augen nicht von den Outfits lassen. Wie würde Olivia bloß in einer dieser aussehen? Er würde sie wahrscheinlich anstarren.

Nur wie würde sie reagieren, wenn sie ihn in diesen Höschen erblickte? Sie würden kaum etwas verdecken und er würde vor allem etwas kaum etwas verbergen.

Nach einigen Minuten, die sie angespannt gemeinsam noch in dem mittlerweile beengend wirkenden Raum verbrachten, hörten sie von unten eine Stimme, die zum Kaffee rief. John. Gott sei Dank hatte er sie aus dieser Situation gerissen.

„Macht ihr euch denn keine Einkaufsliste?", fragte John als sie gemeinsam dabei waren, aufzubrechen.

„Liste?"

„Ja, Elliot eine Liste. Da wir ja auch die Medikamente für ihn besorgen müssen, um den Anschein zu wahren, sollten wir eine kleine Liste machen, um auf nichts zu vergessen."

Rasch holte Olivia aus einer Lade einen kleinen Block und einen Stift und begann sich einige Sachen zu notieren. Sie überlegte, was von Nöten war, um gesund zu kochen und das Problem war schließlich, dass sie vom Kochen keine Ahnung hatte – die Bedienung der Mikrowelle bzw. das Aufwärmen von Gerichten war ihr wohl bekannt.

„Du kannst nicht nur Fertiggerichte kaufen, Olivia", forderte John und blickte sie nervös an, „Du kannst doch kochen, oder?"

Elliot lachte hinter ihr und wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre Elliot im Esszimmer in diesem Moment von ihnen gegangen.

„Liv und Kochen?", stellte Elliot in den Raum und traute sich kaum, sie anzublicken. „Sie kann aufwärmen und eventuell ein Salatdressing über einen fertigen Salat kippen, aber mehr? Liv, wann hast du das letzte Mal gekocht?"

Für eine kurze Zeit war es still, totenstill in der Küche. Schließlich schritt Elliot zu Olivia hinüber, nahm ihr Zettel und Stift aus der Hand und setzte sich auf einen der vier Stühle, die rund um den Tisch standen.

Laut sprach er vor, was er aufschreiben würde. Am heutigen Abend würden sie Putenfleisch mit Reis und Broccoli essen. „Gibt es jemanden der Broccoli nicht mag", fragte er prophylaktisch aber niemand reagierte. Dann notierte einige weitere Lebensmittel, alles leichte und milde Sachen, etwa Obst und Gemüse, dazu noch Milch und Lebensmittel, die man einfach zu Hause haben sollte.

Gemeinsam schritten sie dann alle drei zum Auto, einem der zwei die in der Garage geparkt waren, und fuhren zum nächsten Supermarkt.

Wie lange war es her gewesen, dass Olivia einen richtigen Supermarkt betreten hatte? Ewigkeiten, musste sie feststellen. Die Milch oder den Tee, den sie ab und an kaufte, bekam sie beim 24/7, Duschgel und ähnliches bei einer Filiale, die ebenfalls 24 Stunden offen hatte und sonst benötigte sie nichts. Gegessen wurde entweder auswärts oder es war etwas Bestelltes vom Chinesen.

An der Obst- und Gemüseabteilung angekommen, staunte Olivia über das Angebot. Wenn sie in den letzten 15 Jahren Gemüse eingekauft hatte, dann in gefrorener Form. Obst? Obst war ihr selten ins Haus gekommen, maximal in Form von Orangensaft oder einem Dosen Obstsalat.

Elliot war genau das Gegenteil. Gemeinsam mit John streifte er durch, nahm dort etwas und da. Im Endeffekt war der Wagen bis oben hin gefüllt mit frischen Zutaten, keinerlei Fertigprodukten, keinen Süßgetränken oder ähnlich ungesunden Sachen.

In der Drogerie -Abteilung angelangt, trennten sich die drei etwas von einander. Elliot erkannte, dass Olivia nacheinander einige Schönheitsprodukte in den Wagen legte – Bodylotion, Duschgel, Gesichtscreme aber genau so Zahnpasta, Gesichtswasser. Ab und an stellte er eines der von ihr gewählten Produkte zurück und nahm hingegen eines aus der teureren Kategorie, tauschte Sachen also aus. Wieso jetzt auf das Geld schauen? Sie könnte sich doch einmal etwas gönnen und niemandem würde es in Wahrheit auffallen.

Es schien eine ihrer Gewohnheiten zu sein, stets auf die billigen Produkte zu greifen. Natürlich verdienten sie als Polizisten nicht schlecht, doch musste man sich das Geld auch einteilen, Rücklagen schaffen für etwaige Suspendierungen und ähnliche Vorfälle. Abgesehen davon, Gewohnheit war Gewohnheit.

Erst an der Kassa merkte Olivia, was Elliot getan hatte, beschloss allerdings die Diskussion auf später zu verlagern. Sie war müde, ihre Füße taten ihr weh und sie sehnte sich danach, ihre Füße ein wenig in den Sand zu stecken oder sogar kurz in das kühle Nass es Meeres.

Als sie schlussendlich das Haus wieder erreicht hatten, sich zuvor über eine Stunde im Stau befunden hatten und John mittlerweile selig auf der Rückbank schlief, ging Olivia ohne viel Worte ins gemeinsame Schlafzimmer, öffnete zum ersten Mal die Badezimmertüre und lächelte, als sie erkannte, was sich dahinter befand. Eine große Eckbadewanne. Zwei Waschbecken. Eine Toilette. Ein Pissoir und Bidet. Luxus. Alles in glänzendem Grasgrün. Oftmals hatte sie in Katalogen solche Badezimmer gesehen. Vielleicht würde dieser doch unangenehme Auftrag, besonders nach genauem Studium der Papiere, die sie erhalten hatten, doch nicht so unangenehm werden.

Im Ankleideraum fand sie einen Bikini, weniger Stoff würde bedeuten, dass sie gar nichts mehr anhaben würde. Sie war, Gott sei Dank, in letzter Zeit trainieren gewesen, daher konnte sie es sich auch leisten, dieses Nichts vor den Männern des Hauses zu tragen.

Das blitzblaue Etwas passte ihr wie eine zweite Haut, das Höschen betonte ihre Taille und war, zu Olivias Wohlwollen, nicht zum Binden. Das Oberteil hatte einen leichten Push-up Effekt und setzte somit ihre restlichen weiblichen Attribute in den Mittelpunkt. Nur das Tattoo, welche sie bisher so gut zu verbergen wusste, würde man sehen. Elliot würde es sehen.

Sie hatte sich vor einem Jahr dazu entschieden. Es waren zwei Sterne in Rot, dort wo das Band eines Tangas jeweils den Stoff treffen würde, verbunden durch schwarze Wellen, die in sich auch wieder schwarze Sterne hatten. Es war dezent und nicht aufdringlich. Es waren seine und ihre Polizeinummer eingearbeitet, umschlungen in den Wellen.

Sie hatte den Artisten gebeten, es so zu platzieren, dass es unter jeder Hose gut zu verbergen war, dass man es auch nicht sehen würde, wenn ein Shirt einmal etwas hinauf rutschen würde. Es waren Schmerzen gewesen, als der Künstler seine Nadel über ihren Beckenknochen wandern ließ, aber gute.

Ein Strandtuch, welches ebenfalls im Schrankraum zu finden war, schlang sie sich um die Hüften und wanderte durch das Haus. Elliot sollte das erste Mal sehen, wie sie in Unterwäsche aussehen würde. Doch als sie die Küche passierte, war er nicht zu sehen.

Der Wind war lau, die Sonne stand bereits weit unten am Himmel. Ein ungewöhnliches Rot erfüllte den Horizont, der endlos schien. Der Sand fühlte sich traumhaft. Viele Jahre waren vergangen, seitdem sie barfuß im Sand gestanden war. Im Grunde war es wie Urlaub, Urlaub mit einer Mission. Anfänglich ließ sie ihre Zehen nur auf und ab gleiten, in den Sand bohren. Dann trieb sie der Geruch des Meeres zum Pazifik.

Olivia legte das Tuch auf den Sand und ging bis zu den Knien ins herbstlich kühle Meerwasser. Die eine oder andere Welle spritze Wasser auf ihren Körper und ließ sie kurz erschauern. Sie zählte die Wellen, drei niedrige und dann folgt eine hohe. Nach wenigen Minuten war sie ganz in eingetaucht, schwamm ein paar Tempo und musste dann feststellen, dass die Strömung doch stärker war, als sie ursprünglich gedacht hatte.

Der Meeresboden war fest, doch wenn sie versuchte aufzutreten, bewegten sich die Steine unter ihr, wenn die Strömung sie wieder in die Tiefen zurückzog.

Der Moment an dem ihre Knie an den Steinen streiften, ließ sie sich umdrehen und auf die Steine setzen, nun war sie noch bis zur Brust im Wasser, stützte ihre Hände hinter ihr ab und genoss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages.

Sie hörte Schritte hinters sich, drehte sich aber nicht um, es konnte schließlich nur einer von ihre beiden Männern sein, um sie zum Abendessen zu holen. Der Sand unter seinen Füßen knirschte und Olivia merkte, wie sich jemand hinter ihr hinsetzte und ihre Füße links und rechts von ihr ins Wasser gleiten ließ.

„Puh … das ist kalt", kommentierte Elliot und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern, dabei flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Unsere Nachbarn beobachten uns vom Balkon."

Noch schien er das Tattoo nicht entdeckt zu haben, auch nicht, als seine Arme sich um ihre Taille legten und sie sich gegen seine Brust lehnte.

„Wir sollten uns heute am Abend über die Clubs im Internet etwas informieren, ein wenig Recherche betreiben"; flüsterte er ihr zu. „Dann können wir am Freitag, Lilly, endlich wieder einmal Spaß haben."

An seiner Wortwahl hatte sie erkannt, dass jemand in der Nähe sein musste, der ihre wahre Identität nicht kennen sollte, durfte. Olivia drehte ihren Kopf und sah einen Mann um die 30 Jahre alt, der mit seinem Hund neben ihnen Stand, lange Jeans, die bis unter die Knie hochgekrempelt waren umgaben seine schwarzen, muskulösen Beine.

„Ich wollte mich ihnen vorstellen, wir scheinen nun Nachbarn zu sein", sagte dieser und streckte Olivia die Hand entgegen. Sich aus der Umarmung lösend, stand die dunkelhaarige Frau auf, griff mit der einen Hand nach dem Handtuch und die andere reichte sie dem durchtrainierten Fremden, dessen Golden Retriver neben ihm auf und ab lief.

„Lilly Fisher", sagte sie und zeigte folglich auf Elliot und stellte ihn als ihren Ehemann Michael Fisher vor.

„Terry Bennett", erklärte er und warf den Ball in eine Richtung, der Hund sprang überglücklich diesem hinterher. „Wenn ich ihnen bei irgendwas helfen kann, lassen sie es mich wissen."

„Herzlichen Dank. Im Grunde sind wir nur von Long Beach hierher gezogen, wir kennen die Gegend, sind also nur vom Süden etwas in den Norden gezogen."

„Darf ich fragen wieso?", fragte der Fremde und Olivia hielt sich das Tuch etwas schüchtern vor die Brust, das Tattoo hingegen war gut zu erkennen. Für Elliot. Er konnte seine Augen auch von dem Kunstwerk nicht lassen. Nie zuvor hatte er etwas gesehen, wie dieses. Es war anders. Es war bunt. Mehrfärbig. Alle seine waren in einer Farbe gehalten. Was es bedeuten sollte, war ihm nicht bewusst, irgendwann einmal würde er sie danach fragen.

Als er hinter ihr stand und seine großen, groben Hände auf ihre Hüften legte, spürte er die Tinte unter seinen Fingern, geübte, talentierte Finger.

„Lilly unterrichtet an der Santa Monica Highschool und wir dachten uns, dass es nett wäre, näher an ihrem Arbeitsplatz zu arbeiten. Wir haben gesehen, dass das Haus zum Verkauf angeboten wurde und haben zugeschlagen."

John, der am Balkonstand, erkannte, dass Elliot sein Territorium markierte, der Fremde sie mit seinen Augen auszog und doch konnte er dem Gedanken nicht wiederstehen, dass die beiden einfach so perfekt zusammen aussahen, und er 400 Euro gewinnen würde, wenn sie vor Weihnachten mitsammen schalfen würden. Danach würde das Geld an Alex Cabot gehen.

Einige Minuten plauderten die beiden noch mit dem Fremden, John konnte nicht verstehen, um was es ging, aber es schien, als wäre es eine durchaus nette Unterhaltung gewesen. Man verabschiedete sich und gemeinsam schlenderten sie zu John ins Haus hinauf.

„Und wer war das?", fragte er neugierig.

„Unser Nachbar, Terry Bennett, Schönheitschirurg"; kommentierte Elliot etwas abfällig.

„Deswegen hat er dich so genau studiert", fügte John hinzu, lachte und ging ins Wohnzimmer hinein.

Es war inzwischen dunkler geworden und ein kalter Wind wehte vom Meer in Richtung des Hauses. „Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

„Vergiss es Liv, da Essen ist fertig."

„Ich muss noch duschen, ich klebe vom Salz."

„Dann schnell, schnell …", antwortete Munch und begann den Tisch zu decken.

Elliots Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu Olivia, wie sie nun nackt unter der Dusche stand, sich wahrscheinlich einseifte.

„El?", fragte Munch und reichte ihm wiederholt Gläser. Der jüngere Mann war wie angewurzelt an der Theke gelehnt und hatte ins Nichts geschaut. „Elloit?". Wie aus einem Traum geweckt, riss es Elliot und stellte dann etwas verzögert, die Gläser auf den Tisch.

Olivia trug hellblaue Jeans mit wahrscheinlich designten Löchern, ein weißes Top und darüber eine weiße Bluse, die sie oberhalb der Jeans zusammengebunden hatte. Ihre Haare waren noch feucht und fielen ihr in die Stirn.

Das Essen war ausgezeichnet und Olivia kommentierte es immer wieder. Das letzte Mal hatte sie hausgemachtes Essen bei Kathy vorgesetzt bekommen, nur kam es ihr nun so vor, als wäre Elliot der talentiertere Koch. Zugern hätte sie ein Glas Weißwein dazu getrunken, da Johns Charakter allerdings eine Herzoperation gehabt hatte, hatten sie im Supermarkt darauf verzichtet.

Nach dem Essen war es bereits spät, sie tranken noch gemeinsam einen Kaffee und Munch entschuldigte sich rasch, er wolle noch ein paar Seiten seines neuen Buches lesen. Olivia räumte den Tisch ab, schaltete die Spülmaschine ein und musste sich dann eingestehen, dass sie müde war. Müder als sie es vermutet hatte.

„Schlafenszeit?", fragte El, der nun neben ihr stand und sie von oben bis unten musterte.

Nervosität war eine Untertreibung. Elliot konnte Liv nicht einmal anschauen, als er Boxershorts nahm und sich um Badezimmer umzog. Währenddessen tat Liv dasselbe im Ankleidezimmer, nur war keines ihrer Nachthemden wirklich unschuldig oder verbergend. Das beste was sie finden konnte war ein hellrosa Negligee, welches ihr bis etwa zur Hälfte des Oberschenkels reichte, der Oberteil saß wie angegossen, als wäre es für sie gemacht worden. Sie entschied sich außerdem, einen Slip zu tragen nur waren die meisten der vorhandenen Strings. Nach längerer Suche fand sie eine French Cut. Nach etwas Zögern ging sie ins Schlafzimmer, das Licht hatte ihr Partner bis auf die Nachtischbeleuchtung ausgemacht und studierte bereits die Papiere.

„Hast du schon alles davon gelesen?", fragte sie etwas verwundert, als sie unter die Decke schlüpfte.

„Teile." Er wollte es nicht weiter kommentieren. Das vorhandene Wissen aus diesen Texten erregte ihn ein wenig, da er sich vorstellen musste, wie es wäre, all dies selbst mit einer Frau zu tun.

„Leg sie beiseite und wir gehen sie morgen gemeinsam durch", forderte Liv Elliot auf und kuschelte sich weiter in den Polster, ihn anschauend.

Ohne weiter mit ihr zu diskutieren, knipste er das letzte Licht im Raum aus. Das Zimmer war von ihrem Parfum erfüllt oder war es doch der ungewohnte Weichspüler oder Parfum? Es roch nach Blumen, Lilien oder doch Rosen?

+++ Ende Kapitel 2 +++

Wenn es gefällt, dann lasst es mich doch wissen ….

Bett: .com/50226711/sweet_dreams_in_dream_

Idee für das Tattoo: ./_


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Am folgenden Abend war vorgesehen, dass Olivia und Elliot alias Lilly und Michael, den ersten Club aufsuchen würden, immerhin handelte es sich um einen Samstagabend und Wochenenden schienen auch in diesen Lokalen am beliebtesten zu sein.

Elliots Nervosität ließ sich den ganzen Tag über nicht verheimlichen. Immer wieder hatte er versucht, Olivia aus dem Weg zu gehen, nicht mit ihr in einem Zimmer sein zu müssen und er war glücklich über den Moment, als sie ihnen mitteilte, dass sie sich ins Badezimmer zurückziehen würde, um sich für den Abend vorzubereiten.

Zuvor hatte sie auf Elliot einen gelassenen, beinahe entspannten Eindruck gemacht. Sie war durch das Haus gewandert, hatte ein paar Kleinigkeiten umgestellt.

Doch wie man sich irren konnte! Während der Wind heftig um das Haus wehte, den Sand aufwirbelte, die Möwen schreien ließ, lag Olivia in der großzügigen Badewanne und versuchte, sich zu entspannen, doch schien dies komplizierter zu sein, als es schien. Ja, sie war nervös, sehr sogar. Sie hatte Angst an diesem ersten Abend ihre Freundschaft mit einem unangebrachten Kommentar zu zerstören.

Am Vormittag hatte sie sich zurückgezogen in die Bibliothek und die Unterlagen wiederholt genau studiert. Es schien alles so einfach zu sein. Man zahlte den Eintritt, zog sich um, lernte neue Paare kennen, sucht sich eine Räumlichkeit aus oder das passende „Glory Hole" – also ein Loch in der Wand zum Beobachten – und dann sollte man sich von der Stimmung treiben lassen, Sex haben mit dem eigenen oder fremden Partner, seinem Partner eventuell zusehen, wenn er von anderen betört werden würde. Alles schien unkompliziert, bis zu dem Punkt, wenn der Sex ins Spiel kommen würde. Erwartete man dies wirklich von ihnen? Den kompletten Akt? Vielleicht nur ein Vorspiel?

Was sollte sie an diesem ersten Abend tragen? Sie würde nicht allzu viel preisgeben wollen, etwas geheimnisvoll wirken. Auf der anderen Seite wollte sie in der Masse dort nicht auffallen. Immerhin war sie froh, dabei musste sie lächeln, als ihr diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, dass sie kein Mann war und den Zustand der Erregung daher gut verbergen konnte. Am PC hatte sie sich einige Bilder des Clubs angesehen, hatte rechercheriet, was die Leute dort tragen und welche Möglichkeiten sie hatten. Noch nicht hatten sie diskutiert, wie weit man gehen würde, wie weit man das Risiko in Kauf nimmt, erwischt zu werden, beim reinen Beobachten.

„Olivia? ", fragte John und wartete auf Olivia in dem Ohrensessel im Schlafzimmer, während sie immer noch im Ankleidezimmer war. Er hatte sich zuvor angekündigt. Sie gebeten, mit ihr kurz sprechen zu können, bevor sie das Haus verlassen würden und auf sich alleine gestellt waren.

Als sie die Türe hinter sich schloss, trug sie ein dunkelgrünes Kleid, welches sich wie eine zweite Haut an ihren Oberkörper schmiegte und unten in einen schwingenden Rock mündete.

„Über was wolltest du sprechen, John?", fragte sie etwas nervös, wissend, dass es John war, der ihren Kontakt mit New York möglich machte.

„Sei nicht zu streng mit ihm heute Nacht. Er hast so etwas noch nicht gemacht und er ist …"

„Glaubst du etwa, ich war schon einmal in einem Club wie diesem?", antwortete sie etwas harsch. Was dachte er über sie? Dachte er wirklich, nur weil sie alleinstehend war, sie deswegen solche Clubs ging?

„Nein, Liv … das meinte ich nicht. Schau," sagte er und setzte sich neben sie auf das gemachte Bett, legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Er war einer der wenigen Freunde, die sie hatte und sie vertraute ihm, auch wenn er manchmal eigenartige Theorien hatte, die unglaubwürdig schienen. Aber er hatte sie niemals angelogen, war stets auf ihrer Seite gewesen, auch wenn sie mit Elliot stritt. Vielleicht war es der Fakt, dass er ein Bedürfnis hatte, sie zu beschützen.

„Er ist nicht besonders offen, wenn es um Sexualität geht. Und wenn du dabei bist, wird er noch starrköpfiger werden. Elliot wird nicht zulassen, dass andere Männer …"

„Du warst schon einmal in so einem Club, oder?", konterte sie. Er hatte Recht, Elliot würde den ganzen Auftrag nicht einfach machen, aber das war von Anfang an klar.

„Mit meiner zweiten Frau, wir dachten damals, dass es etwas ändern könnte. Im Endeffekt hat sie dort ihren Zukünftigen kennengelernt. Aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Ihr werdet Sachen sehen, die euch vielleicht nicht ansprechen, andere werden es. Und ihr müsst die Clubbesitzer überzeugen, dürft nicht zurückschrecken, dürft euch nicht anmerken lassen, dass ihr diese Sachen noch nicht gesehen habt, ihr diese nicht mögt, ihr nicht …"

„Ich habe die Files gelesen. Ich weiß …"

„Du hast keine Ahnung Livvie, keine Ahnung! Elliot ist auch nur ein Mann. Andere werden auf dich zukommen, dich fragen, ob du vielleicht das eine oder andere mit ihnen machen möchtest. Das ist das, was bei Swingerclubs passiert. Elliot würde in die Rolle des Zusehers gedrängt werden. Das kann er nicht. Das ist nicht das, was er ist. Er würde diesen Männern eher mit dem Tod drohen, bevor er es zulässt, dass jemand dich angreift, in eine für ihn nicht akzeptable Art."

„Was meinst du?", sie war sich nicht sicher, was John ihr damit sagen wollte, vermutete aber, dass es darum ging, wie Elliot auch mit all ihren Freunden umgegangen war in der Vergangenheit.

„Versuche einfach, es nicht zu weit zu treiben. Gib ihm eine Chance, diesen Abend zu überleben, ohne jemandem an die Kehle zu springen." Immer noch etwas verwirrt von seinem Anliegen, blickte sie ihn an. „Er ist auch nur ein Mann Liv, ein Mann der sehr um dein Wohl besorgt ist. Bleib vorerst an seiner Seite. El hat zwar schon einiges gesehen, war aber noch nie in der Mitte des Geschehens. Er war nie mit einer anderen Frau als Kathy zusammen, kennt nur das, was sie ihm anbietet."

„Zu viel Information", murmelte Olivia leise vor sich hin. Mittlerweile studierte sie ihre Hände im Schoß, ihre Nagelhaut.

Dreimal hatte Elliot seine Tasche wieder ein- und ausgepackt. Dreimal. Immer wieder hatte er die paar Häschen eingepackt und wieder ausgepackt, sie ausgetauscht, dann wieder zur ersten Wahl zurückgegriffen.

„Liv?", rief er ins Badezimmer, so wie sich immer noch dabei befand, sich schminkte.

„Brauchst du noch lange?"

„Nein, ich bin bereits fertig", war ihre Antwort und sie schritt zu ihm aufs Bett zu.

„Deine Sachen?"

Sie ging raschen Schrittes ins Ankleidezimmer und nahm einen Stapel hergerichtete Wäsche, keine allzu harten Sachen hatte sie ausgesucht. Eine weiße Korsage, die beinahe durchsichtig war, einen passenden String dazu, außerdem Netzstrümpfe, halterlos. Elliot starrte ihre Auswahl an.

Kein einziges Mal hatte er sie nackt gesehen, einmal in Unterwäsche, als sie ihren Körper an den seinen presste. Einige Überlegungen hatte es sie gekostet, diese Sachen auszuwählen, aber dann hatte sie Johns Worte beherzigt.

Es war ein lauer Abend und Elliot stieg aus dem Jeep, den man ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Der zweite Wagen. Der Club sah von außen beinahe wie ein Wohnhaus aus, ein großes Wohnhaus, vielleicht konnte man es mit einem kleinen Zinshaus mit vier Etagen vergleichen. Er sah auf das Gebäude, auf den Himmel empor bevor er Olivia die Türe öffnete und sie aussteigen ließ. Sie trug das dunkelgrüne Kleid, schwarze hohe Schuhe und Elliot trug die gepackte Sporttasche.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie Elliot, als sie merkte, dass er leicht zögerlich reagierte.

„Komm, atme einmal tief ein und dann gehen wir hinein. Es muss so wirken, als wären wir schon einige Male in so einem Club gewesen."

„Sicher", versuchte er ihr zuzustimmen, wissend, dass er seine Nervosität kaum verbergen konnte.

Am Eingang wurden sie bereits herzlich von einem älteren Herren empfangen im Frack, der sie nach ihren Ausweisen fragte, diese auf ihr Alter zu kontrollierte und ihnen dann den Eintrittspreis von 60 Dollar abnahm. Er hatte sie auch gefragt, ob sie das erste Mal hier seien und als sie dies bejahten, rief er nach jemandem, der aussah, als würde er in einer englischen Herrschaftsvilla im 19. Jahrhundert ein Dienstbote sein. Auch sprach er so mit ihnen, eigentümlich.

„Hier finden Sie die Umkleidemöglichkeiten", erklärte er ihnen und zeigte ihnen einen Raum, der mit rotem Samt ausgekleidet war, hölzerne Bänke standen ihn der Mitte, Spinds außen herum, hölzerne.

„Ziehen Sie sich um und dann erwartet Sie ein Glas Champagner an der Bar", erläuterte er. „Dann werde ich ihnen die restlichen Räumlichkeiten zeigen."

Olivia setzte sich kurz auf die Bank, streifte ihren Rock glatt. Als sie das Kleid zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, hatte es sie an die Rock'n'Roll Zeit erinnert, weite schwingende Röcke, enge Oberteile. Figurbetont und doch verbergend.

Elliot den Rücken zukehrend begann sich Olivia zu entkleiden, stieg aus ihren Schuhen heraus, legte die Jacke auf die Bank. Sie bat ihn ihr den Zipp zu öffnen und er tat dies mit zitternden Händen, bevor er aus seiner eigenen Hose stieg und schnell, als das Hemd noch über seine Unterwäsche reichte, aus seinen Boxershort stieg, sie schnell zur Seite legte und dann nach dem Höschen griff, ein schokoladebraunes. Noch nie zuvor hatte er so etwas enges und kleines getragen, aber alle im Schrankraum verstauten Requisiten waren von dieser Art, wenn nicht noch enger, kleiner und mit weniger Stoff ausgestattet und damit meinte er nicht den Elefantenrüssel, dessen einziger Stoff sein bestes Stück verhüllte.

Kurze Zeit wusste er nicht, wie er am besten seine Männlichkeit verstecken sollte, um nichts zu offensichtlich erscheinen zu lassen.

Olivia hingegen hatte den String angezogen und die Korsage angelegt. Was sie nicht bedacht hatte war, dass sie all die Häkchen hinten nicht selbst schließen konnte. Es verunsicherte sie jetzt schon nach seiner Hilfe fragen zu müssen. Zweimal versuchte sie es selbst, bevor Elliot wortlos, stumm, zu ihr trat und ihre Hände über seine legte. Dann erst bemerkte sie, dass jemand den Raum betreten hatte, ein Paar – der Mann ein älterer Herr, um die 60 in etwa, und sie eine junge Asiatin, viel zu dünn, schüchtern aussehend.

„Lass mich das machen Liebling", sagte er etwas lauter als er es normalerweise gesagt hätte, damit man es mitbekam.  
>Ihre Haut unter seinen Fingern war weich und zugleich warm. Zögerlich nahm sie ihre Hände von ihrem Rücken nach vorne und presste die Spitze an ihren Körper, um ihm die Arbeit etwas zu erleichtern und kurze Zeit später hatte er alle Häkchen geschlossen. Die Korsage verbarg wenig, betonte ihre Rundungen stark und ihre Brüste wurden nicht nur zusammengepresst, sondern hatten auch eine harte Zeit, ihn diesem Käfig versteckt zu bleiben.<p>

Bisher hatte Olivia stets den Eindruck gehabt, dass die Kleidung ihren Maßen entsprach, aber dieses Mal musste sie feststellen, dass es nicht ganz so war. Vielleicht hatte man sich doch etwas verschätzt. Rasch zog sie ihre halterlosen Netzstrümpfe an und fühlte die ganze Zeit hindurch Elliots Augen auf ihrem Körper, nicht dass sie es ihm verdenken konnte, sie fühlte sich nackt und wahrscheinlich hatte er schon erkannt, dass dieser Undercover-Einsatz ein wenig anders war als all das, was sie bisher erlebt hatten.

Als sie sich aufrichtete und nun in ihrem ganzen Glanz vor ihr stand, lächelte Elliot sie an. Die zwei anderen in der Umkleidekabine hatten eine heiße Diskussion in schlechtem Englisch über die Wünsche, die der Mann an seine Frau richtete. Kurze Zeit hatten sie zugehört, aber dann war es ihnen zu absurd geworden.

Elliot griff nach Livs Hand als sie die Türe durchschritten und sich auf den Weg zur Bar machten. Das Glas Champagner konnten sie nun gut gebrauchen. Etwas zum Locker-werden.

Wie fast alles andere auch, war die Bar in altenglischem Stil gehalten. An der Bar saßen einige Paare, einzelne Männer und Frauen, die sich unterhielten, mit dem Barkeeper plauderten oder einfach das Publikum studierten.

Der Butler reichte ihnen freundlich ein Glas und forderte sie auf, sich bereits zu machen, für den Rundgang.

„Wenn Sie mit mir kommen wollen", bat er sie und ging voraus. „Einige kleine Grundregeln, die Ihnen sicherlich bekannt sind. Nein bedeutet dies auch, Sexualkontakte mit Fremden nur mit Kondom, diese finden Sie in jedem Zimmer. Wenn sie Spielzeug benutzt haben, vaginal oder anal, kommen diese in die schwarze Box, in jedem Zimmer gibt es eine. Sie dürfen zusehen, wenn die Türe offen ist, natürlich wenn Glory Holes vorhanden sind. Sich einfach einmischen ist untersagt. Sind Sie mit etwas nicht zufrieden, dann melden sie es bei mir oder dem Barkeeper."

„Das ist uns alles bekannt", erklärte Elliot und fühlte sich wohler, als Olivias Hand wieder in der seinen war, er konnte etwas umklammern und wusste. War sie genau so nervös wie er?

„Dieses Zimmer wird „Dunkle Kammer" genannt. Wie sie sehen können, ist dies mit diversen SM Spielmöglichkeiten ausgestattet. Die Streckbank kann ich ihnen nur empfehlen oder diesen Hocker, zum Auspeitschen gut geeignet." Als er sie aufklärte, konnten sie erkennen, wie in einer Ecke eine Frau an ein Kreuz gebunden war und währenddessen ein Mann gerade diverse Spiele mit ihren Brüsten anstellte. „Wenn Sie weiterkommen wollen."

Der Gang schien endlos lang zu sein, aus manch einer geschlossenen Türe hörte man lustvolles Stöhnen, dezente Schreie und manch einen Namen. Einige Male musste Liv lächeln, sie hatte gemerkt, wie unwohl sich Elliot fühlte, Leute zu beobachten. Sie hingegen fühlte sich von manch einem paar sexuell erregt.

„Hier haben sie einige Wasserbettzimmer, die Sauna, zwei Gummizellen." Er blieb stehen und öffnete eine Türe. „Dieser Raum ist ein sehr beliebter, das Ärztezimmer. Sehen sie den gynäkologischen Stuhl." Die restlichen Räume hatten alle ein bestimmtes Motiv, z.B. Orient – dann waren die Wände mit Zeltplanen dekoriert und Sterne an den Himmel gemalt; ein anderes sollte den Dschungel darstellen. Dann gab es einige mit großen Badewannen, einem Whirlpool, speziellen Duschen und Sachen, die Elliot noch nie und Liv sehr wohl gesehen hatten.

Das Glas Champagner hatte Elliot rasch getrunken, vielleicht etwas zu schnell. Das letzte Zimmer, das ihnen gezeigt wurde, war das Orgien-Zimmer. Der Boden bestand aus Matratzen und einige Paar waren bereits dabei, sich gegenseitig zu befriedigen, Lust zu finden.

Ohne Fragen zu stellen wurden sie wieder in den Barbereich zurückgeführt, wo ihnen weiterer Champagner angeboten wurde. Sie wussten beide, dass sie sich unters Volk mischen sollten, um nicht aufzufallen.

Elliot musterte einige Paare, meistens waren die Männer etwas älter als die Frauen, fast alle über 40 Jahre alt. Teilweise übergewichtig und sicherlich nur daran interessiert, ihren Frauen beim Fremdgehen zu beobachten, weil sie daran Gefallen fanden. Auf der anderen Seite Frauen, oftmals sehr attraktiv – in seinen Augen konnte allerdings niemand Olivia erreichen. Gar nicht übertrumpfen.

Doch die Idee, dass einer dieser teilweise unsympathischen Männer „seine Frau" berührt, ließ ihn schaudern.

„Wir sollten eine Runde drehen, uns einen Raum aussuchen."

„Orgien Zimmer?" , fragte Olivia.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel – 4

_Doch die Idee, dass einer dieser teilweise unsympathischen Männer „seine Frau" berührt, ließ ihn schaudern. _

„_Wir sollten eine Runde drehen, uns einen Raum aussuchen."_

„_Orgien Zimmer?", fragte Olivia._

Elliots Hauptproblem war im Moment, dass er seine Augen nicht von seiner „Frau" nehmen konnte, was aber auch einige andere Männer kaum schafften. Kathy hatte nie Wert auf Wäsche wie diese gelegt, niemals für ihn etwas besonders angezogen, stets Ausreden gehabt, wieso dies nicht möglich sei – Schwangerschaft, noch nicht genug abgenommen, Schwangerschaftsstreifen, ein schier endloser Zyklus.

Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, hatten sie das Licht meistens ausgeschalten oder zumindest stark gedimmt, Kathy zog ihr Nachthemd quasi nie aus und überließ ihm all die „Arbeit". Orale Stimulation war ein Fremdwort für sie – sündhaft.

Als sie im Orgienzimmer ankamen, war dieses bereits gut besucht. Olivia vermutete, etwa zwanzig Paare gesehen zu haben, die sich im Club bisher vergnügten. Seine Ehefrau war hinter ihm hergegangen und konnte nicht aus, seinen durchtrainierten Allerwertesten anzustarren. Was sollten sie in diesem Zimmer nun tun? Wie nahe würden sie sich kommen?

Sein Rücken war wohl definiert, jeder einzelne Muskel bewegte sich, wenn er ging, seine Arme bewegte. Was für ein Muskelspiel!

Am Anfang schien es kein Problem zu sein, einfach am Rand zu sitzen, und zu beobachten. Olivia saß zwischen seinen Beinen, aber aus Vorsicht lehnte sie sich nicht an ihn an, sie wollte nicht mit seiner warmen Haut in Kontakt kommen. Es wäre gefährlich.

Doch irgendwann kam ein weiteres Paar in den Raum und setzte sich genau gegenüber von ihnen hin, in die gleiche Position. Er war in sehr dunkler Afroamerikaner und sie ebenfalls, ihre Haare waren in kleine Zöpfchen geflochten und sie trug eine cremefarbene Korsage, Olivias Ensemble nur in einer anderen Farbe. Es wurde nicht gesprochen, nicht einmal zugenickt. Man saß sich gegenüber.

Als die Frau sich an ihren Mann anlehnte, tat dies Olivia auch. In dem Moment, in dem der Fremde seine Hand auf den Bauch seiner Partnerin legte, tat Elliot dies. Der eine mimte den anderen. Wortlos.

Elliot war in Zugzwang geraten, als der Fremde langsam begann, die Korsage der Frau aufzuschnüren, etwas, das auch bei Olivias möglich wäre. Bisher waren es nur Berührungen gewesen – am Bauch, an der Hüfte, am Brustansatz, dem Hals, hinter dem Ohr und anderen sensiblen Stellen. Aber bisher war alles im Rahmen verlaufen. Elliot wollte sie Fragen, ob er die sie aufschnüren dürfe, aber dies wäre zu offensichtlich gewesen. Inzwischen hatte das Gegenüber keine Korsage mehr an, war von dem einengenden mit Spitzenbesetzten Satin befreit.

Seine Hände waren warm, rau und doch auch auf dieselbe Art und Weise auch sanft. Olivia verlangte von sich selbst, es zwar zu genießen und somit mitzuspielen aber auch die Kontrolle zu behalten. Sie sah der Frau in die Augen, die ihr gegenüber saß, und sie war schön. Wunderschön. Die Haut war wie dunkle Schokolade vom Farbton, die Proportionen wohl geformt, trainiert und doch weiblich. Ebenholz. Das Weiß ihrer Augäpfel leuchtete förmlich.

Der Mann hinter ihr war nicht ganz so dunkel. Auf seinem Oberarm konnte man ein Tattoo erkennen, was es genau war allerdings nicht. Beide trugen keinerlei Schmuck, nur Eheringe. Beide hatten feingliedrige Hände, manikürten Fingernägel.

Es wäre eine Lüge gewesen, wenn sie behaupten würde, dass sie diese ganze Situation nicht erregen würde und dass sie Elliots wachsende Erektion gegen ihren Rücken pressen spürte, stimmte all dem noch zu. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie jemand beobachtet, ihr hatten öffentliche Zuneigungsbekundungen nie gefallen. Stets hatte sie auf Privatsphäre gesetzt. Und nun? Jetzt saß sie einem Paar gegenüber, das sie imitierte, alles versuchte auf einander abzustimmen. Es war erregend. Etwas Anderes. Etwas Neues. Verboten und doch nicht. Irritierend.

Vielleicht auch, weil es Elliots Hände waren, die nun begannen das dünne Satinband zu lösen. Er konnte nicht sehen, was er offenlegte, nur fühlen und er fühlte Neues. Für ihn unerforschtes Terrain. Allmählich öffnete sich die Korsage, das Band wurde länger in seinen Fingern. Länger und länger. Ihre olivfarbene Haut wurde für ihr Gegenüber mehr und mehr sichtbar. Als Elliot das Band ausgefädelt hatte, hielt er es in Händen, studierte es fast, im selben Augenblick schob er mit der anderen Hand die Korsage weg. Nun saß Olivia, seine Olivia, ohne etwas Schützendes vor ihm. Ja, es erregte ihn, er war kurz davor einen Fehler zu machen – zu flüchten oder sich einfach über sie herzumachen aber das Paar kontrollierte das Spiel im Moment. Er konnte nicht anderes. Er musste den unausgesprochenen Spielregeln gehorchen.

Der Mann zog den Kopf seiner Partnerin an seine Schulter, küsste ihren Hals, während seine andere Hand sanft eine Brust in die Hand nahm, sie wiegte, mit dem Daumen über die Brustwarze strich. Nie hatte er gedacht, dass sich ihre Brüste so schwer anfühlen würden.

Ihr Körper hatte sich im Laufe der letzten vier Jahre verändert. Sie war nicht mehr die Größe 36 tragende junge Polizistin, die vieles persönlich nahm, innerlich oftmals Rache schwur. Jetzt waren es wahrscheinlich zwei Größen mehr, sie hatte mehr Kurven. Oder versteckte sie diese bloß nicht mehr?

Elliot sagte sich immer wieder, als seine Hände über ihren Körper glitten, dass er sich selbst stoppen sollte, er hatte Grenzen überschritten aber hat sie sich all dem irgendwann verweigert, ihn wissen lassen, dass sie all dies nicht wünsche? Nein.

Genoss sie es? Er sah ihr Gesicht nicht, merkte nicht, dass sie angespannt war. Ihre Hände befanden sich nun auf seinen Oberschenkeln, glitten sanft auf und ab, massierten seine Muskeln und sie musste seine Erregung nun spüren, musste fühlen, wie diese zwischen ihrem Rücken und seinem Bauch eingeklemmt war. Beinahe schmerzte. Sich nach Berührung sehnte. Verlangte, von Fingern, einem Mund oder anderen Körperteilen umschlossen zu werden.

Sekunden später hatte sich die Position des Gegenübers geändert. Der Mann lag mit seinem ebenmäßigen muskulösen Körper auf dem Rücken, die Frau saß auf seinem Becken, links und rechts ein Bein, ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern. Wie sehr es ihm gefiel, war unübersehbar für Olivia und Elliot.

Würde Liv zu weit gehen, wenn sie dies auch mimen würde? Aber viel Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb ihr nicht, innerhalb weniger Augenblicke befand sich Elliot in derselben Position und sah nun zum ersten Mal ihren nackten Oberkörper. Und ja, es gefiel ihm, was er sah. Livs Bauch war flach, gut trainiert ohne dass man Muskel genau wahrnehmen konnte. Seiner hingegen war absolut durchtrainiert, kein Gramm Fett war an diesem zu sehen. Als Olivia ihre Hände auf die Schultermuskeln legte, spürte sie kurz, wie diese zuckten. Sein Brusthaar war nicht intensiv ausgeprägt. Seine Schultern waren glatt. Sie blickte auf die schwarze Frau hinüber und diese wartete darauf, dass sie sich in Position befinde um weiterzumachen.

Zuerst strichen die Hände über die Brust des Partners, die Fingerspitzen stimulierten. Sensibilisierten. Dann rutschte sie mit ihrem Gesäß in Richtung Knien und ihre Lippen berührten sein Schlüsselbein. Liv tat es ihr gleich. Diese Lippen platzierten Küsse sanfte Küsse von einem Oberarm zum anderen, die Zunge strich über das Herz, kostete die Haut. Herb, salzig und doch süß. Elliot.

Ihre Brüste strichen über seinen Bauch, als ihre Zunge um seine Brustwarze zirkelte. Elliots Hände waren nun an ihren Hüften, umklammerten diese fest, als hätte er nie wieder vor, sie loszulassen. Kurzzeitig waren seine Augen geschlossen, doch merkte er, dass er dann nicht beobachten konnte, weder Olivia noch das andere Paar.

Natürlich gefiel es Liv auch, diese Macht über einen männlichen Körper zu haben. Sie spürte zudem, wie sehr ihm diese Tortur ihres Mundes gefiel, oder war es der Fakt, dass er beobachtet wurde? Es war etwas Anderes, etwas Gefährliches. Erotisches.

Die Fremde ließ ihr Zunge in den Nabel ihres Partners eintauchen, küsste die Linie zwischen Nabel und Shorts hinab und die Hand wanderte dann an den Gummi und zog diesen langsam über die Hüftknochen hinab, die Erektion kam zum Vorschein.  
>Olivia hielt kurz Inne. Ging dies nun zu weit? War dies das gefährliche Terrain? Elliots Hände konnten nun nicht mehr auf ihren Hüften liegen, zu weit war sie bereits seine Oberschenkel hinab gerutscht. Mehrmals sagte sie sich, dass auch dies ein Teil der Mission war, dass man genau deswegen sie ausgesucht hatte, da sie auch solchen Strapazen standhalten konnten. Strapazen oder Gefahren?<p>

Und schlussendlich tat sie es ihr gleich. Kurzzeitig musste sie sich zurücknehmen, um nicht aufzustöhnen, als sich seine wahre Größe ihr offenbarte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, ließ ihre Zunge über dieselben wandern

Als sich ihr Mund dann um seinen Penis schloss, musste Elliot die Augen schließen, sich immer wieder vorsagen, dass sie an einer Undercover Operation teilnahmen und Olivia ansonsten solche Sachen niemals machen würde. Er erklärte sich, mehrmals, dass dies nicht Olivia war, die ihre Lippen über ihn wandern ließen, die zu wissen schien, was sie tat und dies gut tat, ihre Hände nun zwischen seine Beine gleiten ließ, um mit seinen Hoden zu spielen. Nein, das war nicht Olivia, es war Lily. Seine Ehefrau, nicht seine Partnerin.

Aber bald wurde all das verdrängt durch das Hochgefühl, das sich in ihm verbreitete. Olivias Lippen waren auf seiner Haut. Wie lange er sich noch zurückhalten konnte, war ihm nicht klar.

Olivia hingegen wusste, spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis dies vorbei war. Immer wieder hatte sie seine Hüften etwas an den Boden drücken müssen, damit er durch seine Bewegungen dieser sie nicht beinahe verletzte. Er war ein großer und kräftiger Mann, auch hier und sie hatte ihre Mühe gehabt, anfänglich ihn aufzunehmen, da sie noch nie ihre oralen Künste an einem Mann seiner Größe praktiziert hatte. Sie gestand sich auch ein, dass es ihr zuvor nie besonders viel Spaß gemacht hatte, Fellatio durchzuführen. Meist kannte sie die Männer nicht gut, wusste nicht, wann sie das letzte Mal geduscht hatten – Kleinigkeiten wie diese. Aber bei Elliot war all dies anders. Mehrmals hatte sie sich im Laufe der letzten Jahre vorgestellt, wie es wohl sein würde, ihn in sich zu spüren. Man eine Nacht hatte sie damit verbracht, sich diesen Fantasien hinzugeben. Nicht nur einmal war es er gewesen, den sie vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah, wenn sie sich selbst befriedigte. Und nun, nun hatte sie Kontrolle über ihn. Absolute Kontrolle.

Vielleicht waren es fünf Minuten, vielleicht mehr, Elliot hatte alle Zeit vergessen, als er schlussendlich kam. Er genierte sich, ihr nicht Bescheid gegeben zu haben, aber es passierte schlussendlich so schnell, unangekündigt - es war eine Berührung ihrer Hand gewesen, die ihn final dazu gebracht hatte.

Als Elliot seine Augen wieder öffnete, war das zweite Paar bereits gegangen, Olivia war gerade dabei ihre Korsage wieder zu schnüren. Sie schaute ihn nicht an, war mit dem dünnen Band beschäftigt, es in die kleinen Ösen zu fädeln. Elliot richtete sich auf, zog seine Shorts wieder über sein Gemächt und ging auf Knien in Olivias Richtung. Auch als er sie berührte, seine Hand zärtlich auf seine Schulter legte, bewegte sie sich nicht.

Schließlich griff Elliot nach dem Band, lies Olivia die Korsage zusammenhalten und er zog das Band von einem Loch zum anderen, schnürte sie wieder ein und legte, als er die Masche gemacht hatte, seine Arme um sie, schloss diese um sie, presste ihren Körper an sich.

Elliot war nicht in der Lage danke zu sagen, wusste nicht, was er überhaupt sagen sollte. Was angebracht war und was nicht. Was sollte man in einer Situation wieder dieser überhaupt sagen? Welche Worte finden?

Ende Kapitel 4


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel – 5

Auch als sie zwanzig Minuten später an der Bar saßen, Olivia ein Gin-Tonic und Elliot ein Soda trank, wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sprachlos war er.

Kein einziges Mal kam ihm die Idee eines Vergleichs zwischen Kathy und Olivia. Nicht eine einzige Sekunde hatte ihn dies abgelenkt, als er ihre Lippen eng um ihn geschlossen waren. Auch jetzt, galt alles, was in seinem Kopf vorging der Frau, die ihm gegenüber saß, ihre Augen gerade geschlossen hatte.

Der Frau, die Sachen mit ihm machen konnte, die ihm alles vergessen ließen.

Sogar seinen eigenen Namen.

Der Frau, die er mehr begehrte als alles andere.

Der Frau, die nicht sein Eigentum war und er nicht ihres.

Als Olivia plötzlich aufblickte, durchgehend hatte sie seine Blicke auf ihrem Körper gespürt, stand das Paar ihnen gegenüber, welches zuvor ihr Gegenüber gewesen war.

„Jack", sagte der Mann und reichte Elliot zuerst die Hand, dann Olivia. „Und das ist meine Frau Christina."

Elliot stellte sie vor, man saß gemeinsam an einem Tisch und eine langsame, eher dünne bisweilen oberflächliche Konversation erblühte. Dies und das und eigentlich nichts war ihr Inhalt.

„Wenn ihr neu in Los Angeles seid, kennt ihr sicherlich noch nicht alle Clubs", fragte Christina vorsichtig nach.

Liv schüttelte zustimmend den Kopf und nippte an ihrem Getränk. Obwohl sie Alkohol gewöhnt war, wusste was sie trinken konnte, wie viel und was nicht, hatte sie an diesem Angst, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Ohne lange zu fragen, setzten sich die beiden zu ihnen. Einige Male wünschte sich Olivia ein Fenster, aus dem sie schauen konnte, um nicht immer Elliot oder einen fremden, halbnackten Körper ansehen zu müssen.

Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl, wissend, dass Elliots Augen stetig auf ihrer Haut lagen, sie konnte ihn spüren.

Selbstbewusstsein hatte sie ihm Laufe der Jahre an seiner Seite erlangt, vieles. Oft hatte er sie kritisiert, selten in Anwesenheit anderer. Selten kamen die Worte des Lobes über seine Lippen, doch Blicke sagten immer mehr als Worte und im Moment sah er sie gerade auf diese Art und Weise an. Undefinierbar. Bestimmt. Beinahe eindeutig. Erweiterte Pupillen. Das tiefe Blau, welches sie so sehr schätzte. Liebte. Dem sie vertraute.

„Wollt ihr uns kommenden Donnerstag ins Frederick's begleiten?", fragte Christina als sie den letzten Schluck ihres Cocktails geschluckt hatte.

„Donnerstag?", fragte Elliot Olivia etwas schüchtern und doch wissend, dass es zu einer ähnlichen Situation kommen würde, wie dieses Mal, da diese der Grund war, wieso man sie überhaupt eingeladen hatte.

„Ich denke, dass lässt sich einrichten", erklärte Liv und begann ihre, vor kurzem erst auswendig gelernte, Handy-Nummer auf die Servierte aufzuschreiben. „Rufen wir uns doch einfach zusammen."

Jack und Elliot unterhielten sich über die aktuelle Kriegslage während Christina Liv über ihren Job ausfragte und Olivia nur äußerst vage Antworten geben konnte, das sie ihr Schulhaus bisher noch nicht von innen gesehen hatte. Es war ihr Vorhaben für den kommenden Tag, sich näher mit der Materie, die sie am Montag unterrichten sollte, zu befassen.

Man plauderte, tat als wäre man jemand anders und als es schließlich kurz nach Mitternacht war, entschuldigte sich Liv bei den neuen Freunden, und forderte Elliot auf zu gehen, da sie bereits müde war. In Wahrheit war der Grund, dass sie das Gefühl bekommen hatte, dass Christina gerne gleich eine zweite Runde im Orgienraum veranstalten wollte und Liv wusste eines, sie würde noch eine Performance wie diese nicht unbeschadet überstehen. Es ging nicht um das Körperliche sondern um die Psyche.

Elliot legte, nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, dankend seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, was sie näher an ihn heranbrachte, und gemeinsam gingen sie in den Umkleideraum. Doch wurde kein Wort gewechselt, auch nicht, als sie schließlich wieder umgezogen im Auto saßen, vor dem Haus hielten oder Elliot im Badezimmer vor dem Spiegel stand, um sich die Zähne zu putzen, und Olivia nackt aus der Dusche stieg und nach einem Handtuch griff.

Niemals hatte sie ein Problem mit Nacktheit gehabt und es kam ihr vor, als hätte sie die letzte Hürde in dieser Nacht verloren. Er hatte sie beinahe nackt gesehen und der letzte Teil ihrer Intimsphäre war unwichtig für sie. Sie mussten mitsammen auskommen, angezogen oder nackt.

Allerdings schien Elliot all dies nicht so einfach zu fallen. Als er sie im Spiegel erblickte, wollte er für eine Sekunde die Hand vor die Augen geben, sich entschuldigen, wortlos das Badezimmer zu verlassen. Aber sie handelte nicht, schrie ihn nicht an, verlangte nichts von ihm. Olivia stand einfach da und griff nach dem Badetuch, etwas vollkommen Natürliches. Selbstverständliches.

Er wusste nicht, dass es sie etwas Überwindung gekostet hatte, Liv sich allerdings einredete, dass nichts dabei war, nach dem oralen Verkehr, den sie an diesem Abend gehabt hatten.

Der abgedunkelte Raum, in dem das Bett stand, wurde rasch aufgesucht, beide trugen ihre Pyjamas. Olivia knipste noch ihr Licht an. Elliot hingegen drehte sich auf den Bauch und beobachtete sie, wie sie einen Stift und ein kleines Büchlein aus der Lade nahm und etwas niederschrieb. Wahrscheinlich Notizen zu dem kennengelernten Paar, dachte sich Elliot, doch als er seine Augen schloss, konnte er Worte hören, Bilder sehen, die nicht dem glichen, was er gerade vernommen hatte. Als er die Augen rasch wieder öffnete, um sicher zu gehen, dass es nur ein Traum war, sah er sie immer noch schreiben. Das Gesicht hatte sie sich frisch eingecremt, das konnte man am sanften Glanz noch erkennen und ihre Fingernägel waren länger als Normalerweise.

„Was schreibst du auf?", fragte er und zog die Decke etwas weiter über seine Schultern.

„Nur Notizen", antwortete sie, ohne von dem Büchlein aufzuschauen.

Elliot konnte nicht wissen, dass es nicht nur fachliche Notizen waren, sondern ebenfalls ihre Gefühle, Eindrücke und diese befassten sich nicht ausschließlich mit der Unterhaltung, die sie nachher geführt hatten.

Sorgfältig hatte Olivia darauf geachtet, dass Elliot bereits schlief, als sie noch einmal aus dem Bett stieg und das Badezimmer aufsuchte. Der Abend hatte sie aufgewühlt, wieder Gefühle in ihr geweckt, die sie lange hatte verloren geglaubt oder zumindest gut versteckt.

Der Raum war kühl, deswegen zog sie den Bademantel, der auf der Rückseite der Türe hängte über, klappte den Toilettendeckel herunter und setzte sich auf das geschlossene Klo.

Obwohl der Raum zuvor freundlich auf sie gewirkt hatte, schien er nun kleiner zu werden, mit jeder Minute, die sie in ihm verbrachte. Inzwischen hatten sie die Beine angezogen, an die Brust gepresst, ihre Arme umfassten diese.

Was hatte sie an diesem Abend nur gemacht? Eine Grenze mehrmals überschritten. Irgendwann zwischen Dusche und Bett hatte sie das Selbstbewusstsein verloren und war in Schuld oder wie auch immer man es definieren wollte, umgeschwenkt.

Sie war zu weit gegangen. Die Grenze, die durchsichtige Linie, die sie irgendwann gezogen hatten, wurde übertreten und sie hatte die ersten Schritte gewagt. Aber als sie nun darüber nachdachte, war es doch Elliot gewesen. Oder beide gemeinsam?

Doch war sie es gewesen, die den oralen Sex schließlich eingeleitet hatte und zudem Gefallen daran gefunden hatte. In ihr waren Gefühle erwacht, die sie zuvor zwar vernommen hatte, aber nicht in diese Intensität. Als sie ihn befriedigte und er sich ihr hingab, hatte sie da Verlangen gehabt, sich einfach auf ihn zu begeben, ihn in sich aufnehmen und sich ihn mit all ihrer Kraft hinzugeben. Sie sehnte sich nach sexuellem Kontakt, ihre letzten Beziehungen waren selten so weit gegangen. Selten hatte es sie angespannt und entspannt zu gleich, einen Mann auf diese Art zu befriedigen. Oftmals hatte sie Gedanken daran verschwendet, nächtens, wenn sie wach im Bett lag, wie Elliot wohl reagieren würde, wenn sich alle Muskeln in seinem Körper anspannen würden und er käme. Wenn sie ihn kontrolliere, alle Macht über ihn hätte. Oder er über sie.

All die Ereignisse erfüllten sie mit einer gewissen Unsicherheit, die sie sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht anmerken lassen wollte. Sie hatte im Orgienzimmer diesen Schritt gewagt und nun musste sie damit zurechtkommen.

Nachdem sie ein Glas Wasser getrunken und sich da Gesicht noch einmal kalt gewaschen hatte, begab sie sich wieder zu Bett, nicht ahnend, dass Elliot gemerkt hatte, dass sie gegangen war. Als sie schließlich unter der wohlig warmen Decke ihren Platz fand, Elliot den Rücken zukehrte, war sie beinahe dabei, Schlaf zu finden, als ein Arm sich um ihre Taille schloss und sie näher an ihn heranbrachte, so nahe, dass ihr Rücken nahe an ihre Brust gepresst war. Und es missfiel ihr nicht, es war lediglich ungewohnt, mit jemandem da Bett zu teilen. Viele Jahre war es her gewesen, dass dies zum letzten Mal passiert war.

Es war kein Zufall, dass dies geschah, Elliot hatte es in dem Moment geplant, in dem sie das Bett verlassen hatte. Geahnt, dass der Abend nicht so einfach in Vergessenheit für sie geraten, sie allerdings ein Gespräch über Geschehenes vermeiden würde.

Auch er hatte sich Gedanken gemacht, Gedanken über all das, was vorgefallen war und was er empfunden hatte – wissend, dass es nicht richtig war. Die Lust, die er empfand.

Die Sonne blinzelte mit ihrer spätherbstlichen Kraft in den Morgenstunden durch die nicht zugezogenen Vorhänge und erhellte das Zimmer ein wenig. Langsam wurde sie intensiver, langsam wurde es Tag und Elliot, der stets ein Frühaufsteher gewesen ist, konnte in diesem Moment seine Augen nur fest zudrücken, die Arme fester um den Körper schließen, der neben ihm lag, und seine Nase tiefer in das Haar der Frau gleiten lassen. Sie fühlte sich gut in seinen Armen an, gut. Perfekt.

Es läutete kein Wecker und als Elliot seine Augen wieder öffnete, lag sie immer noch an seiner Seite, seine Nase immer noch in ihrem Haar, seine Hand auf ihrem Bach, unter ihrem Pyjamatop. Warme Haut. Weiche Haut. Perfekt.

Ohne auch nur an seine Frau zu denken, wusste er, wessen Haut er fühlte und es erschien im richtig, ohne viel überlegen zu müssen. Kathy war nie an Liebesbezeugungen in der Früh interessiert. Meist auch nachmittags und abends nicht, denn so bald dies passierte, war sie zumeist schwanger danach. Doch dieses Mal hatte er das Gefühl, an der Art und Weise wie sich der fremde Körper an ihn schmiegte, dass Interesse bestünde.

„Elliot, was machst du?", fragte Olivia verschlafen, als seine Hand etwas höher gerutscht war und beinahe ihre Brüste berührte.

„Mhhh…", konterte er nur und mimte den Schlafenden. Langsam und vorsichtig befreite sie sich aus seiner Umarmung, warf den Morgenmantel über, zog warme Socken an und verließ das Schlafzimmer, um in der Küche einen Kaffee zu sich zu nehmen.

Mit der Zeitung in der Hand setzte sie sich an den Küchentisch, war dankbar, dass man bei dieser Nespresso-Maschine nur auf ein Knöpfchen drücken musste, sie in all der Zeit von Munchs meist ungenießbaren Kaffee verschont bleiben würde. Olivia zwang sich interessiert die Zeitung zu lesen, als Munch in seinem zerknitterten Seidenmorgenmantel in einem dunklen Karminrot die Küche betrat.

Man wünschte sich einen schönen Morgen und er setzte sich neben sie, einen Kaffee in der Hand, und stahl ihr den Sportteil der Zeitung. Sie plauderten nicht, teilten die Zeitung, aßen kein Frühstück obwohl Liv sich eingestehen musste, dass sie ein Hungergefühl verspürte.

Erst als einige Zeit später Elliot auch den Raum betrat, begann John das Frühstück herzurichten. Den ganzen Vormittag schien es ihm, als würden Olivia und Elliot so miteinander umgehen, als wäre nie etwas passiert, als hätten sie in der Nacht zuvor keinen Swingerclub betreten. Er wollte es nicht beschwören, hatte aber das Gefühl, dass sie Grenzen überschritten hatten.

Und er wusste außerdem, dass sie an diesem Abend in den nächsten Club gehen sollten, laut Zeitplan, und sich die Situation in der gemeinsamen Bleibe sicherlich nicht vereinfachen würde, wenn sich diese Besuche mehren.

„Entschuldigt mich, ich muss noch ein wenig Shakespeare lesen, damit ich weiß, wovon ich kommende Woche sprechen werde", warf sie ein, nahm zwei Mandarinen und stieg die Treppen hinauf in die kleine Bibliothek. Es war ein Raum, der gefüllt mir Bücherregalen, einem zweiten PC, neben dem im Büro, und einer großen Couch, einem Schreibtisch am Fenster und einem Ohrensessel war. Man konnte sich zurückziehen, ein wenig Lesen oder anderen Interessen nachgehen. Alleine sein.

Und als sie schließlich mit einer Ausgabe von „Hamlet" in dem Ohrensessel saß, merkte sie, wie ihre Gedanken immer wieder abschweiften, immer wieder sie an Elliot dachte. Seinen muskulösen Körper. Seinen herrlichen Geruch. Einfach Elliot.


	6. Chapter 6

LA Swinger Club – 6

An diesem Tag wurden keinerlei Anspielungen gemacht, keinerlei Andeutungen an den letzten Abend in den Raum gestellt. Es schien, als wäre nie etwas passiert, als hätte sie nie ihre Zunge über sein Genital streifen lassen.

Olivia hatte sich den ganzen Tag hindurch Notizen zu Hamlet gemacht, versucht ein paar Punkte herauszuarbeiten, mit denen sie einen guten Einstieg schaffen könnte und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass ihr erster Auftritt vor einer Klasse Pubertierender sie nervöser machte als eine weitere Nacht mit Elliot in einem Swingerclub.

Währenddessen hatte Elliot John über das kennengelernte Paar informiert und ihn beauftragt, anhand von genauen Personenbeschreibungen und den Kenntnissen, die sie nun von ihnen hatten, sie zu überprüfen – wie viel Wahrheit würde nur hinter ihrer Fassade stecken?

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Türe zum Arbeitszimmer und Olivia schreckte hoch, tief in Gedanken gewesen seiend.

„Liv?", fragte er zögernd. Es war bereits achtzehn Uhr und langsam sollten sie sich überlegen, welchen Club sie an diesem Samstag aufsuchen würden. Die ganze Szene spielte sich nur zwischen Donnerstag und Samstag ab, nichts war unter der Woche möglich. Elliot war dankbar dafür, wissend, dass er sich sonst gar nicht mehr kontrollieren könnte.

„Hm …"

„Wir müssen uns entscheiden welchen Club wir heute aufsuchen, ich habe zwei in die engere Wahl genommen."

„Wie viele gibt es eigentlich?", fragte sie zögerlich, endlich von ihren Notizen aufblickend.

„In LA direkt sind es 15 wobei ich glaube, dass 5 zu klein sind, um solche Geschäfte durchzuführen. Im Umkreis gibt es weitere 10."

„Und welche hast du dir ausgesucht?". Im Grunde war es ihr egal, sie wusste, dass sie alle irgendwann aufsuchen mussten. Dennoch hatte sie eine gewisse Angst vor dem nächsten Club, vor dem, was als nächstes passieren würde, zwischen ihnen.

„Hier hätten wir einen britischen Club, genannt Bloody Mary. Hier wären heute Masken und Kostüme angesagt. Und dieser hier", erklärte Elliot und zeigte auf einen weiteren Flyer den er in der Hand hielt. „Angels – ist ähnlich dem gestrigen nur wird dort bis Mitternacht Abendgarderobe bevorzugt und dann wird sich umgezogen. So wie ich es verstanden habe, geht es hierbei mehr um Voyeurismus."

„Geht es darum nicht immer?"

„Natürlich. Aber sie weisen darauf extra in diesem Folder hin, was mich durchaus etwas verwundert hat."

„Dann lass uns doch heute ins Bloody Mary gehen. Masken haben wir. Was sagen sie zu den Kostümen?"

Elliot reichte Liv den Flyer und sie studierte, ihn, errötete leicht und gab ihm diesen wieder zurück. „Das können wir machen. Viel Kostüm wird nicht verlangt, erwünscht sind Dienstmädchen Uniformen und dann fallen ab Mitternacht bei den Frauen die Oberteile bei den Männern die Slips –das nennen sie Kostümieren."

Es war ihm von Anfang an bewusst gewesen, dass dieser Club sie beide in eine eher prekäre Lage bringen könnte. Olivia würde sofort erkennen können, wie sehr sie ihm gefiel, wie sehr sie ihn erregte.

„Wann sperrt er auf?"

„Sieben."

„Dann fahren wir hier um sieben weg, sind nicht die ersten und nicht die letzten Besucher sein."

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Im Nu war es dunkel geworden und Olivia hatte die Tasche gepackt, sich dieses Mal für ein anderes Outfit entschieden, ihre venezianische Maske oben auf gelegt. Elliot hat es ihr gleich getan.

Es war kühler geworden, die Nachtluft konnte man bereits als kalt beschreiben, als sie in Jeans und Bluse beziehungsweise Hemd das Auto betraten. John hatte sich bereits vor ihrem Abmarsch zurückgezogen, nicht wissend, was er zu ihnen sagen sollte. Sollte er ihnen „viel Glück", „Erfolg" oder „Spaß" wünschen?

Der Club schien ein ehemaliges Palais zu sein, wenn man die Größe des Gebäudes von außen auf sich wirken ließ. Ein Park umgab es, mit Springbrunnen in der Einfahrt und anderen Luxusgütern. Das Wohlfühlgefühl stellte sich nicht gleich ein, wie das letzte Mal, alles schien kühl, distanziert zu sein. Elliot bezahlte den Eintritt und von einem Dienstmädchen der klassischen englischen Sorte, alle Körperteile streng bedeckt, wurden sie zur Umkleide geführt. Inzwischen warf Liv ein paar verunsicherte Blicke zu den Menschen, die sich in kleinen Gruppen bereits zusammengetan hatten. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal wurde ihnen ein Umkleidezimmer gezeigt, das Schloss erklärt. Es war ein kleiner Raum, maximal 3 mal 3 Meter groß, aber niemand konnte sie stören, niemand konnte sie überraschen. Das Schloss bestand aus einer Zahlenkombination und Elliot entschied sich, ohne Olivia zu fragen, ihr Geburtsdatum zu wählen.

Der Raum war zu klein, um nicht aneinander anzukommen, zu groß, um eine Ausrede zu haben, inzwischen auszutreten und den anderen umziehen zu lassen. Gesprochen wurde nur im Flüsterton.

„Zieh du dich als erstes um, Elliot", sagte sie und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Ich werde deine Hilfe wahrscheinlich wieder benötigen."

Rasch zog sich Elliot um, stets seine Gedanken bei Olivia bleibend. So kleidete er sich in die schwarzen Shorts, die viel zeigten, wenig verbargen. Beim Einpacken hatte er wohl nicht bemerkt, dass sie teils eine Art Spitzeneinsatz hatten, der etwas durchsichtiger war als der schwarze Rest des Höschens. So musste er sein Gemächt vorerst in die richtige Position bringen, um überhaupt die Chance zu haben, lebend die Kabine zu verlassen. Vorgenommen hatte er sich bereits, dass er hinter Olivia bleiben würde, ihr nicht die Chance geben wolle, gleich zu sehen, zu bemerken, wie sehr sie ihn erregte.

Als er fertig war, gab er Olivia ihre Privatsphäre, sofern man dies so nennen konnte, und ließ sie sich umkleiden. Allerdings hatte sie sich für eine Korsage mit einem Zipp vorne entschieden und brauchte seine Hilfe um diesen zu schließen.

Ohne viele Worte drehte er sich nach ihrer Bitte um, sie hielt das Korsett unten zusammen und er zippte sie zu. Vom Stil war diese anders, nicht gebunden und verspielt, eher dominant. Die Körbchen waren so geschnitten, dass man einen Einblick zwischen ihre Brüste bekam, die hoch und zusammengepresst waren. Als er dies sah, wollte seine Finger darüber gleiten lassen, dieses Areal mit Küssen übersehen, ihre Haut schmecken.

Das Höschen war ein String mit Strasssteinen verziert. Ihre Strümpfe waren halterlos und reichten bis zur Mitte ihrer wohldefinierten Oberschenkel. Jetzt erst fiel ihm auf, dass ihr Makeup dunkler war als sonst, mysteriöser. Die High-Heels die sie trug, ließen sie fast so groß erscheinen wie Elliot.

Er dachte bereits an grausame Morde, seine Ehefrau und diverse andere Sachen, die ihn normalerweise dazu brauchten, seine Erregung kontrollieren zu können, doch diesmal schien er auf verlorenem Posten.

Als sie die Kabine verließen, entglitt Olivia nur sanft ein leises: „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?".

Die Masken ließen sie sich gegenseitig fremder erscheinen, man konnte nicht genau erkennen, welche Gesichtszüge, welche Mimik sich dahinter versteckte.

Mit einem Glas Champagner in der Hand standen sie vorerst einmal an der Bar und studierten die anderen Swinger. Die meisten schienen in ihrem Alter zu sein, manche etwas jünger, andere etwas älter. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Club schien es hier nobler zuzugehen, auch die Ausstattung erschien luxuriöser. Es wurde viel mehr auf Privatsphäre geachtet, die Ecken waren abgedunkelter, die Sitzgruppen standen in dunkleren Ecken. Es gab drei Türen, die aus dem großen Saal wegführten, alle waren unbeschriftet.

„Ich bin Rainier, der Leiter des Hauses, darf ich ihnen die Räumlichkeiten zeigen?", fragte ein kleiner etwas rundlicher Mann in einer langen schwarzen Kutte mit einer Maske auf, der plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, neben ihnen aufgetaucht war.

Dankend nahmen sie an und gingen hinter ihm her.

„Im Gegensatz zu anderen Clubs haben wir hier Privatzimmer. Jedes Zimmer wird stets mit frischen Laken ausgestattet, dafür betätigt man bei Verlassen den roten Knopf, dann kommt Personal und nimmt rasch die Reinigung vor", erklärte er und zeigte in einem leeren Zimmer auf den Knopf. „Hier können sie durchaus auch beobachten, sehen sie diese Löcher in der Wand? Sie können sie freigeben oder auch nicht. Manche unserer Gäste mögen es, beobachtet zu werden, mit deinem Partner oder mit einem fremden."

Sie gingen durch schier endlos wirkende Gänge, vorbei an großen Ölgemälden, steinernen Statuen.

„Hier haben sie den Nassbereich. Wir bieten diverse Whirlpools, einen römischen Dampfbereich, Sauna etc. In der Sauna sollte von sexuellen Handlungen abgesehen werden." Rainier zeigte ihnen von außen den Bereich, der durch dicke Glaswände abgetrennt war.

„Wir haben ein Gartenzimmer mit Schaukeln, Gartenbänken und ähnlichem", sie gingen ihm weiterhin nach, „einen SM-Bereich mit diversen Möglichkeiten einander Schmerzen zuzufügen. Natürlich gibt's auch Kuschelräumlichkeiten mit Wasserbetten, Loveseats und anderen Attraktionen."

Als sie nach knapp einer halben Stunde wieder im großen Saal ankamen, hatte sich dieser bereits weiter gefüllt.

„Wir legen darauf wert, dass es hier mit fremden Partnern ausschließlich geschützten Sex gibt, was sie mit ihrem eigenen tun, obliegt ihnen, daher haben sie in jeder Räumlichkeit eine Box mit Kondomen in diversen Größen, Farben, Geschmacksrichtungen und Arten. Sofern sie keine Fragen mehr haben, wünsche ich ihnen einen schönen Abend und swingen sie schön", sagte er und verabschiedete sich.

Olivia kam sich mit diesem Mann vor wie in einem schlechten Verschnitt von Schnitzlers Traumnovelle, Mönche und Nonnen die lüsternen Szenen nachgingen. Maskenball. Oder auch nicht.

„Lass uns noch etwas trinken", erklärte Olivia und nahm auf einem intimen Sofa Platz. Sie griff nach zwei Gläsern Sekt, als ein Ober vorbeiging und schob eines zu Elliot hinüber. Mitternacht würde bald kommen und dann müssten sie sich einander offenbaren, zeigen. Olivia vermutete, dass es für sie einfacher wäre, wenn sie etwas beschwipst wäre. Natürlich würde Elliot mit dieser Einstellung nicht zufrieden sein, ihr nicht zustimmen.

Gedankenverloren merkten sie auch nicht, als plötzlich ein paar vor ihnen stand und sie fragte, ob sie sich zu ihnen setzen dürften.

„Selbstverständlich", sagte Elliot, zog Liv näher an sich heran und legte seine Hand um ihre Schulter, markierte sein Territorium.

„Sandy und Daniel", erklärte der Mann und reichte ihnen die Hand.

„Michael und das ist meine Frau Lily", antwortete Elliot. Sein Gegenüber entsprach nicht dem Schönheitsideal aber schien interessant. Daniel war nicht all zu groß und keineswegs muskulös aber sein Körperbau war athletisch, seine Haare schulterlang und blond, hinten zusammengebunden. Seine Gefährtin war etwas größer als er, nicht schlank, vollbusig und wusste ihre Rundungen einzusetzen. Liv erkannte, wie Elliot den ausladenden nachschaute, als sie sich hinsetzte.

„Eure Gesichter sind mir unbekannt. Seid ihr zum ersten Mal hier?", fragte Sandy und lehnte sich dezent nach vorne.

„Ja, wir sind erst vor Kurzem auf diese Seite der Stadt gezogen, sonst haben wir im Süden gelebt", erklärte Elliot und spielte mit Livs Haaren, strich ihr sanft über den Hals.

„Und was interessiert euch? Wir sind ja Voyeure. Partnertausch nicht immer ein Muss, ein wenig SM, manchmal alles zusammen."

„Wir haben ähnliche Interessen. Voyeure sind wir ebenfalls, SM haben wir bisher nicht ausprobiert aber wir wollten es schon immer einmal. Hinzukommt Partnertausch und ab und an auch diverse andere Spiele", erklärte Olivia und ließ ihre Hand auf Elliots Oberschenkel rasten.

Das restliche Gespräch verlief eher oberflächlich, Sandy bot an, sich gemeinsam zurückzuziehen, um etwaige gemeinsame Interessen ausleben zu können.

Liv wusste nicht, wie ihr geschieht. Gemeinsam gingen sie, ihre Hand in Elliots, in eines der Separees, die Türe blieb offen. Es befand sich ein großes Himmelbett in der Mitte des Zimmers, links und rechts bequem aussehende Bänke, die den Zuschauern die Möglichkeit geben sollten, zu entspannen oder auch selbst zur Sache zu kommen.

Leise spielte Pianomusik im Hintergrund, das Zimmer roch nach frischen Rosen, das Licht war aus, Kerzen brannten seitlich und gaben ihm somit einen ganz eigenen Schein.

Elliot hatte mit Daniel kurz am Weg zum Zimmer gesprochen, Liv kannte den Ausgang des Gesprächs nicht. Er führte sie dann aber zum Bett, Daniel Sandy zu einem der Sofas.

Sie sprachen nicht mitsammen, als Liv in die Mitte des Bettes rutschte, Elliot einen seidenen Schal vom Nachtkästchen nahm und ihre Hände die Stangen des Betthauptes band. Sie blickte ihn fragend an, er begann ihren Hals zu küssen. Als Olivia ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite neigte, erkannte sie, dass das andere Paar bereits bei der Sache war. Ihre Korsage war gefallen, sie saß auf seinem Schoß und er spielte bereits mit ihren Brüsten. Nicht dass Olivia etwas gegen weibliche Rundungen hatte, nur bemerkte sie in diesem Moment, wie wenig ihr diese in diesem einen Fall gefielen. Und Elliot schien ihr keinen Blick zu würdigen, war er immer noch mit ihrem Hals beschäftigt, küsste sie langsam das Schlüsselbein entlang und gelangte zu ihrem Brustansatz.

Ihre Augen waren mittlerweile geschlossen, ihre Gedanken ganz wo anders. Wie lange war es her, dass sie Lippen in dieser Art und Weise auf ihrer Haut gefühlt hatte. Sie merkte, wie seine Hände begannen, den Zipp ihrer Korsage zu öffnen. Langsam hinab zu ziehen. Er platzierte seine Lippen auf jeder frisch freigegebenen Stelle. Das Korsett entfernte er mit einer Bewegung und begann ihre Brüste zu liebkosten. Sanfte Bisse verlangten ihrem Mund ein Stöhnen ab. Elliot blickte ab und an zu dem Paar hinüber. Sie taten es ihnen nicht gleich, wie das letzte Paar, sondern ergötzten sich an dem Schauspiel, welches sich ihnen bot.

Und es erregte ihn, sie so unter sich zu erleben. Es erregte ihn, sie stöhnen zu hören unter sich, und sie versuchte sich aus dem seidenen Gefängnis zu befreien, schaffte es aber nicht. Als er ihren Bauchnabel erreicht hatte, bäumte sie sich leicht auf und er wusste, welche Schritte er als nächstes gehen würde. Er würde sie berühren, würde sie fühlen, schmecken und in neue Höhen befördern. Er würde ihr das zurückgeben, was sie ihm gegeben hatte.

Und mehr.

Vielleicht.

Vielleicht mehr.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel – 7

_Und es erregte ihn, sie so unter sich zu erleben. Es erregte ihn, sie stöhnen zu hören unter sich, und sie versuchte sich aus dem seidenen Gefängnis zu befreien, schaffte es aber nicht. Als er ihren Bauchnabel erreicht hatte, bäumte sie sich leicht auf und er wusste, welche Schritte er als nächstes gehen würde. Er würde sie berühren, würde sie fühlen, schmecken und in neue Höhen befördern. Er würde ihr das zurückgeben, was sie ihm gegeben hatte._

_Und mehr._

_Vielleicht._

_Vielleicht mehr. _

Längere Zeit hindurch hatte Olivia versucht, klare Gedanken zu bewahren, versucht zu verstehen, wieso er sie doch so süß quälte. Nur zu gerne hätte sie ihre Hände durch sein so kurzes Haar gleiten lassen, ihn zu sich hochgezogen und ihn geküsst, vergessen, dass er ein verheirateter Mann war und nicht der ihre.

Doch seine Lippen, Zunge und Zähne ließen sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Niemals zuvor war sie von einem Mann so erregt worden, einst am College war es ihre Zimmerkollegin gewesen, die ihr die Vorzüge gleichgeschlechtlicher Liebe zeigen wollte, die dies auch geschafft hatte, aber nur ansatzweise.

Sie bemühte sich ihr Stöhnen namenlos zu halten, um ja niemals den falschen auszusprechen, um ihn nicht wissen zu lassen, wie sehr sie sich danach sehnte, dass es Michaels sondern Elliots Zunge war, die sie liebkoste.

Elliot ließ seine Finger über ihre Hüften gleiten und zog ihr sanft den Slip die Hüften hinab. Was zum Vorschein kam gefiel ihm. Haarlosigkeit.

Eine Augen wanderten kurz zum Swinger-Paar, welches inzwischen bereits ausgezogen war und er sie berührte, nur nicht oral sondern manuell, so, dass die zwei Augenpaare niemals abschwenken mussten.

Als Elliot von ihr nicht mehr ablassen konnte, sich dorthin bewegte, merkte er im Augenwinkel, wie sich die beiden bewegten, zu ihnen kamen.

So befanden sich plötzlich fremde Lippen an Olivias Brüsten, als Elliots sich zwischen ihren Beinen befanden, zusammen mit seinen Fingern. Frei paar Lippen die sie in unerwartete Höhen trieben, drei paar Lippen, die das taten, was zuvor noch niemand in diesem Ausmaß geschafft hatte.

„Mhhhhmmmm", stöhnte Olivia und konnte sich vor Lustempfinden kaum noch beherrschen. Kein einziges Mal war sie in einen sexuellen Akt involviert gewesen, der mehr als zwei Personen beinhaltet hatte. Und nun das. Und es gefiel ihr. Es war unkontrollierbar. Quasi mysteriös.

Zuvor hatte Elliot noch nie Gefallen am Akt der oralen Befriedigung gefunden und nun schien es, als würde er sie so beherrschen können, sie kontrolliere und sie ihm total unterwerfen. Und es erregte ihn zunehmend, sie so unter sich liegen zu sehen.

Als sie kam, waren seine Finger tief in ihr, seine Lippen hatten sie umschlossen und zwei fremde Lippen hatten bis zum Ende ihre Brustwarzen in ihrem Bann gehabt.

Minuten vergingen, bis Liv sich allmählich wieder gefangen hatte. Elliot befand sich über ihr, als sie ihre Augen öffnete. Das Paar lag nun neben Olivia, die ihre Hände wieder bewegen konnte. Auf der einen Seite vollzogen zwei Fremde neben ihnen gerade den Liebesakt, auf der anderen Seite war Elliot so erregt, dass er kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Seine Erektion konnte von dem delikaten Höschen nicht mehr gebändigt werden, sie ragte heraus.

Nun zog Liv Elliot sanft zu sich herunter und küsste ihn. Sanft, leidenschaftlich und zugleich fordernd. Auch wenn es wohl erwünscht gewesen wäre, konnte werde Elliot noch Olivia dem anderen Paar einen Blick würdigen, zu sehr waren sie mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

Elliot rieb sich an seiner nackten Partnerin und ließ sie somit auch wissen, was sie anrichtete, sobald sie in seiner Nähe war. Für sie das natürlichste in einer sexuellen Beziehung.

Nun stand die unausgesprochene Frage im Raum, ob man den Geschlechtsakt vollziehen würde oder nicht. Livs Pupillen waren erweitert, dunkel, groß. Ihren Mund leicht geöffnet, als sie einander anstarrten. Seine waren ebenso erweitert und starrten in ihre schokoladebraunen Augen. Und plötzlich fanden seine Lippen die ihren, nicht einfach nur ein freundschaftlicher Kuss sondern genau das Gegenteil war der Fall.

Elliots Lippen waren nicht so rau wie seine Hände, sie waren weich, fordernd und beinahe berauschend.

Berauschend.

Süchtig machend.

In diesem Moment war Elliot sich sicher, dass Olivia nicht Olivia war sondern Lily und sie mitspielte. Aber wie sollte sie es ihm auch mitteilen, dass es kein Spiel sondern Realität für sie war. Jetzt, da sie ihren Körper an den seinen presste, vollkommen nackt unter ihm lag, ihre Lippen gegen die seinen presste, ihre Zunge mit der seinigen duellierte? Wie?

Und als ihre Hände schließlich weiter über seine muskulöse Brust glitten, schien es ihr, als befände sie sich in einer anderen Welt. In einer Welt ohne Tabus, ohne den Fakt, dass dieser Mann normalerweise ein golden Band an seinen Finger trug, das nicht ihren Namen enthielt. An seinen Hüften angekommen spürte sie, wie es ihm gefiel, ihn erregte und als sie schließlich an den Bund des Höschens griff und diesen hinab schob, setzte bei beiden einfach alles aus. Alles.

Es wurde weder gesprochen, noch gewartet.

In der Sekunde, als er sich von seinem baumwollenen Käfig befreit hatte, waren ihre Beine bereits einladend gespreizt und ohne weiterhin zu zögern, drang er in sie ein, mit einer durchgehenden Bewegung und dann verharrte er über ihr. Wie eine aus Stein gemeißelte Figur.

Anfänglich waren ihre Augen geschlossen, musste sie sich doch erst an die unerwartete und ungewohnte Größe anpassen, sich etwas entspannen. Doch schließlich blickte sie ihn an und dieser Kontakt hatte mehr an Intensität als alles, was dieses Paar jemals zuvor erlebt hatte. Undercover oder real.

Nach wenigen Bewegungen seinerseits merkte er, dass er ihr mehr Zeit geben musste, da er ihr den Schmerz im Gesicht ablesen konnte. Und so bewegte er sich sanfter, küsste ihren Hals, saugte an der Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr, die sie sehr zu erregen schien.

Nur hatte Elliot für sich festgestellt, dass er nicht lange in dieser Situation verharren konnte, ansonsten würde sie von all dem im Endeffekt nichts mehr haben, so erregte ihn dieser Akt. Auf den er Jahre gewartet hatte.

Und der Tanz, den sie nun begannen, war schnell, rhythmisch und fordernd. Er verlangte ihr viel Kontrolle ab, nicht seinen realen Namen zu rufen, wissend, dass es Michael war, der sie im Moment dominierte und nicht Elliot. Und für Elliot war es keineswegs einfacher. So gerne hätte er ihren Namen über seine Lippen kommen lassen, ihn hinausposaunt, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr.

In einem Moment lag sie einfach nur unter ihm, im anderen hatte er ihre Beine um seine Schultern gelegt, sie in eine Position gebracht, in der sie sich noch nie zuvor befunden hatte. Vielleicht war es seine Größe, die Wucht mit der er in sie fuhr oder auch der Fakt, dass er an ihren Gesichtszügen erkannte, was ihr gefiel und was nicht – irgendwann hatte er sie zu lesen gelernt – dass sie schließlich zu einem lange anhaltenden Höhepunkt kam. Und er schloss sich ihr rasch an. Zurückhaltung hatte es keine mehr geben können.

Ihre Beine fielen von seinen Schultern auf das Laken und Elliot auf sie, keine Worte findend, versuchte er langsam seine Atmung zu stillen, genügend Luft zu bekommen. Unwissend, wie es nun weitergehen sollte.

Hatte er eine Grenze überschritten, diese magische Grenze zwischen allem und nichts?

Würde sie ihn hassen, alles abbrechen und nie wieder in seine Nähe kommen oder war genau das Gegenteil der Fall? Würde sie nie wieder von seiner Seite weichen? Stets seine Nähe suchen? Klammern, so wie er es von seiner blonden Frau zu Hause gewohnt war? Nie hatte er etwas anderes als diese zwei Typen Frau kennengelernt.

Im Regelfall schob Olivia alles von sich.

Ein letztes Mal wollte er nun ihren Geruch in sich aufnehmen, ihn für immer archivieren, falls sie wirklich ihr Sachen nehmen und laufen würde. Wie sie es so oft tat. Und so ließ er seine Nase an ihren Hals gleiten und schnüffelte förmlich, platzierte einen Kuss. Sanft. Nichts erwartend.

Und sie streckte ihren Hals, genoss es. Sagte nichts über sein Gewicht, das auf ihr lag, den Fakt, dass sein Penis sich immer noch in ihr befand. Sie lag einfach da.

Vollkommene Entspannung hatte sich in ihrem Körper breit gemacht. Noch nie hatte sie einen sexuellen Akt als so hoch empfindsam empfunden, dass jede Bewegung die er machte, sie immer noch erregte, kleine elektrische Ströme durch ihren Körper sendete.

Wortlos lagen sie noch einige Minuten da, die Augen geschlossen, als sich schließlich das Bett neben ihnen bewegte und sich das andere Paar aufmachte, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Und sie taten es ihnen gleich. Wortlos half Elliot Olivia wieder in die Korsage, sie reinigten sich getrennt voneinander im kleinen angrenzenden Badezimmer und Elliot betätigte den roten Knopf, als sie den Raum verließen.

Wortlos setzte sich Olivia, ihr Gesicht immer noch leicht gerötet, auf einen Barhocker und bestellte sich eine kalte Soda. Es war bereits nach Mitternacht und alle hatten ihre Hüllen, bis auf die Masken, fallenlassen. Nachdem sie einige kleine Schlucke genommen hatte, ging sie in die gemeinsame Umkleide und legte ab, Elliot ebenfalls, ohne Worte auszutauschen.

Wortlos. Keiner von beiden wusste in diesem Moment, was er sagen sollte.

Olivia konnte nicht hinweg, immer wieder einen Blick auf seine Genitalien zu werfen, so wie sie sich jetzt, frei von all dem Stoff, ihr jetzt präsentierten und er starrte ihr gedankenverloren an die Brust. So viele hatte er in seinem Leben, ihm so nahe, noch nicht gesehen. War sie doch gerade die zweite Frau gewesen, mit der er irgendwelche sexuellen Handlungen vollzogen hat.

Es war ihm nicht recht, dass sein Kopf Vergleiche zwischen Olivia und Kathy herstellte und er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, aber es gelang ihm kaum. Immer wieder stellte er sich vor, wie es doch sein müsse, wenn sie in seinen Armen aufwache. Dass sie wahrscheinlich keine Flanellnachthemden trug und, und, und.

Olivia hingegen stellte keine Vergleiche mit einer speziellen Person an, sondern eher mit ihrer Fantasie. Diesen gerade erlebten Moment hatte sie oft durchgespielt. Fantasiert. Und er hatte jegliche Erwartung weit übertroffen, aber dieses Faktes war sie sich bereits seit dem gestrigen Tag bzw. der Nacht bewusst.

Als sie schließlich zu Hause ankamen, war es weit nach Mitternacht. Olivia war im Auto eingeschlafen und es hatte Elliot einiges an Mühe gekostet, sie zu wecken, wissend, dass sie eine Dusche nehmen wollen würde.

Gegenseitig ließen sie sich alle Freiheiten im Haus, versuchten nicht zu analysieren, wie und warum es bereits in der zweiten Nacht, beim zweiten Besuch, so weit gekommen war. Sie wechselten kein Wort und als Olivia aus dem Bad trat, schlief Elliot bereits.

Und diesmal tat er es wirklich. Sie saß vielleicht noch zwanzig Minuten im Bett und notierte sich einige Punkte zu dem kennengelernten Paar, schrieb auch nieder, dass sie Sex hatten – Tatsachen, Empfindungen. Keine Hoffnungen.

Nach einem Sonntag, an dem sie lange ausschliefen, gemeinsam kochten, als wäre niemals etwas vorgefallen, bereitete Olivia sich weiter auf ihren ersten Schultag vor und Elliot las sich noch einmal in diverse architektonische Fachvokabel ein. Einst, als Jugendlicher hatte er die Idee gehabt, Architekt zu werden, nur war es nie so weit gekommen, stets wollte er die Welt retten. Auch vor Männern, wie seinem Vater.

„Möchtest du mit mir über etwas sprechen?", fragte Munch, als er Olivias Arbeitsraum betrat, die gerade am Laptop saß und eine kleine Recherche zu Shakespeare und Hamlet Interpretationen einholte.

„Über was John?", fragte sie und blickte auf, als er sich in den ihr gegenüberstehenden Ohrensessel setzte.

„Die letzten Nächte? Euren Forschungsstand?" Johns Stimme klang etwas zögerlich, er wollte sie nicht zu etwas zwingen, zudem sie nicht bereit war. Er ahnte, dass etwas vorgefallen war, da sie keinerlei Worte über die letzten Nächte wechselten. Gar keine.

„Was möchtest du hören? Wir haben zwei Paare kennengelernt, das erstere hat uns eingeladen, mit ihnen kommenden Donnerstag ins Frederick's zu kommen. Sie rufen uns an. Das gestrige Paar, was soll ich über sie sagen?" Was sollte sie sagen, ohne alles preiszugeben? Sie machte eine kurze Pause und John erkannte, dass etwas vorgefallen war, über das sie noch nicht bereit war zu sprechen. „Sie waren relativ unspektakulär, hinterließen keinen bleibenden Eindruck."

„Hast du deine Notizen zu ihnen vervollständigt, damit ich am Montag Nachforschungen anstellen kann, Liv?"

„Natürlich. Ich muss sie nur noch fertig abtippen. Ich werde es nach dem Abendessen erledigen."

„Danke. Deine Schrift ist zwar lesbarer als Elliots aber …"

„Ich habe gesagt, John, dass ich sie abtippe. Und wenn du mir nun etwas Zeit gibt, um meine Vorbereitungen abzuschließen, dann ist das andere auch rascher erledigt."

Als er die Türe hinter sich schloss, legte Olivia eine klassische CD in die kleine Stereoanlage, die in einer Ecke stand, und versuchte sich wieder einmal über die Vorfälle der letzten Nacht im Klaren zu werden.

Was bedeuteten sie?

Wenn sie ihre Augen schloss, konnte sie immer noch seinen Atem an ihrem Hals spüren und alleine bei dem Gedanken, griff sie an die Stelle, an die er in der letzten Nacht Küsse platziert hatte.

Mehrfach hatte sie sich dabei erwischt, als die Erinnerungen an den sexuellen Akt, das Empfinden, die Gefühle währenddessen, in ihr aufkamen, sie es quasi bildlich vor sich sah.

Mehrfach hatte sie sich gesagt, dass es alles nur Show war. Ein Undercover-Einsatz.

Mehrfach hatte sie sich gesagt, dass er ein verheirateter Mann war, der all das zuhause, rund um die Uhr, von seiner Frau haben konnte.

Doch auch Elliot erging es keineswegs anders. Nur wusste Olivia dies selbstverständlich nicht. Sobald er seine Augen schloss, sah er ihren, für ihn makellosen, Körper vor seinem geistigen Auge.

Aber er erklärte sich immer wieder, dass sie eine Frau war, die von jedem Mann haben konnte, was sie wollte. Sie sicherlich mehr Erfahrungen hatte, als er jemals sammeln würde. Außerdem konnte sie jeden Mann haben, wieso sollte sie gerade ihn wollen?

Er war ein verheirateter Mann.

Sobald sie wieder in New York waren, würde all dies in Vergessenheit geraten. Olivia würde weiterhin mit Männern ausgehen und er abends zu seiner Frau und den bald erwachsenen Kindern nachhause fahren. Daher versuchte er alles in Erinnerung zu behalten. Alles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel – 8**

_A/N: Leider war die Swingerclub-Folge der Amis eher langweilig, keinerlei E/O das nennenswert gewesen wäre. Sorry zudem, dass es mit dem Update ewig dauert im Moment aber Real-Life is keeping me busy. _

_Sobald sie wieder in New York waren, würde all dies in Vergessenheit geraten. Olivia würde weiterhin mit Männern ausgehen und er abends zu seiner Frau und den bald erwachsenen Kindern nachhause fahren. Daher versuchte er alles in Erinnerung zu behalten. Alles._

Als Munch frühmorgens das Zimmer betrat sah er Liv und Elliot eng umschlungen im gemeinsamen Bett liegen, als wären sie schon ewig in der Situation, sich ein Bett zu teilen. Elliot lag beinahe komplett auf Olivia drauf, seine Nase berührte sie an ihrer Wange, seine Hand umschlang eine Brust, hielt sie fest, als würde sie dies jede einzelne Nacht machen. John schmunzelte, schmunzelte und lächelte, zog sein Telefon aus der Hosentasche und zog mit diesem, die Welt kontrollierenden Gerät, ein Foto. Zudem schätze er sich glücklich, dass der Auslöser niemanden aufgeweckt hatte, um beiden die Blamage zu ersparen.

Doch war es ein Anblick den er insgeheim erwartet hatte. John hatte zwischendurch gemerkt, dass etwas vorgefallen sein muss, was daran lag, dass sie sich mehr aus dem weg gingen als zuvor, die Türe schlossen, wenn sie irgendetwas diskutierten, was sie am Abend vorhatten, gemeinsam über einen Vorfall sprachen – auch wenn dies niemals vorzukommen schien.

Manchmal fragte sich Munch, was sie erlebten, über das sie nicht sprachen und sie sollten es mit ihm besprechen. Sie schlichen sich in den frühen Morgenstunden ins Haus, wechselten kaum ein Wort, sobald die Türe hinter ihnen geschlossen war und verhielten sich teilweise etwas gekünstelt – als würden sie etwas verbergen. Nur was?

Einmal hatte er bereits Bericht erstattet, dass sie ein Paar kennengelernt hatten, welches sie dann auch eingeladen hat, einen anderen Club zu besuchen. Beim Background-Check war nichts rausgekommen, zu Johns Verwunderung. Oder eigentlich nicht zur Verwunderung, es hätte ihn erstaunt, wenn sie am ersten Abend auf das richtige Paar, den richtigen Mann, getroffen wären.

Als Liv sich etwas bewegte, schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer, lehnte die Türe abermals an und stand noch einige Sekunden am Gang, bevor er sich ans Frühstück-machen machte.

Ihre Augen waren geschlossen gewesen, als eine Hand fest, zu fest, ihre Brust umklammerte, sie umschloss, lieblich, erotisch und zugleich etwas schmerzhaft, wenngleich erregend, befriedigend und lustfördernd. Noch nie war sie in einer Stimmung wie dieser aufgewacht, in einer die sie hoffen ließ, dass sie sich befreien konnte von dieser festen Umarmung, um ihr Problem – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Doch es schien, als würde dies nicht passieren wollen, da der muskulöse Körper keinerlei Regung zeigte, als sie versuchte, diesen zu bewegen. Sie war wie eingeschlossen. Fühlte sich geschmeichelt und doch verunsicherte sie der Fakt, dass es ein verheirateter Mann war, der sie so berührte.

Es hatte etwas länger gedauert, bis sie sich befreit hatte, aber schlussendlich war sie duschen gegangen, hatte seinen Geruch von ihrem Körper abgewaschen und war in einem Laufoutfit aus dem Haus gegangen. Olivia musste einen klaren Kopf bekommen und das Laufen war immer schon eine Option für sie gewesen.

Sie lief den Radweg entlang, eine Stunde vielleicht auch länger bevor sie überhaupt den Gedanken hegte umzukehren. Scheiß triefte von ihrer Stirn, das Wasser war ihr bereits ausgegangen. Für eine Minute gestand sie sich ein, dass sie vielleicht zu weit gelaufen war, vielleicht im Haus anrufen sollte, mit der Bitte, sie abzuholen. Aber dann, als sie auf den Stufen eines Hauses saß, erkannte Olivia, dass sie sich diesen Fehler nicht eingestehen durfte, dass sie mit Elliot geschlafen hatte und nun, ja, nun musste sie mit den etwaigen Konsequenzen leben. Nur welche würde es geben?

„Wo warst du?", fragte Elliot aufgewühlt, als sie, am Ende ihrer Kräfte, das Haus betrat. Vielleicht waren es vier Stunden gewesen, vielleicht weniger, die sie insgesamt unterwegs gewesen ist. Sie wusste es nicht und es war ihr egal.

Als sie schließlich unter der Dusche stand, musste sie feststellen, dass ihre Haut stark gerötet war, man die Ränder ihres Shirts genau erkennen konnte.

Nur mit seiner Hilfe schaffte sie es in den ersten Stock und unter die Dusche. Keine Worte wurden gewechselt und sie stieß ihn nicht von sich, als er ihr quasi die Sportkleidung vom Leib riss und sie unter die kühlende Dusche stellte, ihr ein Glas Wasser einflößte.

„Welche Dummheiten du machst", sagte er leise, als er neben ihr in der Dusche zu Boden sank. Ein Blick auf ihren Rücken ließ Bände sprechen, nur mit intensiver Pflege würde sie in den nächsten Tagen in der Lage sein, ohne starke Schmerzen, Kleidung zu tragen.

Jetzt erst bedachte er, dass es ihr eventuell unangenehm sein konnte, dass er sie nackt sah, an einem Tag, an dem sie nicht in einem Swingerclub waren, einem Tag …

„Liv wir müssen dich eincremen. Ich schicke John in die Apotheke und lasse ihn eine Salbe holen, inzwischen solltest du dich abtrocknen und ins Bett legen."

„Ah …", stöhnte sie nur, als sie sich langsam aufrichtete. Er half ihr, tupfte ihren Rücken zärtlich ab, versuchte sie so wenig wie möglich zu berühren.

Als sie nackt am Bett lag, schob er ein frisches, dünnes Laken über ihren Körper, bis sie schließlich bis über den Po bedeckt war.

Elliot kümmerte sich darum, dass Munch Schmerztabletten und eine heilende Salbe holen fuhr und holte Liv ein großes Glas Wasser mit einem isotonischen Mittel, um sie wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen.

„Liv?", fragte er vorsichtig, als er wieder das Schlafzimmer betrat und sie nackt, schlafend, vor ihm lag. Ihr Haar war inzwischen getrocknet, ihre Nase tief in den Polster vergraben. Elliot kniete sich neben das Bett und strich ihr mehrmals sanft das Haar zur Seite, bis sie schließlich aufwachte. „Liv, trink das, du brauchst das."

Sie richtete sich etwas auf, zog das Laken über ihre Brust, aber keineswegs verlegen sondern eher in einer Art Reflex. „Danke", sagte sie leise und trank die gelbliche Flüssigkeit in kleinen Schlucken.

„Wieso bist du so weit gelaufen, Liv?", fragte er sie sanft und strich weiter immer wieder das Haar aus ihrem Gesicht.

Olivia wollte mit den Schultern zucken, aber die vorhandenen Schmerzen ließen dies nicht zu. „Ich weiß es nicht, habe das Gefühl für die Zeit verloren."

„Du hättest anrufen können …."

„Ich hatte kein Telefon mit und …", und die neue Nummer kannte sie noch nicht auswendig, vielleicht hätte sie sonst angerufen und sich abholen lassen. Von John.

Wenige Minuten später traf John ein und sah, wie die beiden leise plauderten, Elliot saß immer noch auf dem Bett, Liv hatte die Beine aufgestellt und ihre Brust gegen die Knie gelehnt.

„Dich hat's erwischt", kommentierte er nur, als er sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes setzte und einen Aftersun-Spray aus der Papiertüte nahm und großzügig begann ihren Rücken einzusprühen. „Das darfst du nicht mehr machen. Wie schaut das bloß in einem deiner sexy Outfits aus", sagte er mit einer gewissen Ironie in der Stimme.

„Glaub mir eines John, das ist meine geringste Sorge. Das Unterrichten in passender Kleidung bereitet mir … uh … das ist kalt." In der Apotheke hatte er mehrmals nachgefragt, welche Medizin die beste sei und hatte mehr als wahrscheinlich notwendig eingekauft, allerdings kannte er Olivias Gewohnheiten nicht und wie sie mit einem Sonnenbrand umging. Egal wie intensiv die Sonne in New York bisher gewesen war, sie hatte zuvor nicht einmal eine rote Nase gehabt, auch wenn sie den ganzen Tag im Freien gewesen war, nicht einmal rötlich war sie gewesen und Sonnencreme hat er sie noch nie benutzen gesehen. Stets hatte er gedacht, dass es an ihrer von Natur aus eher olivfarbenen Hautfarbe läge.

„Du wirst es morgen sicherlich bereuen."

„Das Laufen ….", sagte sie mit einem Stöhnen am Ende.

„Nein, dass man dich für den Lehrberuf eingeteilt hat. Die Teens werden sicherlich über deine rote Nase lachen." Kaum hatte John den Satz vollendet. Kurz lachten alle gemeinsam, bevor Liv abermals das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzerrte.

„Diese hat man mir auch gegeben", sagte John und reichte ihr zwei Schmerztabletten, die sie ohne weitere Diskussionen mit einem Schluck einnahm.

„Leg dich noch etwas schalfen, Liv, ich sprühe dir noch einmal den Rücken und die Schultern ein und dann ruhe dich etwas aus."

John verließ den Raum, warf einen Blick zurück und konnte erkennen, wie Liv ohne weiteres Schamgefühl, ohne darauf zu achten, wie weit das Laken rutschen würde, sich wieder auf den Bauch legte. Intimität.

„In Zukunft läufst du nur noch mit mir, nicht mehr alleine."

„Und was soll das bringen? Dann habe ich keine Sekunde mehr für mich", antwortete sie ihm leicht entrüstet.

„Wenn du alleine sein willst, geht das auch anders."

„Ich laufe immer, wenn ich nachdenken muss."

„Wir sind nicht in New York, Liv. Kalifornien ist anders. Setz dich auf den Strand, in den Schatten, schwimme, jogge am Abend, aber wenn du untertags gehst, dann nicht mehr alleine."

Elliot meinte es nicht böse, wollte sie nicht in ihrer Freiheit einschränken, allerdings war sie es stets gewesen, die Leute von sich wies, es bevorzugte alleine zu sein. Aber sie waren hier ein Ehepaar und mussten sich auch so verhalten, konnten es nicht riskieren durch solch eine Blödheit aufzufliegen. Enttarnt zu werden.

„Ich laufe immer alleine."

„Nein, wir sind auch gemeinsam gelaufen. Hier sind wir aber eine Ehepaar und Paare machen solche Sachen gemeinsam."

„Was weißt du schon von der Ehe?", sagte sie wütend und stand auf, das Lacken um sich geschlungen und schritt zum Fenster.

„Mehr als du Liv, immerhin war ich einmal verheiratet."

Und mit diesen Worten hatte er das Messer, welches er vorher langsam in ihre Magengegend gestoßen hatte, umgedreht, Schmerzen verursacht. Ihr den letzten Stoß versetzt.

Nur in das Laken gehüllt schritt sie auf den Balkon, wissend, dass er hier den Streit nicht fortsetzten konnte, da man sie hören würde, so eng wie die Häuser hier aneinander standen. Von hier aus konnte sie einige Kinder am Strand spielen sehen, wie sie stets versuchten, vor den Wellen wegzulaufen und doch war das Meer meist schneller.

„Ich möchte nicht mit dir streiten", sagte Elliot leise, als er plötzlich hinter ihr auftauchte, „das möchte ich wirklich nicht … mein Liebes … aber du solltest einsehen, dass es unvernünftig ist, um diese Uhrzeit so weit zu laufen, schau dir deinen Rücken und deine Brust an, alles dunkelrot."

„Lass mich in Frieden", erklärte sie ihm, ging ihm aus dem Weg und legte sich wieder aufs Bett. Bevor er wortlos den Raum verließ, sprühte er ihr abermals den Rücken ein – kein Bitte, kein Danke – und richtete dann gemeinsam mit Munch ein Mittagessen, lediglich für sie beide. Liv betrat den restlichen Tag, bis in die frühen Abendstunden die untere Etage des Hauses nicht mehr.

Ja, sie fühlte sich verletzt durch Elliots Worte, obwohl sie wusste, dass er es wahrscheinlich nicht so gemeint hatte, wie sie es aufgefasst hatte. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie mit einem Mann auf so engem Raum zusammenlebte, stets hatte sie es verhindern können, dass ein Mann richtig bei ihr eingezogen war. Und nun war es nicht nur ihr Partner, mit dem sie ein Haus und Bett teilte, nein, es war ihr verheirateter Partner, mit dem sie auch schlief – des Jobs wegen. Doch konnte sie sich das selbst natürlich nicht so eingestehen, sie hatte Gefühle für ihn, die seit Jahren über das Partnerschaftliche hinausgingen. Weit hinaus.

+++ Kapitel 8 +++


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel – 9

Als sie am Nachmittag wieder aufwachte, schmerzte ihr ganzer Körper – auf deiner einen Seite von der Sonne und auf der anderen vom Laufen selbst. Liv hatte es übertrieben und sie wusste es. Elliot war nett zu ihr gewesen und sie hatte ihn angeflogen, ungerechtfertigt war sie auf ihn losgegangen. Allerdings mussten noch einige Vorbereitungen erledigt werden, sie hatte sich zwar zu Hamlet diverse Notizen gemacht, war sich aber unsicher. Es war Jahre her, seitdem sie so eine Aufgabe zum letzten Mal erledigen musste – vor einer Gruppe Jugendlicher stehen und sie davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass Shakespeare lebensnotwendig ist. Jugendliche – die schlimmsten Kritiker.

Vorsichtig begab sie sich in das Ankleidezimmer und suchte nach etwas möglichst Luftigen und wurde fündig, ein weißes Tunika-artiges Kleid aus dünner weißer Baumwolle. Es sah orientalisch aus und als sie es angezogen hatte und kurz vor dem Spiegel stand, erkannte sie, dass es ausreichen musste. Sie konnte nichts darunter anziehen. Sogar die dünne Baumwolle schmerzte.

Die Stufen ins Erdgeschoss waren rasch absolviert, aber bei jedem Schritt durchfuhr sie ein stechender Schmerz.

„Schau, wer wach ist!", kommentierte John als er sie in der Küche erkannte. Elliot blickte kurz auf von seinem File, es sollte ihm mehr über Architektur lehren, und war wie gefesselt von dem Bild, welches sich ihm bot. Sie war barfuß, ihr Haar in sanften Wellen – trotz dessen Kürze – und als er sie genauer studierte, kam es ihm so vor, als würde sie unter dem Kleid nichts tragen. Was diese Vorstellung seinen Lenden antat, konnte nur rasch durch das File verdeckt werden.

„Danke …", sagte sie und setzte sich kurz zu ihnen, in einer Hand das Wasser und Schmerztabletten in der anderen, eine Dosis musste noch sein.

„Du solltest nicht so viele davon nehmen", erklärte John väterlich.

„Alle 4 Stunden, ich weiß. Diese sind vorbei."

„Ich habe dir auch Sonnencreme aus der Apotheke mitgebracht, dachte nicht, dass ein Benson jemals einen Sonnenbrand bekäme."

„Zweimal in meinem Leben und nie hat es so wehgetan wie jetzt."

Sie plauderten etwas, besprachen die Planung für die kommende Woche. Elliot und Munch tranken Kaffee, Liv blieb bei ihrem Wasser und irgendwann boten die beiden ihr an, ihr Essen warmzumachen – Reis, Brokkoli und Hühnerfleisch. Eine von Livs Leibspeisen.

Elliot stand in der Küche am Herd, als Olivia einige Zeit später diesen Raum betrat, das Radio spielte im Hintergrund Jazz und sie hatte Schuldgefühle. Er hatte alles aufgegeben für diese Untersuchung, riskierte all das, das er sich im Laufe der letzten 25 Jahre aufgebaut hatte. Sie hatte ihn dazu gebracht, alles zu riskieren. Alles. Immerhin war sie es gewesen, die den ersten Schritt im Orgien-Zimmer gewagt hat, hat sich ihm in Folge leichtfertig hingegeben, alles offenbart, hat ihn nicht einmal davon abgehalten. Nicht als er sie geküsst, berührt oder mit ihr geschlafen hatte.

„Elliot?" Ihr Stimme war tiefer, ruhiger als sonst.

„Hm …"

„Es tut mir Leid wegen zuvor. Ich habe nicht das Recht gehabt dich so … ich hatte kein Recht das zu sagen."

„Liv, das war doch nicht so wild. Du brauchst dich für nichts entschuldigen."

„Doch. Du vermisst sie."

„Manchmal. Du bist manchmal so stur wie Maureen und Kathleen zusammen."

Ihre Antwort war ein einfaches Lächeln und sie legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. Eine Geste, die ihn oftmals beruhigt hatte, jetzt und in New York, sie wirkte immer. Doch dieses Mal zog er sie enger an sich, schloss sie in eine innige Umarmung.

„Ich vermisse die Kinder, aber nur die Kinder", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Was wollte er ihr damit sagen? Es verunsicherte sie etwas, diese Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören, zugleich ließ sie von ihm halten, ihre Brust gegen die seine Pressen. John konnte sie von seiner Position aus im Augenwinkel beobachten und lächelte zufrieden. Egal, ob sie nun in der Lage sein sollten, den Fall zu lösen oder nicht, wichtig war es, dass sie – wie es im Moment schien – den Weg zueinander gefunden hatten. Und er würde in New York einen saftigen Gewinn erhalten. Bürowetten.

„Es wird alles gut werden, Elliot. Sie wissen, dass du wieder zurückkommst."

„Vielleicht will ich das aber gar nicht. Zurück meine ich."

Sie antwortete ihm nicht, schwieg lieber und atmete lieber seinen maskulinen Duft ein, ihr Kopf lag immer noch auf seiner Schulter. Olivia könnte ewig so stehen bleiben, sich von ihm halten lassen, gestand sie sich ein, es fühlte sich richtig an. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sich etwas durch und durch richtig an und das bei dem einzigen Mann in ihrem Umfeld, den sie eigentlich nicht haben konnte. Eigentlich. Irgendwie hatte sie ihn bereits. Zumindest für eine gewisse Zeitspanne. Kurz.

Sie löste sich allmählich von ihm mit dem Kommentar, dass sie noch etwas für die Schule machen müsse und ging langsam die Treppe wieder hinauf. Wieso ließ sie sich nur immer wieder von diesem Mann in die Enge treiben? Emotional betrachtet. Er tat schließlich nichts um dies zu schüren, er war einfach Elliot. Einfach er selbst.

Als sie ihre Notizen aufmachte, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie etwas Distanz zwischen Elliot und sie bringen musste, wenn sie dir Rückkehr nach New York überleben wollte. Zweimal bereits hat sie den Gedanken gehegt, einfach nicht nach New York zurückzukehren, hierzubleiben im quasi ewigen Sommer. Aber das war nicht sie. Sie war ein New-York-Mensch, liebte zum Teil die kalten Winter, die wunderbaren Herbsttage im Central Park. Und ihren Job. Ihre Partner.

Elliot stand immer noch wie angewurzelt in der Küche. Selten war es bisher in all den Jahren vorgekommen, dass er sie halten durfte, es waren auserwählte Momente gewesen, meist traurige oder furchtbare Vorfälle waren diesen vorhergegangen.

Und. Und sie hatte es zugelassen, ihn nicht nach wenigen Sekunden weggestoßen. Er hatte sie halten dürfen. In manch einem Moment kam ihm diese so starke und dominante Frau an seiner Seite doch zerbrechlich und klein vor – wie ein junges Mädchen. Das sie wahrscheinlich nie sein durfte.

Zuhause mit Kathy war immer alles etwas kompliziert gewesen. In der Zeit, in der sie noch versucht haben, etwas zu retten und nicht einfach nur nebeneinander lebten, war es schwer gewesen, Zeit für Intimitäten oder einfach nur gemeinsame Ruhe zu finden. Ihre Eltern lebten zu weit weg, seine Mutter war nie in Frage gekommen. Ein oder zwei Mal hatte Liv aufgepasst, Kinder gesittet als er Kathy ausgeführt hatte aber stets gab es nur die gleichen Diskussionsthemen: Kinder, Geld, sein Job. Und irgendwann kam dann noch Olivia hinzu. Kathys Eifersucht war unbegründet gewesen. Gewesen. Eines Tages musste er sich eingestehen, dass es mehr war als Freundschaft, die er für seine Partnerin empfand und der Abschied von seiner Frau hat ihm kaum einen Wimpernschlag gekostet, die vier Kinder hingegen, ja diese fehlten ihm. Schmerzhaft beinahe. Allerdings wollte Kathy es nicht sehen, dass sie sich schon vor Jahren emotional getrennt, er eine andere Richtung in seinem Leben eingeschlagen hatte.

Kurzerhand überwand er die Treppe zum ersten Stock, die aufgewärmte Mahlzeit in der Hand und öffnete die Türe. Liv saß über ihren Unterlagen, den Laptop eingeschaltet und machte sich Notizen, hörte ihn kaum.

„Hier", sagte er rasch und stellte ihr das Essen hin. „Wir sollten reden."

„Über was?", fragte sie rasch, schon die Arbeit zur Seite und griff nach dem Besteck.

„Dich. Mich. Uns."

„Elliot?"

„Was Liv? Wir sind hier in LA, du läufst Kilometer und niemand weiß, wo du bist, wann du wieder kommst. Keine Nachricht. Kein Handy mit. Nichts. Was wäre, wenn dir etwas zugestoßen wäre. Wir hätten keinerlei Ahnung gehabt. Wie kannst du so verantwortungslos sein."

Es waren nun andere Worte aus seinem Mund gekommen, als er geplant hatte und dies ärgerte ihn. Elliot war wütend geworden, über sich und ihr Verhalten. Aufbrausend. Furios.

„Lass mich in Frieden Elliot. Wir haben darüber schon diskutiert und ich bin nicht willig, es noch einmal zu tun."

„Du hast die ganze Operation gefährdet", warf er ihr vor und stand in all seiner Größe und Breite vor ihr. Aufgebaut wie der Feind.

Liv stand auf und war dabei den Raum zu verlassen. Sie stritt nicht gerne mit ihm. Und es schien, als würde er im Moment den Streit suchen. Sie schritt in Richtung der geschlossenen Türe, doch Elliot stemmte seine Hand gegen diese, ließ sie das stabile Holz nicht bewegen.

„Elliot", schrie sie ihn beinahe an, doch darauf bedacht, nicht zu laut zu werden, die Nachbaren nicht Zuschauer eines ‚Ehestreits' werden zu lassen.

„Du kannst nicht vor jeder Diskussion weglaufen."

„Es gibt hier nichts zu diskutieren, Elliot. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, dem habe ich zugestimmt und nun lass mich arbeiten. Geh einfach. Und wenn du das Thema noch einmal auf den Tisch bringst, dann kannst du deine Operation alleine zu Ende bringen."

„Lauf nur, das ist ja deine Perfektion. Laufen, vor allem wegrennen."

„Ich laufe vor nichts davon, Elliot", fuhr sie ihn an und versuchte seine Hand von ihrer Schulter zu entfernen, ohne vom Türknopf abzulassen.

„Natürlich tust du es. Immer und immer wieder. Ansonsten wärst du gar nicht Joggen gegangen."

„Klarer Kopf? Davon schon einmal etwas gehört. Ich musste nachdenken."

„Über was?"

„Das geht dich nichts an Elliot. Auch wenn wir hier verheiratet sind, muss ich nicht alles mit dir teilen. Wir sind nicht richtig verheiratet."

„Was fehlt denn noch? Was unterscheidet uns von einer normalen Ehe? Du teilst deine Gedanken nicht mit mir, dafür deinen Körper – das ist eine Ehe, Liv."

„Ich teile meinen Körper …"

„Nein? Nicht?", nun war seine Stimme sehr laut geworden, so laut, dass sogar John das Gespräch verfolgen konnte. „Du hast relativ willig deinen Körper zur Verfügung gestellt. Oder soll ich dir in Erinnerung rufen, dass du es warst, die von Null zu oralem Sex in weniger als einer Minute umgesattelt hat?"

„Elliot das war …"

„Was? Lilly und nicht Liv, die ihre Beine vor mir breit gemacht hat? Die ihre Lippen …." Olivia versteckte ihr Gesicht, presste sich selbst gegen die Türe, um möglichst viel Distanz zwischen sich und Elliot zu bringen.

Elliots Wut schäumte über. Wie konnte man nur so stur sein wie sie? Und seine Aggression zeigte sich in seiner nächsten Tat. Er presste seinen Körper gegen den ihren, seine starke Brust gegen ihren so empfindlichen Rücken. Sie schrie kurz auf. Er dachte nicht weiter nach. Seine Hände glitten zu ihre Hüften, fuhren seitlich langsam höher.

„Willst … warst du es, die die Beine geöffnet hat, die …" Seine Hände hatten ihre Brüste gefunden, seitlich streifte er über die vorhandene Wölbung. Sie wehrte sich nicht. Stumm stand sie in der Position verharrend. Er umfasste ihre Brüste. Grob. Roh. „… die niemals einen Rückzieher machte, die kaum überlegte, dass der Mann den sie befriedigte, ein verheirateter ist? Natürlich nicht. Wieso auch. Du hast nichts zu verlieren. Niemanden, der zu Hause auf dich wartet." Seine Stimme war nun zu einem verletzenden Flüstern geworden. „Niemanden", sagte er wiederholt und ließ seine Finger nun mit ihren Brustwarzen spielen, nachdem er mit etwas Gewalt ihren Körper an den seinen gezogen hatte, um zwischen Holz und Livs Körper zu gelangen. Und Olivia wehrte sich abermals nicht.

Jede Berührung seiner Hände genoss sie beinahe und das machte ihn noch wütender. Nicht nur, dass sie es zuließ, dass er ihr Schmerzen zufügte, sie gegen ihren Willen, ohne ihre Zustimmung berührte. Zudem merkte er, wie ihr Körper reagierte, sich dem seinen fügte, auch wenn ihr Kopf wahrscheinlich etwas anderes verlangte, ihre innere Stimme sie ermahnte.

+++ Ende Kapitel 9 +++

Mehr? LG Star-the-Buck


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel – 10

_Jede Berührung seiner Hände genoss sie beinahe und das machte ihn noch wütender. Nicht nur, dass sie es zuließ, dass er ihr Schmerzen zufügte, sie gegen ihren Willen, ohne ihre Zustimmung berührte. Zudem merkte er, wie ihr Körper reagierte, sich dem seinen fügte, auch wenn ihr Kopf wahrscheinlich etwas anderes verlangte, ihre innere Stimme sie ermahnte._

Sie konnte das leise Stöhnen nicht verbergen, als seine Hand plötzlich den Weg zwischen ihre Beine gefunden hatte. Liv hatte versucht es zu kontrollieren, versucht, diesen Laut ihrem Mund nicht entkommen zu lassen.

Und plötzlich hörte man den unüberhörbaren Ringtone von Elliots Handy durch das Haus schallen. Unter Sekunden waren seine Hände von ihrem Körper gewichen, er hatte die Türe aufgemacht und war in Richtung Telefon gelaufen. Nur wenige hatten seine Nummer, daher musste es wichtig sein.

Olivia hingegen lehnte mit den Oberarmen gegen den Schreibtisch gelehnt da und wusste nicht, was eben gerade passiert war. Vorwürfe? Provokation?

„Seid ihr euch sicher, dass es das Paar ist, welches wir suchen?", fragte Elliot beinahe euphorisch.

Auf der anderen Seite befand sich Fin und ein Agent vom FBI, beide redeten teilweise gleichzeitig auf ihn ein. Es waren die Informationen gewesen, die Elliot und Liv Munch weitergeben haben lassen.

Es war das erste Paar. Der aller erste Abend. Jack und Christina.

Elliot hatte die Servietten eingesteckt, besser gesagt in Olivias Korsett versteckt, die das Paar benutzt hatte, auf denen zuvor ihre Getränke gestanden waren. Es war eine Last-Minute-Aktion gewesen, ein Glücksgriff.

Elliot machte sich Notizen. Jack und Christina Daniels. Er war offiziell Personalvermittler, sie Anwältin für Fremdenrecht. Es passte perfekt. Offiziell und inoffiziell hatten sie alle Drähte in der Hand. Man versprach Elliot an eine gefakten Emailadresse Bilder, Profile, Informationen zu schicken, in verschlüsselter Form, passwortgeschützt.

„Wir treffen sie am Ende der Woche im Frederick's."

„Dort braucht man eine Einladung, eine schriftliche und darf nur in Sonderfällen Bekannte und Freunde mitbringen. Es ist ein Sonderfall, dieser Club", informierte ihn Fin. „Es herrschen strenge Vorschriften. Swingen bedeutet dort Partnertausch und es werden diverse Mädchen und Frauen, aber auch Männer zur Verfügung gestellt, die nach unseren Nachforschungen, dem Club gehören und so zu sagen, mit dem Eintritt angemietet werden. Es ist ein sehr komplexes System. Sehr komplex. Man muss am Anfang Formulare ausfüllen, Daten kundtun. Von einem Informanten haben wir gehört, dass auch Bluttests gemacht werden, aber nicht immer. Drogen sind streng verboten, Alkohol wird nur in leichter Form ausgeschenkt, nur Bier und Wein und dieser nicht immer. Dort wird mehr auf das Sexuelle Wert gelegt, der Unterhaltungsfaktor steht im Hintergrund. Ihr müsst höllisch aufpassen und du musst auf Babygirl achtgeben." Elliot stimmte leicht genervt zu. „Wir haben gehört, dass es dort einige sehr einflussreiche Kunden geben soll. Männer, die in diversen höheren Positionen zuhause sein sollen, ein Informant meinte, er habe Senator Oliver Jackobson den Club besuchen gesehen."

„Jackobson, Senator von Nevada?", fragte Munch nach.

„Genau dieser John. Wo ist übrigens Olivia?"

„Oben, bereitet sich auf ihre erste Unterrichtseinheit vor", schob Elliot schnell vor. Er hatte keine Lust sie zu rufen, sie jetzt zu sehen. Zu sehr verspürte er immer noch die Wut in sich, den Ärger, den sie in ihm auslöste, wenn sie so reagierte, handelte und dann schließlich gefügig war. Oder sich einfach nicht wehrte.

„Es kann sein, dass man einen von euch zum Partnertausch überreden will. Wer nicht mitspielt, wird aus dem Club geworfen. Es gibt Tage an denen es Frauenwahl und Männerwahl gibt."

„Das sind viele Punkte, die ihr beachten müsst."

Fin war kurz leise.

„Pass mir ja Liv auf. Einige Frauen sind schon umgekommen. Und ihr müsst mitspielen. Und nun sage, wie ist es in California?"

„Warm, sonnig und du weißt ja Fin," sagte John, „Frauen in Bikinis …."

„Nummer sieben oder sechs, die wievielte wäre es denn John?", scherzten die beiden Partner.

Langsamen Schrittes kam Liv die stiegen hinunter, mittlerweile umgezogen in ein lockeres Paar auf Jeans, ein Top und eine halb offene Bluse darunter. Sie würdigte Elliot keines Blickes.

„Hey Fin", sagte sie spielerisch und entnahm dem Kühlschrank eine kleine Flasche Wasser.

„Babygirl …"

„Wie läuft es in New York?"

„Alles wunderbar. Ich habe Elliot alle News gemailt, das Passwort für die Dateien gesagt. Passt auf, dass niemand diese Ausdrucke sieht. Ihr habt einen Aktenvernichter in einem Schrank im Arbeitszimmer, nutzt diesen. Im Hausmüll sollten nur die normal üblichen Papiere langen."

„Könntet ihr beide ein paar Schritte zurück gehen, damit ich tippen kann?", bat Liv, leicht aggressiv, die beiden Männer, die hinter ihr Standen, als würden sie sich am liebsten den Sessel mit ihr teilen.

Als die Profile der beiden geöffnet waren, staunten sie nicht schlecht, wie anders sie in Business-Outfits aussahen. Professionell, elegant und doch hatten sie etwas an sich, dass sie geheimnisvoll, irreal und irgendwie nach Unterwelt aussahen – zu perfekt. Zu sehr Armani und Versace, die Prada Handtasche von Christina, die teuren Schuhe von Jack. Ihre Profile waren über die Jahre genau geworden, man hatte diverse Lücken füllen können, doch was nie möglich gewesen war – sie auf frischer Tat zu erwischen, ihnen klar machen zu können. Aktiv beim Handeln. Der Club war bisher immer ein Schutzschild gewesen.

Olivia druckte alle Unterlagen aus, sie verteilten sie unter sich und alle fanden in Olivias Arbeitszimmer, der Bibliothek, einen bequemen Platz, um sich zu informieren. Alle Informationen in sich aufzusaugen und nach einmaligem Lesen alles zu vernichten.

Es war kaum möglich Elliots Parfum nicht wahrzunehmen für Liv. Es irritierte sie auf der einen Seite und machte sie auch wütend, aber nicht in ihrer sonstigen, aggressiven Art und Weise, sondern in einer eher sanften, die nur er schaffte, in ihr hervorzurufen.

Immer noch schwirrten Gedanken in ihrem Kopf umher, Bilder von dem Moment, in dem sie an die Türe gepresst dort gestanden war, und seine Hände schließlich über ihren Körper glitten. Das Tabu brachen, welches für dieses Haus herrschte.

Als der Abend immer weiter fortschritt, entschuldigte sich Elliot rasch und zog sich ins Schlafzimmer zurück, als Olivia zwei Stunden später das Zimmer betrat, hatte schlief er bereits tief. Sie setzte sich mit einem Buch in die vorhandene Nische, knipste die kleine Leselampe an las.

„Die Situation zwischen euch scheint angespannt", kommentierte John am nächsten Morgen, selbst noch im Morgenrock, Elliot inzwischen im dunkelblauen Anzug. Einem Kleidungsstück, welches er sich in dieser Art und Weise niemals gekauft hätte. Der Stoff war leicht glänzend, es war Seide, das Hemd darunter in einem helleren Blauton, die Krawatte hingegen war grün. John hatte bereits Witze über die eleganten italienischen Schuhe gemacht, handgenäht.

„Es ist alles bestens", versicherte ihm Elliot, als er beobachtete, wie Olivia in einem dunklen Kostüm – Rock und Blazer, darunter ein rosa Top, die Stiegen hinabstieg und mit den Schuhen in der Hand, den Unterlagen in der anderen, in die Küche kam.

„Kaffee, bitte, doppelt so viel wie sonst."

„Er wird dich nur nervöser machen", kommentierte John und stellte ihr einen schwarzen Kaffee auf den Tisch.

„Ich bin vorbereitet", murmelte sie vor sich hin und packte ihre Unterlagen in die bereitstehende Tasche.

„Wie viele Klassen hast du heute?"

„Drei glaube ich. Aber macht mich nicht wahnsinnig. Einmal Literatur der Tudor Zeit, ein anderes Mal moderne Kriminalliteratur und ich glaube, dass die dritte heute kreatives Schreiben ist, aber …."

„Ändert sich das denn so oft?", fragte John interessiert nach.

Er täuschte das Interesse gekonnt vor, um eine kleine Unterhaltung am Frühstückstisch anzuregen aber Elliot schwieg und Olivia würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Irgendetwas war vorgefallen. Er hatte zuvor den Streit gehört, aber jeder hatte ihm versichert, dass alles in bester Ordnung wäre, man keinen Diskussionsbedarf hätte.

Olivia packte, ohne Worte, noch eine Flasche Wasser in ihre Tasche und bereitete sich vor, zu gehen.

„Elliot es wird Zeit."

Er blickte sie verwundert an und trank weiter seinen Kaffee. „Du bringst sie in die Arbeit, wir haben nur ein Auto. Immerhin dürft ihr arbeiten gehen, ich muss mich hier zu Tode langweilen", meckerte John und strich seinen Pyjama glatt.

Wortlos, in kompletter Stille gingen sie zum Auto. Er schloss auf und ließ sie einsteigen bevor er sich einmal über das Gesicht fuhr und dann schließlich neben ihr Platz fand. Olivia fühlte sich unwohl in den Kostüm, aber in den Notizen stand etwas über Kleidungsvorschriften an der Schule und genau daran musste auch sie sich halten. Es störte sie. Bisher hatten immer dunkle Hosen, ein Hosenanzug oder sogar dunkle Jeans und eine Bluse, Top oder einfach nur T-Shirt gereicht, niemand hatte ihr vorgeschrieben, was sie zu tragen hatte. Hier war ein Rock empfohlen worden.

„Hör auf an deiner Strumpfhose zu ziehen, Liv, sonst holst du dir noch eine Laufmasche." Seine Stimme war monoton, emotionslos.

„Wie bin ich letzte Nacht ins Bett gekommen?", fragte sie leise und versuchte seine Monotonie zu übernehmen, doch dies gelang ihr nicht vollständig. Sie war im Sessel eingeschlafen und im Bett aufgewacht, das Buch lag neben ihr auf dem Nachttisch und jemand hatte ihr die Socken ausgezogen.

Als sie bereits am Highway waren, beinahe bei der Schule, antwortete er ihr erst: „Ich habe dich ins Bett getragen, weil ich nicht wollte, dass du heute Rückenschmerzen vom Sitzen hast."

Es war ein kurzes Lächeln, welches er in ihrem Gesicht vernehmen konnte, bevor sie sich wieder fasste, besann, dass sie böse auf ihn war.

Als sie am frühen Nachmittag schließlich vor der Schule stand und auf Elliot wartete, war sie froh, dass der Tag vorüber war. Die Sonne brannte auch an diesem Herbsttag vom Himmel herunter, der klar und blau war, vereinzelt sah man eine weiße Wolke – filmreifes Wetter.

Vor längerer Zeit war ihr bereits warm geworden, sie hatte den Blazer ausgezogen und stand nun, bereits strumpflos – sie hatte sich in einer Pause von dem Nylon befreit – am Parkplatz.

Ihr erster Arbeitstag war im Rahmen des Erwarteten verlaufen. Für Hamlet konnte sie kaum jemanden begeistern, auch wenn es eines ihrer Lieblingswerke war. Es schien eine Strafklasse zu sein, ein Kurs, den man nur deswegen belegte, weil man in keinen anderen hineingekommen war. Genau das Gegenteil war bei Kriminalliteratur der Fall. Der Raum war mehr als nur gefüllt, es gab Schüler, die sogar gebettelt hatten, noch zusätzlich teilnehmen zu dürfen, da dieses Genre sonst kaum angeboten wurde. Sie hatte Literaturlisten ausgeteilt, einen Zeitplan an die Wand projiziert und Referatstermine besprochen. Ein voller Erfolg.

Kreatives Schreiben war auch für sie in gewisser Weise Neuland. Natürlich hatte sie einige Kurse belegt, Gedichte und Kurzgeschichten verfasst aber dieses Mal ging es darum, ein Konzept und die ersten Kapitel für einen Roman herzustellen. Neuland, wie gesagt. Es befand sich bereits eine Liste mit passender Literatur in ihrer Tasche, die sie sich noch an diesem Nachmittag besorgen wollte. Aber wo blieb Elliot, nein, ihr Ehemann bloß?

Irgendwann riss ihr der Geduldsfaden und sie rief ihn schließlich an. Er hob nicht ab. Wo war Elliot nur?

Es verging eine weitere halbe Stunde und keine Antwort. Irgendwann kam eine Kollegin aus dem Gebäude und bot ihr an, sie mitzunehmen, heimzubringen. Und als Debbie sie schließlich vor dem Strandhaus absetzte, es genügend bewundert hatte, erkannte Olivia Elliots Auto in der Einfahrt stehen.

Er hatte auf sie vergessen.

Absichtlich?

Ende Kapitel 10

Mehr?


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel – 11

_Er hatte auf sie vergessen._

_Absichtlich?_

Neutral verabschiedete sich Olivia von ihrer Kollegin und dann stürmte sie, sobald das Auto außer Sichtweite war, ins Haus. Die Türe knallte ins Schloss.

„Das denkst du dir eigentlich, Elliot?", schrie sie, ohne zu wissen in welchem Raum er sich befand. „Du hast mich nicht abgeholt, wie ausgemacht gewesen ist!"

„Ich bin nicht dein Taxi Unternehmen", schrie er von der Veranda, auf der er saß, in kurzen Hosen, freiem Oberkörper, sonnend, mit einem Bier in der Hand.

Wütend, aggressiv, entriss sie ihm das Bier und leerte es ihm über den Kopf, schleuderte die Flasche dann – wortlos – von der Veranda und ging, stampfenden Schrittes, ins Obergeschoß, um sich von der lästigen Kleidung zu befreien. Nicht, dass dieses Kostüm nur unbequem war, an ihrem Rücken rieb, sondern sie schwitze darin, wie selten zuvor. Oder es war ihre Wut, die sie überkochen ließ.

Kaum hatte sie das Schlafzimmer betreten, ließ sie den Blazer auf den Boden fallen, im Stehen fiel auch gleich der Rock und so stand sie nun im Top und der Unterwäsche kurz vor dem Badezimmer. Ihre Ohrstecker herausnehmen, wendete sie noch einmal, legte sie auf den Nachtisch und in dem Moment, als auch ihr Top den Boden berührte, stand Elliot in der Türe.

„Wieso schreist du mich so an?", vernahm Olivia forsch. Sie hatte sich erschrocken, die Ruhe in einem Moment, seine aggressive Stimme im anderen. Liv drehte sich um, ihren nur in Unterwäsche gehüllten Körper nicht verdeckend – es gab nichts, was er noch nicht gesehen hatte – und ging auf ihn zu.

„Sei froh, dass ich dich nur angeschrien habe", pfauchte sie ihn an.

„Du hast mir Bier …"

„Und du hast es verdient. Ich habe auf dich gewartet, in der Sonne bin ich gestanden, bis eine Kollegin mich mitgenommen hat. Wäre sie nicht gekommen, würde ich immer noch dort stehen. Und du? Du sitzt bereits entspannt auf der Terrasse und genießt den Nachmittag. Morgen bringe ich dich in die Arbeit und das Auto bleibt bei der Schule stehen."

„Das kannst du nicht machen Liv."

„Oh doch oder willst du, dass ich in New York anrufe und ihnen mitteile, dass du die Operation gefährdest?"

„Du willst anrufen? Sei froh, dass ich es nicht gemacht habe."

„Wenn du noch einmal deine Stimme gegen mich erhebst, Elliot, dann schwöre ich dir, wirst du es bereuen", schrie sie ihn an, drehte sich um und wollte ins Badezimmer gehen, um endlich zu duschen.

„Was dann Liv?", fragte er und stand plötzlich dicht hinter ihr. „Was wirst du machen? Mich schlagen? Anschreien? Anschweigen? Oh, oder die Geheimwaffe jeder ‚Ehefrau'? – Sexentzug?"

„Ich glaube, du hast zu viel Sex in the City mit deinen Töchtern geschaut", sagte sie etwas fluchend. Immerhin stand sie noch immer nur in Unterwäsche vor ihm, er vor ihr mit nacktem Oberkörper. Seine Tattoos. Seine Muskeln. Krampfhaft versuchte sie, ihn nicht anzustarren. Aber es funktionierte nicht.

„Das sind ehe die Eheerfahrungen, die einer von uns beiden bereits gemacht hat."

„Wieso bist du der fixen Überzeugung, dass ich keinerlei Beziehungserfahrung habe?", fuhr sie ihn harscher als zuvor an. „Nur weil ich mit niemandem zusammenlebe, heißt es nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, wie es ist."

„Und wieso lebst du dann alleine? Weil es keiner mit dir aushält."

„Jahrelang hattest du kein Problem mit mir, Elliot."

„Wirklich? Du hast einen Sturkopf …."

„Da spricht der Richtige", konterte Olivia und ging ins Badezimmer, die Türe hinter sich nicht schließend, stieg aus dem Slip, ließ den BH ins Waschbecken gleiten und stieg unter die Dusche. Elliot folgte ihr.

Aber als er in der Mitte des Badezimmers stand, beobachtete, wie das Wasser über ihren Körper lief und sie mit einem Schwamm Seife über ihren Körper verteilte.

Er setzte sich auf die Wäschekorbbank, die neben der Dusche stand, und ihm den Blick auf sie verbot. Ein wichtiger Schritt um sich zu zügeln. Er war wütend und der Anblick ihrer Nacktheit verwirrte ihn. Als sie aus der Dusche stieg, mit einem Handtuch ihre Haare trocken reibend, bemerkte er das erste Mal aufmerksam ihre Tattoo. Elliot erkannte seine Nummer und ließ seine Finger, stumm – von jeder Stimme beraubt – über die schwarze Tinte gleiten.

„Finger weg, Elliot", sagte sie, nahm ein zweites Handtuch und schlang es um ihren Körper, wohl alle delikaten Stellen verdeckend. Er hatte es bemerkt, seine Nummer und die ihre, verschlungen ineinander, für immer und ewig ihren Körper bedeckend.

Als sie das Ankleidezimmer betrat, schloss sie die Türe hinter sich, schob sogar den Riegel vor – bevor sie sich auf einen der Hocker setzte, den Kopf in die Hände legte, die sie auf den Knien abstützte und sich fragte, was sie eben zugelassen hatte. Er war ein verheirateter Mann, die Nummern hätte er niemals sehen sollen, es war ewig ihr Geheimnis gewesen, ein gut gehütetes.

In einem Badeanzug, der alles verbarg, ging sie durch das Schlafzimmer, in dem Elliot immer noch wartend saß, an ihm vorbei auf den Strand und direkt ins kalte Wasser. Die Strömung war stark aber Olivia war stärker. Anstatt ins offene Meer zu schwimmen, schwamm sie parallel zum Strand auf und ab, eine halbe Stunde oder länger. Elliot hatte alles beobachtet, vom Schlafzimmerfenster aus. Ein Teil von ihm wollte ihr nachlaufen, sie an den Strand zerren und … und Sachen mit ihr mache, an die er niemals zuvor gedacht hatte mit Kathy.

Auch die Nacht und die folgenden waren anders als zuvor. Olivia schlief in ihrem Arbeitszimmer auf der kleinen ausziehbaren Couch. John stellte keinerlei Fragen, hatte bereits gelernt, dass es etwas gab, das er nicht zu verstehen erlaubt war, da man ihm die Informationen nicht geben wollte. Sollte. Durfte. Konnte.

An allen Tagen der folgenden Woche, bis zum Donnerstag, war Olivia mit dem Auto nachhause gekommen und Elliot hatte ein Taxi genommen. Sie verbrachten so wenig Zeit wie möglich mitsammen, wechselten kaum Worte. Allerdings konnte John immer wieder Blicke erkennen, geheime Blicke, die getauscht wurden, wenn keiner vermutete, dass jemand hersehen würde – im Supermarkt, vegetarischen Restaurant, überall.

Einmal hatte Elliot sich betrunken, Liv ihm keines Blickes gewürdigt. Sobald sie das Haus verließen, gemeinsam oder zu dritt, waren sie ein typisches Ehepaar, im eigenen Haus gingen sie allerdings getrennte Wege. Distanzierten sich zunehmend.

Am Donnerstag herrschte eine allgemeine Nervosität im Haus, niemand konnte ihr entgehen. Olivia war entzückt, dass sie am Freitag ihrer Arbeit nicht nachgehen musste, man hatte ihr diesen Tag freigehalten. Bei Elliot lag es stets am Pensum, welches er bewältigen sollte.

Der Mittwoch war geladen gewesen. Olivia hatte den Einkauf erledigt und eine andere Rasierer-Marke gekauft, als Elliot im Normalfall benutze und die Situation war eskaliert. Er hatte sie angeschrien und John kam sich vor, als wären diese beiden ihm so ans herzgewachsenen Menschen wirklich mitsammen verheiratet. Sie stritten, gingen sich aus dem Weg, warfen sich – ungefährliche – Gegenstände an den Kopf, einmal segelte ein Polster in Richtung Olivia, den sie mit einer raschen Handbewegung gerade noch abwehren konnte.

Im Beruf hingegen lief bei ihr alles wunderbar. Die Jugendlichen mochten sie, Hamlet war immer noch nicht unter die Top 10 ihrer Lieblingsbücher gelangt aber sie hatte ihnen versprochen, dass das nächste Werk lustiger sein würde – Viel Lärm um nichts.

Auch ihre Kolleginnen – Jen, Dana und Mary – bemühten sich, sie möglichst rasch ins Team zu involvieren und Olivia hatte bereits gemerkt, dass es ihr schwerfallen würde, irgendwann wieder Abschied von all diesem – gewaltfreien – Leben zu nehmen, um wieder in den grausamen und brutalen Alltag eines SVU Cops zurückzukehren.

„Bist du fertig", rief er ihr zu, als sie nach einer Stunde immer noch nicht aus dem begehbaren Schrankraum gekommen war. Elliot saß auf dem gemeinsamen Bett, studierte noch einmal eines der Files.

Nach längerem Zögern und zahlreichen Versuchen, die Korsage selbst zu schnüren, musste Liv sich eingestehen, dass sie vielleicht doch Hilfe benötigte. Mit sich selbst hadernd, rief sie nach Elliot und dieser schnürte ihr, mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf den Lippen, das samtene Unikum zu, verknotete es doppelt. Manchmal fragte er sich, wie es sein konnte, dass eine Frau, die im beruflichen Alltag stets leger, sportlich gekleidet war, diese andere Seite auch haben konnte. Seine wahre Ehefrau kannte genau zwei Moderichtungen: Umstandsmode und legere, wenig betonende Stücke. Olivia, in diesem Moment, war eine andere Angelegenheit. Die schwarzen Jeans waren hauteng, die lederne Korsage wie eine zweite Haut und der rote Seidenschal, den sie gerade umlegte, betonte das katzenhafte Outfit noch zusätzlich. Und in diesem Moment bemerkte Elliot erst die knallrot lackierten Zehennägel und die Highheels , die sie trug. Er hatte sich wahrhaftig Probleme eingehandelt.

Jack hatte am Dienstagabend angerufen, um ihnen den Treffpunkt mitzuteilen. John hatte kurz die Frage in den Raum gestellt, wieso man sich vorher noch einmal treffen müsse, aber die Antwort darauf blieb aus.

Und nun an dem Treffpunkt angekommen, erkannte Elliot die neuen „Freunde". Christine trug einen kurzen weißen Rock, der ihre Haut noch dunkler erscheinen ließ, Jack einen weißen Anzug. Elliot hatte sich eine schwarze Hose mit passendem Hemd, zu Liv passend, entschieden. Als er nun den beiden gegenüber stand, hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl und musste sich stets zügeln, Liv nichts ins Ohr zu flüstern, was ihre Tarnung verraten könnte.

Olivia verhielt sich etwas reserviert, offensichtlich, und saß nun in Jacks Geländewagen neben Elliot, seine Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel, ihre eigenen auf der Handtasche ruhend.

„Und wie gefiel euch der letzte Club?", fragte Christine und drehte sich zu dem Paar um. Den eigenen Wagen hatten sie auf dem Parkplatz stehen lassen. Liv konnte noch schnell John eine SMS schicken, mit den Fakten, wo der Wagen stünde, und dass sie nun in einem anderen unterwegs waren. Nur zur Sicherheit. Auch Olivia fühlte, tief in ihrem Magen, etwas sich regen, etwas, das nichts Gutes versprach.

Der Eingang des Clubs war etwas versteckt, obwohl es ein großes Areal zu sein schien. Der Herbsttag war lau, eine sanfte Briese blies vom Meer her und die Luft schien sich zunehmend mit Feuchtigkeit zu füllen. Ein großes Gewitter stand bevor.

Jack zahlte den Eintritt und stellte dem Besitzer – einem kleinen, übergewichtigen Mann, der kaum Haare am Kopf hatte und die wenigen nach vorne, in die Stirn gekämmt hatte, namens Petro Gulliani. Er hatte sich ihnen bereitwillig und stolz vorgestellt. Olivia hatte selten zuvor einen so aalglatten Menschen gesehen, wie man sich ihn aus alten Mafia Filmen vorstellte. Die Schuhe waren aus Lackleder, der Anzug aus grauer Seide. Der Akzent italienisch.

„Freunde, tretet ein. Jack wird euch alles Zeiten. Willkommen!", sagte er zu allen, reichte den Männern die Hand, küsste die Frauen auf die Wange. Als sich Olivia mit dem Handrücken leicht über die Wange fuhr, als sie nicht mehr in Sichtweite waren, musste Elliot schmunzeln.

In diesem Club ging man nicht in Dessous spazieren sondern blieb vorerst einmal angezogen. Die Spielregeln wurden bei einem Glas Jack & Ginger erklärt, von Jack und Christine. Man würde sich ein anderes Paar oder nur einen anderen Partner suchen und ziehe sich dann zurück, auch hier könnte man beobachten, sollte dies sogar nutzen, da alle Beteiligten Freude haben sollte, an einem so exklusiven Abend.

Der Raum war in gedimmten Licht gehalten, etwas orientalisch angehaucht und es wurde eine zeltartige Atmosphäre erzeugt. Überall brannten Kerzen und aus diversen bronzenen Schalen wurde ein Duft aus Zimt, Orangen und Limone in dem großen Raum verteilt.

„Und hast du schon jemanden gesehen, der dir gefällt?", fragte Christine und legte Olivia ihre Hand auf die Schulter. Diese grinste sie an und zeigte auf einen Mann, flüsterte etwas in Christines Ohr – Elliot konnte all dem nicht folgen, da Jack ihn in ein Gespräch verwickelt hatte. Aber es schien jemanden zu geben, der Olivia gefiel.

Ein paar wenige Minuten später kam ein Mann auf den Tisch zu, groß und stattlich gebaucht, durchtrainiert und gebräunt, das blonde Haar kurz geschnitten, der Bart frisch in Form gebracht.

„Darf ich platznehmen?", fragte er und die Damen rutschten zur Seite.

Ende Kapitel 11

_Es gibt einige neue Ideen in meinem Kopf, aber man soll nichts beginnen, wenn andere Sachen noch fertigzustellen sind. *seufz*_


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel – 12

„_Darf ich Platz nehmen?", fragte er und die Damen rutschten zur Seite._

Der Mann stellte sich vor – Samuel Brown-Fennagan, hab ihnen sogar seine Visitenkarte. Ein ungewöhnlicher Akt, wenn man an die Umgebung dachte.

Man plauderte eine halbe Stunde, vielleicht auch mehr, als Olivia plötzlich aufstand und hinter diesem gut gebauten Mann herging, der sie an der Hand genommen hatte. Mit ihren schokoladefarbenen Augen warf sie Elliot einen Blick zu, er sollte ihr folgen. Nun befand er sich einige Schritte hinter ihr, Samuel zog sie in ein großes Zimmer, ein rundes großes Bett mit vielen Kissen, die mit Seide bezogen waren, stand im Mittelpunkt. Er bettete sie, zeigte Elliot die Beobachterbank mit einem Handwink.

Er bettete sie auf dem kühlen Stoff und sie schien die Aufmerksamkeit zu genießen, aber in dem Moment, als der fremde Mann Olivias Korsage aufschnürte, mit einer zur Hand seienden Feder über ihren Rücken strich, sie stöhnte und er weiter mit seinen Händen, Lippen und bereitliegenden Hilfsmitteln – einer Feder, Eiswürfeln, Honig – ihren Körper liebkoste, begann Elliot langsam zu kochen. Liv rekelte sich unter dem Mann, stöhnte in den passenden Momenten auf, verlangte nach mehr. Viel mehr.

Sein Name war für sie in Vergessenheit geraten, es schien nur wichtig, was er mit ihrem Körper anstellte. Bereits vor langer Zeit hatte sie ihre Augen geschlossen, aber das nahm Elliot gar nicht mehr wahr. Es war nur ein Verlangen, welches sich in ihm aufbäumte – Samuel von Liv zu ziehen, ihn in eine Ecke zu schleudern und dann, dann wollte er mit ihr Sachen machen…. Sachen.

Er zwang sich, nicht hinzusehen, aber als die schließlich nackt vor einem ebenso entkleideten Samuel lag, reichte es ihm. Die beiden in der Mitte des Raums schienen sich nicht von all dem – seinem Verlassen des Raumes – irritieren zu lassen, auch nicht als die Türe laut ins Schloss fiel.

Allerdings schien es nur so. Olivia hatte alles bemerkt, sein Unbehagen, der Schweiß auf seiner Stirn, die geballten Fäuste. Zugegeben, es wäre eine Lüge gewesen, wenn sie behaupten würde, dass sie all dies nicht genoss. Besonders als er in sie eindrang. Nur eine dünne Schicht trennte die beiden Menschen nun voneinander. Es war gar keine Diskussion gewesen, dass man ein Kondom verwendet, eher eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Doch hatte sie all dies eher über sich ergehen lassen, hatte Samuel sie und ihren Körper verwenden lassen. Gefallen, Lust und all das, was dazu gehörte, spielte nur bedingt eine Rolle. Sie war erregt gewesen, aber nicht so von dem Akt selbst, eher von dem Fakt, dass Elliot zusah, als ein fremder Mann all dies mit ihr machte.

„Habt ihr eine Telefonnummer", fragte John, der noch wach war, als sie gegen drei Uhr früh nachhause kamen.

Elliot ging ins Wohnzimmer, griff nach der Flasche Scotch und schenkte sich großzügig ein Glas ein. Er legte einen Zettel mit Telefonnummern und einige Visitenkarten auf den Couchtisch, an dem John saß.

„Wann hast du diese bekommen?", fragte Liv verwundert nach.

„Als du beschäftigt warst, gefickt zu werden", schrie er sie an.

John blickte erschrocken hoch. Olivia war schockiert über seine Wortwahl aber auch den Fakt, dass er es überhaupt vor John aufbringen musste. Sie knallte die Türe ins Schloss, als sie im Schlafzimmer angekommen war, riss sich die Kleidung vom Leib, lief unter die Dusche und wusch all das ab, was in den vorherigen Stunden passiert war. Samuel.

In dem Moment, in dem sie im Morgenmantel das Bett wieder erreichte, war Elliot bereits im Zimmer, immer noch überschäumend. Wütend. Sie ignorierte ihn. Er hat sein bestes sie nicht wahrzunehmen, aber ihr Duschgel, ihr Shampoo, all das lag wieder einmal in der Luft. Olivia war ein Profi im Ignorieren und genau dies machte sie dieses Mal auch. Sie verhielt sich, als wäre er gar nicht im Raum, zog sich den Bademantel aus und legte sich, nur in ein dünnes Negligé gehüllt ins Bett. Schaltete das Licht aus. Woraufhin Elliot es wieder einschaltete. Dies ging für 10 Minuten so weiter. Ein. Aus.

„Ich möchte schlafen", kommentierte sie.

„Und ich bin noch nicht bereit ins Bett zu gehen."

„Elliot", sagte sie etwas genervt.

Nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten saß er im Bett neben ihr. Seine Hand glitt über ihren Rücken, da sie nun am Bauch lag, das Gesicht in die anderen Richtung ausgerichtet. Vom Rücken ging es an ihren Po und schneller als gedacht, befand er sich zwischen ihren Beinen. Kurzzeitig überlegte Liv zu protestieren. Stattdessen presste sie ihre Beine aneinander.

„Wenn das andere Männer machen, gibst du ihnen eine Chance", kommentierte er genervt und ließ nicht ab. Stets hatte er das Bild vor Augen, als sie auf allen vieren auf dem Bett war. „Sonst gefällt dir das doch, Liv." Er wollte provozieren, sie kannte den Ton in seiner Stimme nur zu genau. Mit seiner Hand hatte er zudem sein Ziel erreicht. Seine Finger waren nicht sanft oder gaben ihr Zeit, sich an sie zu gewöhnen, als sie in ihr waren. Sie berührten allerdings Punkte, die es Liv nicht zuließen, einfach ruhig dazuliegen. Ihre Hüften bewegten sich rhythmisch, aus ihrem Mund kamen die passenden Laute und Elliot spürte bereits, wie er dem ganzen nicht mehr widerstehen konnte. Rasch war die Decke vom Bett entfernt, ihre Beine weiter auseinandergedrückt und er befand sich in der Position, in der er heute bereits gerne gewesen wäre.

Mit einer starken Hand, die er unter ihr Becken geschoben hatte, hob er sie an und mit einer raschen Bewegung war er bereits in ihr. Liv hatte kurz aufgeschrien. Seine Größe machte stets alles etwas schmerzhafter für das weibliche Geschlecht. Sekunden vergingen, bevor er sich zu bewegen begann. Sein rational denkender Körperteil war bereits ausgeschaltet, weit weg von dort, wo er sein sollte. Er konnte nur an eines denken – Sie war seines. Sein Eigentum. Niemand sollte sie berühren dürfen, nur er. Er alleine. Immerhin war er ihr Ehemann.

Nun war sie vor ihm, endlich, auf Händen und Knien. Nackt. Stöhnend. Elliots Bewegungen waren schnell, fordernd. Er verlangte alles von ihr, sie würde es am kommenden Morgen sicherlich noch spüren. Anfänglich war eine Hand auf ihrer Brust gewesen, spielte mit dieser, doch dann, nach einiger Zeit, als er merkte, dass es bald soweit sein, alles ein Ende haben würde, glitt diese Hand zwischen ihre Beine und brachte sie zu ihrem Orgasmus. Liv schrie seinen Namen in Verbindung mit Gott. Laut. Elliot wurde noch schneller, härter, als er in sie hinein hämmerte, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, wie es ihr dabei gehen könnte, verbiss sich, als er kam, in ihrem Nacken und kam, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

Dies war der Sex gewesen, dem ihm seine wirkliche Ehefrau stets verwehrte – hart, schnell, wortlos. Animalisch.

Wenige Sekunden konnte sich Liv noch auf den Händen halte, bevor sie in die Mattrasse sank. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass es so sein könnte. Stark. Leidenschaftlich. Ohne sich auch nur ein einziges Mal zu küssen. Wie oft hatte sie sich genau dieses Szenario vorgestellt, im Umkleideraum, der Motorhaube des Dienstwagens, auf den Stufen zu ihrem Apartment. Und nun war es geschehen, in einem Bett, während eines Undercover Einsatzes.

Elliot lag mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf ihr und als er runter rollen wollte, protestierte Liv mit wenigen Lauten und Elliot blieb dort, wo er war. Seine Zunge glitt über ihren Hals, an der Stelle, an der er sie gebissen hatte. Sie war rot, seine Zahnabdrücke zu erkennen. Vielleicht war er zu weit gegangen. Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht war dies genau das, was er war. Ein Tier – wenn es um Olivia ging.

Ihr Atem war immer noch unregelmäßig, laut, der Mund geöffnet, die Augen geschlossen. Ihre Haare vom Schweiß feucht. Als Elliots Hände über die Seite ihrer Brüste glitten, konnte man ein Wimmern hören. Leise. Erregt. Sie ließ zu, dass er sie weiterhin dort berührte, schließlich sich so weit abstützen konnte, dass er mit ihren Brustwarzen spielen konnte. Immer noch sahen sie einander nicht. Sprachen kein Wort. Stille. Bis auf ein regelmäßiges Stöhnen und den lauten Atem der beiden.

Ihre Hüften machten zunehmend kreisende Bewegungen, als er sein Spiel fortsetzte, nicht diese nicht nur in einen Händen wog, sondern auch daran zog, etwas Schmerz – noch nie zuvor hatte Olivia dies als erotisch und erregend empfunden – zufügte.

Und sie konnte spüren, wie er in ihr wieder wuchs, männlicher und härter wurde. Dieses Mal ging alles nicht so schnell wie beim ersten Mal, doch das langsame glich eher einer Tortur. Mehrmals bettelte die dunkelhaarige Schönheit unter ihm, dass er sie nun endlich kommen lassen solle. Ihr endlich Erlösung schenken müsse, weil sie es nicht mehr aushalte. Aber er ließ sich nicht irritieren. Rasch und hart fuhr er stets in sie, langsam, sanft und beinahe zögerlich zog er sich zurück.

Es war Neuland für Elliot, so mit einer Partnerin umzugehen, sie so gut lesen zu können. Nur zu gut wusste er, dass sie es kaum noch aushielt, nervös wurde, zweimal selbst bereits versucht hatte, zwischen ihre Beine zu greifen und jedes Mal hatte er ihre Hand weggeschoben. Doch er hatte ein Ziel vor Augen. Gemeinsam sollten sie die Höhen erreichen, die er für sie vorgesehen hatte. Und dies gelang ihm. Abermals schrie sie seinen Namen, mehrmals. Verkrafte sich und Elliot zog weiterhin an ihren Brustwarzen, knetete diese roh. Und es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und er kam mit ihr.

Gemeinsam brachen sie auf dem Bett zusammen. Wiederholt flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, dass sie sein Eigentum sei und niemand die Sachen mit ihr machen durfte, die er tat. Olivia konnte ihm nicht antworten, nickte nur. Zu sehr beschäftigte sie all das, was in den letzten Stunden passiert war.

Desöfteren war John währenddessen im Erdgeschoss auf und ab gegangen. Er hatte bereits vermutet, dass es irgendwann zu diesem Schritt kommen würde, aber nicht nachdem Olivia mit einem anderen Mann geschlafen hatte. Nicht an diesem Abend. Mehrmals hatte er Elliots Namen gehört, sogar die Bitte, sie endlich kommen zu lassen.

Stets war es eine besondere Beziehung gewesen, die diese beiden Menschen mitsammen hatten. Intensiv aber doch unnahbar und vor allem für viele Menschen unverständlich. Jahre waren vergangen, Ehen beinahe zerbrochen und nun war der Punkt gekommen, wie es schien, dass Kathy erfahren musste, dass ihr Mann es bereits seit längerem auf eine Frau abgesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie dies so und so gemerkt. Es war schließlich unübersehbar gewesen. Jahre lang hatten sie sich zurückgehalten, gestritten, sich angeschrien und Kollegen haben sich stets gefragt, wie es dazu gekommen sei, dass sie sich wieder verstanden. Gerüchte entstanden, Wetten liefen.

Auch wenn es die Operation gefährden sollte, dachte John, musste er Fin in Kenntnis setzen, über das, was er gerade belauschen durfte. Wessen er Zeuge war. Eine Kurznachricht später, sicherte ihm Fin den Gewinn des Wettpools zu – mittlerweile über dreitausend Dollar. Anfänglich waren es zwanzig hier und da gewesen, aber als die Jahre vorüber gingen, hatte man sich geeinigt von einem genauen Datum zur Bezeugung zu wechseln und abermals wurde Geld eingesetzt.

„Beweise?", schrieb Fin zurück. Und John antwortete, dass es bisher keine gab, außer sein doch, wie es schien, perfektes Gehör. Eigentlich hatte er solch eine Tat - einen Ehebruch – niemals miterleben wollen, doch dies war etwas anderes. Etwas sehr anderes. Allen schien es bereits vor Jahren aufgefallen zu sein, dass diese beiden Menschen schlichtweg füreinander bestimmt waren. Allen außer den beiden, die es betraf.

Ende Kapitel 12

Etwas kürzer, ich weiß, aber ich denke, dass dies er beste Punk für ein Kapitel Ende ist.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Die Spannung am frühmorgendlichen Frühstückstisch war für John beinahe unerträglich. Er hatte ihnen beinahe dreimal gesagt, dass er von allem wisse und sie miteinander darüber reden sollten. Die Vorfälle. Zweimal hatte er sie gehört, lautstark. Aber eine Aussprache war noch nie das gewesen, was Olivia und Elliot gut konnten. Entweder einer lief vor dem Problem davon oder man schwieg sich tagelang an. Meist hatte eine unerträgliche Stimmung am Revier geherrscht, wenn die beiden aneinander gekracht waren.

„Ihr solltet endlich einmal mitsammen sprechen, euch aussprechen", schlug John einige Zeit später vor, als sie sich auf der Terrasse anschwiegen. „Ich wurde Zeuge von letzter Nacht und wenn ihr euch nicht aussprecht, weiß ich nicht, wie lange ich es für mich behalten kann."

John musste ihnen ja nicht mitteilen, dass es sicherlich bereits das gesamte Revier beschäftigte und sie unbedingt Details wissen wollten, aber der Punkt war, dass Elliot viel zu verlieren hatte – Haus, Kinder und seine Ehefrau.

Liv lief rot an.

„Das ist Erpressung, John", erklärte Elliot und ging in Richtung Küche.

„Dir ist all das nicht unangenehm?"; fragte er Olivia, die immer noch mit gerötetem Gesicht im Liegestuhl saß und vorgab zu lesen.

„Unangenehm? Nein, das ist es mir nicht. Wenn ich mit Sicherheit wüsste, dass wir nie wieder nach New York zurückkehren müssten …."

„Das müssen wir aber und ich weiß, was du für ihn fühlst. Das ist nichts Neues. Seit Jahren …"

„Sag es nicht, John. Glaub mir, ich weiß es. Und jetzt hast du ihn, also mach doch etwas daraus. Er ist dir zugetan, dreht fast durch, wenn er nicht weiß, wo du bist, wenn du in einem Club mit einem anderen Mann mitgehst."

„Glaubst du, dass es mir Spaß macht?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, Liv", sagte er und legte einen Arm um sie. Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gleiten, lehnte sich an. „Es …"

„Du brauchst es mir nicht erklären."

„Du hast doch keine Vorstellung. Seit Jahren tanzen wir um einander herum, flirten und alles. Nun, in diesen Clubs, sind seine Augen nur auf mich gerichtet und ich bekomme alles von ihm, nachdem ich mich jemals gesehnt habe. Nicht nur seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich war in den letzten Jahren immer wieder mit Männern zusammen, aber niemals war es so."

Munch sagte sich immer wieder, dass er all dies nicht wissen wollte. Zu viele Details, nachdem er letzte Nacht allem zuhören durfte.

„Und wenn jemand anderer mich auffordert, mit ihm zu gehen, dann muss ich mitgehen – sonst würden wir auffliegen. Das ist der Sinn des Jobs. Swinger sind nun einmal so."

„Vielleicht solltest du mit ihm sprechen."

„Was bringt das? Wir fliegen irgendwann zurück nach New York und dann ist alles wieder beim Alten. Er hat Frau, Haus und Kinder und ich ein leeres Apartment."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Absolut. Das hier ist eine Undercover-Operation, sobald sie vorbei ist, erinnern wir uns an nichts mehr, was währenddessen passiert ist. So war es bisher immer."

So saßen sie etwas länger noch auf der Terrasse, beobachteten die Kinder, die am Strand Frisbee spielten. Irgendwann stand sie auf, ging ins Haus hinein und stieg die Stufen hinauf ins Schlafzimmer. Elliot saß bereits auf dem ungemachten Bett, Shorts waren das einzige, was er trug. Sein muskulöser Oberkörper. Seine starken Oberarme. Die Oberschenkel.

„Das muss aufhören, Elliot."

„Was?"

„Das. Du schweigst mich an. Wenn ich mit einem anderen Mann mitgehe, wirfst du mir böse Blicke zu und dann, hier in diesem Bett, sagst du, dass ich dein Eigentum bin. Ich gehöre niemandem, außer mir selbst. Niemandem."

„Lass es einfach, Liv. Bald ist die Operation vorbei, bald sind wir zu Hause und …"

„.. und wir werden uns verhalten, als wäre all dies niemals passiert. Ich weiß. Wie immer. Nur dieses Mal wird es nicht so sein. Ich werde um eine Versetzung ansuchen."

Plötzlich war Elliot hellwach. Er konnte es nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn verlässt, dass sie irgendwann einmal das Bett mit einem anderen Mann teilen würde. Niemals wieder sollte dies vorkommen.

„Liv, nicht."

„Wieso? Ich habe nichts zu verlieren. Wir kehren heim, du hast alles und ich …. Ich habe nichts, keinen Kinder, kein Haus. Nichts. Also auch nichts zu verlieren."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie ihren Platz am Bett und schritt ins Badezimmer. Elliot kochte. Wie konnte sie solche Sachen sagen? Denken? Stets war er für sie da gewesen, zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit. Wann immer sie anrief, war er gestellt. Immer. Mehr als einmal hatte es eine Krise in seiner Ehe ausgelöst. Doch so konnte er sie nicht einfach aus dem Zimmer gehen lassen. Nicht so. Ert wollte mehr von ihr, viel mehr. Jeden Tag sollte sie weiterhin an seiner Seite aufwachen. Jeden einzelnen Tag seines restlichen Lebens. Doch, man musste realistisch sein, Olivia lief vor allem weg, dass eine Verbindlichkeit darstellte.

Er öffnete, ohne zu klopfen, ins Badezimmer. Sie stand am Spiegel. Ihre hellblauen Shorts betonten ihre langen muskulösen Beine. Das Top lag eng an. Ein weißes Top.

Schnellen Schrittes trat er an sie heran und stand hinter ihr. Seine Lippen lagen innerhalb weniger Sekunden an ihrem Hals, seine Hände um ihre Brüste. Gekonnt beobachtete er, wie sich ihre Augen schlossen, ihr Mund sich leicht öffnete. Anfänglich hatte sie kurz versucht, sich zu wehren, ihn wegzustoßen, nun umklammerten ihre Finger den Rand des Waschbeckens. Das Top war rasch um ihren Bauch zusammengeschoben, der Knopf der Shorts geöffnet, ihr Busen vom BH befreit und doch hatten seine Lippen niemals ihren Hals verlassen.

„Und jetzt sag mir, dass du all das nicht willst."

Doch Olivia brachte kein Wort hervor. Eine seiner starken, großen Hände spielte mit ihrer Brustwarze, die andere hatte den Weg zwischen ihre Beine gefunden und sie musste sich darauf konzentrieren, dass ihre Knie ja nicht nachgeben.

Natürlich wollte sie all das. Und nur mit ihm. Mit niemand anderen. Er war es, der ihr zuhause in New York oftmals schlaflose Nächte bereitete, den sie vor sich sah, sobald sie die Augen schloss. Und dann hörte sie aber stets Kathys Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, die sie daran erinnerte, dass er ein verheirateter Mann war. Nur wo war diese Stimme jetzt?

„Wir dürfen das nicht machen"; sagte sie sanft, leise, beinahe so, als würde sie es selbst nicht hören wollen.

Elliot ignorierte ihre Worte und konzentrierte sich weiter auf ihren Körper, seine eigene beinahe schmerzhafte Erektion vernachlässigend.

Er wusste, dass sie nun an einem Punkt angelangt war, rein körperlich, an dem sie nicht mehr zurück konnte. Seine Finger waren in ihr, entlockten ihr süße Geräusche.

Doch durch Olivias Kopf wanderte eine Stimme. Sie teilte ihr mit, dass es falsch war, was sie hier machten, dass er eine Frau zu Hause hatte. Dass er ein verheirateter Mann war und aus all dem etwas Positives für sich ziehen wollte. Er war immerhin ein Mann, ein sexuell gesteuertes Wesen. Wie jeder andere Mann auch, mit dem sie jemals zusammen gewesen war. Anfänglich war es meist darum gegangen, sie in Stimmung zu bringen und dann, dann hatte sich das männliche Wesen herausgenommen, sich das zu nehmen, was ihm zustand. Sex. Aber das ist Elliot, sagte eine andere Stimme.

Liv öffnete ihre Augen. Ihr Körper versteifte sich kurz. Mit einer Hand schob sie seine Hand von sich, drehte sich um und machte einige Schritte zum anderen Ende des Badezimmers.

„Das ist einfach falsch, Elliot", sagte sie, zog einen Bademantel über und verließ den Raum mit den Worten „Du hast eine Ehefrau zu Hause und es reicht, wenn wir sie in den Clubs betrügen."

Und so ließ sie ihn stehen.

„John, ich glaube dir kein Wort", kommentierte Fin von der anderen Seite der Leitung.

„Glaub es mir ruhig. Was willst du denn als Beweis? Ein Foto? Wie soll ich so etwas machen?"

„Handykamera – neue Technik!"

„Fin du weißt, dass das nicht mein Fall ist. Ich kann mit so etwas nicht umgehen."

„Keine Beweise, kein Geld."

„Fin …"

„Das war unsere Abmachung, damals als wir die Wette aufgestellt hatten."

Munch wusste, dass es nicht einfach sein würde, diesen Beweis zu bringen. Er könnte sich in einen der Clubs einschleichen aber er würde auffallen, zudem besagte sein Cover, dass er ein frisch operierter Mann war und sexuelle Aufregungen wären Gift für sein Herz. Er würde sich etwas anderes überlegen müssen.

Olivia saß nun in einem Bikini am Strand, als sich Terry Bennett zu ihr setzte und sie in eine nette Unterhaltung verwickelte. Elliot konnte vom Schlafzimmerfenster alles beobachten und war kurz davor überzukochen. Vor einer Stunde hatte sie ihren Körper eng an den seinen geschmiegt, hatten sich seine Finger in ihr befunden und nun flirtete sie mit einem anderen Mann.

Ende Kapitel 13

A/N: Sorry, wenn es mit dem Updaten nicht so flott geht im Moment aber ich hab viel in der Arbeit zu tun und dies lässt kaum kreatives Arbeiten zu.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel - 14

Wie konnte dieser Mann sich einfach an eine verheiratete Frau heranmachen? John verstand nicht, wie Liv dies zulassen konnte, war sie doch sonst so darauf bedacht, den Bund fürs Leben zu heiligen. Auch wenn sie ihn jetzt gebrochen hatte, diesen Vorsatz. Aber laut kalifornischem Recht waren Elliot und sie Mann und Frau und ein Ehepaar verbrachte nun auch einmal Zeit mitsammen im Bett, und dies nicht nur um zu schlafen.

John trat langsam die Treppe hinab. Er konnte diesem Schauspiel nicht länger beiwohnen, er musste es unterbrechen. Inzwischen lag Liv auf dem Bauch und Terry Bennet cremte ihr den Rücken ein. Was sollte als nächstes kommen? Die Vorderseite? So hatte er es sich nicht vorgestellt. Dass es nicht einfach werden würde mit diesen beiden Menschen unter einem Dach, auf so wenig Raum, war ihm von Anfang an bewusst gewesen, dass ihre künstlich erhöhten Barrieren bald fallen würden ebenso, sie konnten nun einmal nicht ohne einander. Sie waren für einander bestimmt. Meistens auf jeden Fall.

Als er am Strand neben ihr angekommen war, schreckte sie hoch, setzte sich züchtig auf und starrte aufs Meer hinaus. John hatte stets gewusst, dass es mehr als eine sexuelle Spannung zwischen ihnen gab, seitdem sie das erste Mal in einen Club gegangen waren, wusste genau, was sie hier spielte und in seinem Gesicht konnte sie ablesen, dass ihm ihr Verhalten keineswegs zusagte.

Am liebsten wäre es John gewesen, wenn er sie am Arm hätte hereinzerren können, doch was sollte dies bringen? Dass sie sich nun auch noch gegen ihn stellte? Nein, sie Liv würde jemanden brauchen, der auf ihrer Seite stand - spätestens, wenn sie nach New York zurückkehren würden, was früher oder später der Fall sein würde. Im Moment sah es eher nach früher aus. Den passenden Kontakt hatten sie geknüpft, es konnte sich nur noch um wenige Tage bzw. Treffen handeln, bis ihnen das Angebot unterbreitet werden würde.

„Lilly, kommst du bitte?", fragte John und stand direkt hinter ihr.

„John?", fragte sie verwundert und blickte auf.

„Telefon für dich"; sagte er kalt und hoffte so, sie ins Haus locken zu können.

Sich entschuldigend nahm Olivia tatsächlich ihr Handtuch und ging zurück ins Haus – wo allerdings kein Anruf auf sie wartete. John schloss die Balkontüre hinter und versicherte sich, dass alle Fenster geschlossen waren bevor er ihr seine Meinung zu dem Thema sagte.

„Es geht dich nichts an", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Und wie es mich etwas angeht. Du benutzt ihn."

„Ich ihn? Wer glaubst du, dass du bist?", schrie sie ihn mittlerweile an. „Er ist verheiratet. Wenn er nach Hause kommt, dann hat er Frau und Kinder. Ich komme nachhause und niemand wartet auf mich. Er weiß dies und nutzt es aus. Es gefällt ihm zu wissen, wie …"

„Wenn du es nicht wolltest, hättest du nicht mit ihm schalfen müssen. Es gehören immer zwei dazu. Nur riskiert er seine Ehe, seine Kinder mit all dem und das weißt du all zu genau. Es ist einfach, sich auf etwas einzulassen, wenn man nichts riskiert." Er starrte sie kurz an. „Du weißt wie er reagieren würde, er würde dir deinen Job lassen, würde die Abteilung wechseln, weil er genau weiß, dass dir sehr viel an Sex Crimes liegt."

„Aber John …"

„Nichts so Liv. Glaubst du etwa, dass all das für ihn einfach ist? Ihm gehen seine Kinder ab. Du gehst in den Clubs mit anderen Männern mit und sobald ihr hier nicht einer Meinung seid, gehst du und …"

„Was?"

„Machst etwas Dummes." Und sie wusste, auf was er anspielte – das Joggen. Sie war gut im Weglaufen, war es immer schon gewesen.

Sie stand nur da und starrte auf den Boden. John wusste genau, was in ihr vorging. Er war etwas zu weit gegangen. Ohne nach Worten zu suchen, schritt er auf sie zu, nahm sie in den Arm und strich ihr über den Rücken, als langsam ihre Tränen in sein Hemd flossen.

John erkannte, dass sie sich in eine Situation katapultiert hatte, in der sie sich selbst nicht wohl fühlte.

Drei Wochen waren vergangen seit dem letzten Vorfall. Man besuchte zwar am Wochenende immer noch den Club, unterhielt sich gut, lernte neue Leute kennen und schließlich wurde ihnen ein Mädchen vorgestellt, obwohl der Begriff „vorstellen" stark übertrieben war.

Brown-Fennagan war eines Abends mit einer schwarzen Mappe in den Club gekommen und hatte Elliot gefragt, ob er immer noch Interesse hätte an einem jungen Mädchen. Liv sah ihn verwundert an und er kommentierte dies nur so, dass sie schließlich auch nicht jünger werde und er etwas für das Auge brauchen würde. Natürlich tat Olivia anfänglich entrüstet, suchte aber am Ende das Mädchen aus – eine blonde Russin, angeblich 15 Jahre alt. Innerlich ekelte es Liv vor der Vorstellung, dass ein erwachsener Mann sich an einem Mädchen wie diesem vergehen könnte. Sie sah unschuldig aus, mit ihren großen blauen Augen. Angeblich stammte sie aus der Gegend des Ural Gebirges. Elliot unterzeichnete einen Scheck, noch am selben Abend, über die Hälfte der ausgemachten Summe – 15 000 Dollar. Nicht sehr viel für ein Menschenleben. Außerdem bekam er einige Unterlagen – Gesundheitsdokumente und ähnliches in Russisch und Englisch.

Nachdem sie wieder zuhause angekommen waren, mit den Unterlagen, ging Olivia ohne Umwege direkt in die Küche und schüttete sich einen vierfachen Wodka in ein Wasserglas und lehrte dieses in einem Zug hinunter, stütze ihre Hände an den Rand der Abwasch und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Liv?", sagte Elliot und schritt langsam, nachdem er sich von Schuhen, Socken und Sakko befreit hatte, zu ihr hinüber und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir sprengen den Ring."

„Aber du weißt nicht, wie viele in diesem Moment bereits in irgendwelchen Zimmern eingesperrt leben und vielleicht niemals gefunden werden."

„Liv, seit etwas optimistisch. Wir tun unser bestes, wirklich."

In der letzten Zeit waren sie sich mehr und mehr aus dem Weg gegangen, hatten zwar gemeinsam gegessen und ihre Pflichten erfüllt, doch Olivia investierte viel Zeit in das Vorbereiten ihres Unterrichts und Elliot trainierte mehr und mehr. Nachts teilten sie ein Bett, jeder schlief auf seiner Seite. Doch was Olivia nicht wusste war, dass Elliot sie nächtens beobachtete, Stunden ihr Gesicht studierte, die langen Wimpern.

Mehr und mehr sah er ein, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte, doch war er der Ansicht, dass er es nicht rückgängig machen konnte. Doch empfand er mehr für sie, vermisste sie stets, wenn sie nicht im selben Raum mit ihm war und seine Eifersucht brodelte, sobald sie mit einem anderen Mann sprach, jemand sie berührte. Sie hatten einen unausgesprochenen Deal - Liv ging nicht mehr mit Männern mit, sie schlief mit niemandem außer mit Elliot und dies war auch weniger geworden. Abgesehen davon, sobald es vorkam, sah sie ihn dabei nicht mehr an – auch wenn es für beide ein wunderbares Erlebnis war.

Olivia versuchte immer an etwas anderes zu denken, aber sobald seine Arme sie an der Hüfte berührten, sah sie nur noch sein Gesicht vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Sobald sie irgendjemand angriff, hatte sie stets die Hoffnung, dass es seine Hände waren, seine Finger, die über ihren Hals strichen, seine Lippen, die sie hinter dem Ohr küssten.

Außerdem wusste sie seit einigen Tagen, dass diese Verbindung ein Resultat hervorgebracht hatte, eines, mit dem man erst einmal leben können musste. Eines, das alles verändern würde.

A/N: Sommerpause! Egal was das System sagt, im Moment habe ich wenig Zeit – Freizeitstress ;) Aber keine meiner Stories bleibt unvollendet, gebt mir nur etwas Zeit! Lg, Buck


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel – 15

Die Unterlagen, die Brown-Fennagan ihnen überlassen hat, waren bereits an die Zentrale weitergeschickt worden. John hatte sich um alles gekümmert und er musste mitansehen, wie sich die zwei Menschen, die ihm so sehr am Herzen lagen, immer mehr entzweiten. Die Zentrale hat ihn wissen lassen, dass es nun nicht mehr an ihnen läge, den Ring zu sprengen sondern sie genügend Informationen besäßen, dass sie dies auf eigene Faust erledigen könnten. Inständig hatte John die Hoffnung, dass sie sich noch einmal in einem Club begegnen müssten, um danach über alles zu sprechen doch es schien nicht zu passieren.

Mit Fins Hilfe – er hatte von einem Fernsprecher aus mit ihm telefoniert – hatte er einen Plan entwickelt. Fin hatte eine Einladung erwirkt, für einen der Clubs, in denen sie noch nicht gewesen waren und ließ es so aussehen, als würde diese zufällig in der Post gewesen sein.

„Wir müssen das Kuvert auf Fingerabdrücke untersuchen lassen", erklärte Elliot und hob es vorsichtig mit Plastikhandschuhen an.

„Ich wette mit dir, dass nur meine Fingerabdrücke oben sind. Siehst du, es hat nicht einmal eine Briefmarke oben, als hätte das Kuvert jemand einfach eingeworfen."

Olivia war immer noch nicht aus der Arbeit zurück, hatte John nur wissen lassen, dass sie sich verspäte, da sie noch einiges Erledigen wollte. Zudem hatte sie vor, nur dies wusste niemand, sich noch mit einem Kollegen auf einen Kaffee zu treffen. Dieser wusste, dass sie verheiratet war, flirtete trotzdem unentwegt mit ihr und genau das benötigte sie im Moment – Bestätigung.

Die nicht mehr vorhandene Beziehung zwischen Elliot und ihr war in den letzten Wochen noch mehr zerbrochen, es war beinahe nichts mehr übrig. Mehr und mehr Distanz hatte sie zwischen sich gebracht, wissend, dass sobald sie wieder in NY wären, alles was sie gehabt hatten im Nichts verschwinden würde, daher wollte sie nichts mehr investieren. Unwissend, wie sehr sie mittlerweile zukünftig von all dem bestlastet sei. Unwissend oder es nicht sehen wollend.

„Frederick, ich muss mich langsam auf den Weg machen. Mein Mann erwartet mich zu Hause, weil wir am Abend ein Geschäftsessen wahrnehmen müssen. Ob ich dies wünsche oder nicht steht nicht zur Diskussion, der Schein muss beruflich gewahrt bleiben, daher würde ich dich bitten, unser Treffen nicht aufzubauschen. Am liebsten wäre mir, wenn es unter uns bleiben könnt."

Ihr Gegenüber war Anfang 40 und hatte blonde kurzgeschnittene Locken, eindringliche blaue Augen und eine ausgeprägte Wangenpartie. Meist war er in Polos und Jeans gekleidet, ab und an sah man ihn auch in einem Anzug. Zu all dem trug er meist Converse, was ihn von seinen männlichen Kollegen abhob. Er unterrichtete Kunst, Kreatives Schreiben und Geschichte, liebte Metal Musik und spielte Badminton. Mehr hatte sie bisher nicht über ihn in Erfahrung bringen können. Er trug außerdem keinen Ehering. Über seine Vergangenheit und seine Familie sprach er nicht. Unwissend, dass auch dies ein verheirateter Mann war, dessen Frau im Auslandseinsatz als Journalistin war, begann sie zunehmend Gefallen an ihm zu finden.

„Kein Problem, ich bin auch nicht daran interessiert, dass darüber gesprochen wird. Wir haben beide eine Reputation, die auf dem Spiel steht. Gerüchte verbreiten sich schnell und richten immer Schaden an."

„Diese Ansicht teile ich mit dir. Möchtest das hier kommende Woche wiederholen?", fragte Liv und stand langsam auf, strich das Kostüm glatt. Frederick lächelte sie charmant an und nickte zustimmend.

„Wieso sollten wir in diesen Club gehen? Wir haben noch nie davon gehört und kennen niemanden dort."

John mischte sich in diese mittlerweile heftige Diskussion zwischen Elliot und der dunkelhaarigen Polizistin ein. „Ich habe in gegoogelt und muss sagen, dass er durchaus seriös wirkt. Das „Ceremony" wurde erst letzte Woche eröffnet. Er untersteht keinem bestimmten Motto an den meisten Wochentagen, Freitag bis Sonntag haben sie den gesamten Tag geöffnet und wechseln diverse Mottos ab – dieses Wochenende ist es das alte Griechenland, daher erwartet man eine Toga oder etwas ähnliches. Das letzte Wochenende gab es ein Motto, ich habe vergessen wie es heißt, aber alle trugen weiße Perücken, Korsagen und die Männer Stiefel und eigenartige weiße Hosen."

Elliot konnte sich Olivia in solche einem Outfit nicht vorstellen. Diese Frau mit weißem Haar?

„Wir sollten hingehen", erklärte Elliot und blickte noch einmal auf die Karte. In einer Toga war alles möglich und er hatte Interesse, Zeit mir ihr zu verbringen. In einem Club konnte man außerdem nicht streiten. Vielleicht könnte er sie eifersüchtig machen, allerdings musste er bei diesem Gedanken gleich an seine Frau in New York denken und feststellen, dass Olivia bisher nie etwas dazu bewegt hatte, in New York zu reagieren.

„Wieso? Um uns zum Narren zu machen?"

„Wir wissen nicht, wer uns diese Einladung geschickt hat und bevor wir wieder abreisen, sollten wir auf alle Fälle wissen, dass wir allen Spuren nachgegangen sind. Stell die vor, man erwartet, dass wir dorthin gehen und wir tun es nicht, dann gefährden wir die gesamte Operation."

Diesem Fakt konnte Olivia natürlich nicht widersprechen. In ihren Gedanken, ging sie diverse Möglichkeiten durch, die es ihr unmöglich machen würden, diese Einladung anzunehmen aber es fiel ihr keine plausible Ausrede ein.

Der Vorbau des Clubs sah einem griechischen Tempel ähnlich, allerdings passten die Proportionen nicht recht, stelle Liv wortlos fest. Sie hatte sich über viele Jahre hinweg mit diversen Kunstrichtungen beschäftigt. Es war stets ein Hobby von ihr gewesen.

„Lilly und Michael Fisher, wir stehen auf der Gästeliste."

Die Räumlichkeiten waren ähnlich denen, die sie bisher gesehen hatten – luxuriös ausgestattet, sauber, viele glatte Flächen und Samtbezüge. Die Leute waren ebenfalls ähnlich und Olivia ärgerte sich bereits innerlich, sich auf diese Situation eingelassen zu haben. Nichts schien besonders zu sein. Sie zogen sich um. Livs Toga war so gebunden, dass ihre Brüste frei lagen, Elliots war eher ein Röckchen, das sehr wenig verbarg und sah lächerlich an seinem muskulösen Körper aus. Man ging barfuß.

Dann wurden sie von einem der Guides durch das neue Etablissement geführt. Es bestand aus mehr Loungen, einem Lustgarten mit Obstbäumen und dazwischenliegenden Liegen und Bänken. Im Hintergrund spielte stets eine dezente naturähnliche Musik – Vogelgezwitscher, Wasserrauschen. Auch wenn sie die Umgebung nicht mochte und es ihr eigenartig vorkam, begann doch allmählich ein Gefühl des Komforts aufzukommen, des Wohlbefindens.

Rasch kam eine junge blonde Frau auf Elliot zu und begann ihm schöne Augen zu machen. Ihr Körperbau war ausladender als Olivias, ihr Haar reichte bis zum Po und war leicht gelockt, ihre Toga auch als Röckchen gebunden. Sie umgarnte ihm, ohne viele Worte. Als die Tour zu Ende war, war Catherina immer noch an Elliots Seite.

Es war nicht so, dass sie ihm nicht gefiel aber Olivias Unbehagen in ihrer Gegenwart gefiel ihm noch besser, erregte ihn förmlich. Niemals hatte er gedacht, dass Olivia so mit Eifersucht umgehen würde, in NY hatte sie nie auf diese Art und Weise gehandelt. Catherine schmiegte sich an Elliot, legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel, erklärte ihm, wie wunderbar seine Muskeln wären. Stets habe sie sich vorgestellt, mit einem Mann wie ihm zusammen zu sein. Und bei diesen Worten hatte es bei Liv klick gemacht – sie konnte es nicht zulassen. Ursprünglich war ihr Plan gewesen, sich mit einem anderen Mann einzulassen, sich zu vergnügen. Den eigenen Bedürfnissen nachzugehen.

Stets nach bekannten Gesichtern Ausschau haltend, lehnte sie sich an Elliot an, stieß seine Hand nicht weg, als er sie um ihre Schulter legte, mit ihrem Haar spielte oder zärtlich den Hals streichelte. Auch als seine Finger ihre Brustwarzen fand und nicht davon ablassen konnte. Leider wusste er nur allzu genau was Liv erregte.

Doch auch Catherine bekam Elliots Interesse für Liv mit und versuchte ihn abzulenken, indem sie Küsse auf seinem Körper platzierte, sein Ohr liebkoste und seine Hand über ihren Körper gleiten ließ. Wenige Momente später hatte sie sich auf seinen Schoß gesetzt und rieb sich an ihm. Elliot war irritiert. Catherines Interesse an ihm gefiel ihm, doch er hatte den Eindruck, dass es ihr hauptsächlich darauf ankam, Liv auszubooten. Die dunkelhaarige Frau wollte sich auf diesen Wettkampf allerdings, zumindest wurde der Eindruck erweckt, nicht einlassen.

Natürlich blieb Elliot nicht unberührt von Catherines Spiel. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, sich gedanklich abzulenken. Seine starke Hand umfasste Livs Brust und glitt allmählich über ihren Bauch. Ihre Reaktion war es, ihre Hand über die seine zu legen und sie etwas zögerlich zwischen ihre Beine gleiten zu lassen. Dies hatte sie auf diese Art und Weise noch nie gemacht, nicht in Gegenwart anderer. Ihr erstes Beisammensein war ähnlich gewesen, nur waren nicht zwei Frauen an seiner Seite gewesen.

Ihnen gegenüber beschäftigten sich zwei Frauen intensiv miteinander. Im Normalfall hätte Elliot sich auf diese im sonst noch nie untergekommene Schau weiblicher Freizügigkeit konzentriert, aber Olivias Stöhnen, ihre Reaktion auf seine Finger zwischen ihren Beinen, lenkte ihn ab. Endlich merkte auch Catherine, dass sie chancenlos war und zog sich stumm zurück.

Wenige Minuten dauerte es, bis Olivia zwischen seinen Beinen saß, ihren Rücken an seine Brust gedrückt und allmählich auf ihn niedersank. Auf diese Art und Weise hatten sie es noch nie gemacht. Innerlich hatte Olivia angekämpft, versucht allen Versuchungen seinerseits zu widerstehen, sich nicht von seinen Fingern irreführen zu lassen. Es war Ablenkung auf dem höchsten Niveau. Klar denken konnte sie nur, wenn er sie nicht berührte, seine Finger nicht über ihren Körper tanzten. In Momenten wie diesem war es unmöglich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

In dem Moment, als sie ihn in sich aufnahm, fühlte sie sich das erste Mal seit einigen Wochen wieder vollkommen, konnte ihre Lust befriedigen. Ihre Bewegungen waren anfänglich minimal, es waren einige Wochen seit dem letzten Mal vergangen und sie benötigte Zeit, um sich wieder an ihn zu gewöhnen. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatten die Position gewechselt, Elliot dominierte sie mit seinen mächtigen Schultern.

Auch als sie zu Hause ankamen, konnten sie nicht voneinander lassen. Elliot drängte sie rückwärts ins Schlafzimmer, entkleidete sie am Weg dorthin – nicht darauf achtend, dass John ihre Kleidungsstücke finden konnte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich auf all das in New York verzichten kann", flüsterte er währenddessen in ihr Ohr. Ihr ganzer Körper spannte sich an und Elliot erkannte, dass es sich nicht um den richtigen Zeitpunkt gehandelt hatte, ihr dies mitzuteilen.

„Lass uns das nun einmal zu einem Ende bringen."

Jahrelang hat Olivia sich immer wieder gesagt, dass sie niemals die Mätresse eines verheirateten Mannes werden würde, niemals Elliots geliebte. Vor dem kalifornischen Gesetz waren sie im Moment Mann und Frau, gingen nur ihren ehelichen Pflichten und Rechten nach, in New York war er mit einer anderen Frau verheiratet und ihre Ehe würde aus dem bürokratischen Unweiten des System dann wieder verschwunden sein.

Elliot ging nicht weiter auf das gesagte ein. Sie bewegten sich wie ein eingespieltes Team, wissend, was der andere sich wünschte, verlange, benötigte. Gemeinsam erlebten sie einen imposanten Höhepunkt. Für wenige Minuten schien die Welt sich nicht mehr zu drehen. Sie blickten einander tief in die Augen, küssten sich und plötzlich vielen die Worte, die nie hätten ausgesprochen werden dürfen. Zumindest nicht von Elliots Seite.

„Ich glaube, ich liebe dich."

Olivias Augen waren plötzlich voller Angst, ihr Atem stockte. Sie konnte ihm nicht antworten, ihm nicht sagen, dass sie ihn seit langem liebe, wissend, dass er in New York nachhause zu seiner Frau und seinen Kindern gehe und all dies vergessen sei.

Ende Kapitel 15


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitle – 16

Die ersten Gedanken, die Olivia durch den Kopf gingen waren, ob es sich nicht vielleicht nur um einen Reflex gehandelt habe, etwas, das Elliot normalerweise nach dem Sex zu seiner Frau sagte. Aber würde er dies mit „ich glaube" formulieren? Sie war hin und her gerissen, verwundert, verzagt und hatte alle Hoffnung verloren, dass all dies ein gutes Ende finden würde.

Elliot hingegen war zufrieden, glücklich – beinahe wunschlos. Sie war immer seine Gespielin gewesen, lange Zeit nur beruflicher Natur, oftmals waren Vermutungen angestellt worden und nun schien alles vollkommen. Sie war an seiner Seite, eng hatte er sich um sie geschmiegt – rein physisch betrachtet. Wie hieß es schon bei Matthäus in der Bibel „der Geist ist willig aber das Fleisch ist schwach". Und sie war es tatsächlich. Elliot wollte keine Probleme zu Hause verursachen, seiner Frau nicht untreu sein, doch erregte alleine der Gedanke, Livs Haut unter sich zu spüren, ihn bereits seit Jahren. Oftmals war es ihr Körper gewesen, den er sich vorgestellt hatte, wenn er selbst handanlegte. Ab und an hätte er beinahe ihren Namen ausgesprochen, wenn er neben seiner Frau im Bett lag. Stets hatte er sich gehütet, einen Schritt zu wagen, einige Male hatte er sie beinahe verloren. Und nun konnte er ihr nicht mehr widerstehen, nicht mehr von ihr ablassen – der gebräunten Haut, den dunklen großen Augen, dem samtigen Haar, den weichen Lippen, …

Rasch war Elliot eingeschlafen und als Liv merkte, dass er sich auf den Rücken rollte, rutschte sie vorsichtig aus dem Bett, schlich sich ins Badezimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Waren dies wirklich seine Worte gewesen? Hatte er von Liebe gesprochen?

John machte mit seinem Handy umgehend Fotos als er die verteilten Kleidungsstücke frühmorgens vorfand. Fin antwortete ihm nicht gleich, zu seiner Verwunderung, dann kam ihm die Idee, dass er die Fotos eventuell im Revier erst einmal herumzeigen könnte.

Als Liv die Treppen hinabstieg und unausgeschlafen aussehend sich an den Küchentisch setzte, in der Hand ein Glas Wasser und Aspirin. John reichte ihr eine Tasse frisch gebrühten Kaffee. Er fragte nicht, was sie habe, nicht wieso so aussehe, als hätte sie die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Auch als sie wortlos verschwand, sich anzog und in die Arbeit fuhr, fragte er sie nichts und Liv war dankbar. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie all dies in Worte hätte fassen können.

Ihr Tag verlief relativ unspektakulär. Liv unterrichtete Walt Whitman an diesem Tag und bei jedem zweiten Gedicht musste sie an Elliot denken. Immer wieder wirkte sie abgelenkt auf ihre Schüler, doch diese fragten nicht nach, auch nicht wieso sie dieses Mal unerwarteter Weise Whitman machte.

Auch als Liv noch einige Zeit durch die Innenstadt am Hollywood Boulevard spazierte, rief niemand an, um sie zu fragen, was los sei.

Erst als sie nachhause kam und John nicht zuhause vorfand, erkannte sie, wie viel Zeit sie außer Haus verbracht hatte. Und, dass sie sich Elliot stellen musste, egal was nun komme. Allerdings war sie zu keinem Entschluss gekommen, während ihres Ausflugs.

Die Stiegen in das Stockwerk hinauf erschienen ihr langwierig. Viel länger als jemals zuvor. Als sie oben ankam, konnte sie bereits Musik aus ihrem Arbeitszimmer hören und die Türe war nur angelehnt. Sie öffnete sie langsam und fand Elliot mit einem Buch im Ohrensessel sitzend vor. Er hatte ihre Arbeitsunterlagen nicht angerührt, war nicht stöbern gewesen, sie anfänglich vermutet.

Mit leisem Schritt machte sie sich auf dem Weg zu ihm. In den letzten Tagen schien er müder als zuvor zu sein, die Falten auf seiner Stirn waren ausgeprägter doch stand ihm die Bräune, der letzten Wochen. Monate.

Innerlich war sie hin und her gerissen – auf der einen Seite fühlte sie sich besser aufgehoben in seinen Armen, besser umsorgt und viele andere Dinge, die sich positiv auf ihren Gemütszustand auswirkten. Auf der anderen, war es doch Fakt, dass er ein verheirateter Mann war und irgendwann sie all dies in der Realität einholen würde. Hätte sie nur Alex an ihrer Seite, jemanden dem sie wichtig war und der ihr bestes wollte, ohne eigene Absicht zu haben.

Wie viele Jahre hat sie sich vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, täglich an seiner Seite aufzuwachen, in seinen starken Armen? Wie lange?

Vorsichtig überlegte sie, wie sie am besten mit ihm umgehen sollte. Ihr Kopf sagte etwas anderes als ihr Bauch und dieses Mal, dieses eine Mal, ließ sie den Bauch siegen.  
>Ohne ihn anfänglich zu berühren, begab sie sich auf seinen Schoß, links und rechts von seinen Beinen eines der ihren. Livs Hände berührten sanft, zärtlich Wangen, strichen über diese. Sie senkte ihren Kopf und liebevoll berührten ihre Lippen die seinen. In Sekunden hatten sich seine Hände um sie gelegt, eine um ihren Hals, um sie bei sich zu behalten, die andere um ihre Taille. Es dauerte wenige Minuten, bis ihre Hände begannen, langsam sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und die seinen ihr das gleiche taten.<p>

Immer wieder fragte sie sich, um sie ihm diese für ihn wichtigen Worte sagen sollte. Sie lagen ihr auf den Lippen, doch hatte sie Angst, dass er etwas sagen könnte, was all dies zerstöre.

Seine Hände waren nicht mehr so rau wie anfänglich. Irgendwann hatte er begonnen, eine Handcreme zu benutzen, ebenso wie er sein Aftershave gewechselt hatte.

„Lass uns doch ins Schlafzimmer gehen", forderte Elliot sie auf, als sie vor ihm stand und ihre Hose zu Boden gleiten ließ.

„Nein, hier Elliot", flüsterte sie, als sich vor ihn kniete, zwischen seine Beine, und den Gürtel öffnete, die Jeans aufknöpfte und schließlich beides zur Seite schob.

„Nicht", konterte er und zog sie zu sich auf den Schoß. „Nicht, dass mir dies nicht gefallen würde Liv, aber ich habe dich lieber bei mir oben." Er küsste ihr Kinn. „Ich schaue dir gerne in die Augen, wenn …"

„Wenn…?"

Gemeinsam rutschten sie auf den Boden, nicht voneinander ablassend. „Was möchtest du?", fragte er sie. Zum ersten Mal fragte ein Mann sie, was sie sich vorstellte. Wollte. Brauchte.  
>Nur was war es? Bisher war ihr einziger Wunsch stets gewesen, dass es sich um Elliot handle, der sie berühre, der in ihr wäre. Nun war alles anders. Es war Elliot.<p>

Natürlich hatte sie immer favorisierte Positionen gehabt, meist welche, bei denen sie sich vorstellen konnte, dass es Elliot sei, mit dem sie gerade Sex hatte. Nun, nun wollte sie ihn sehen, fühlen und beobachten können.

Elliot legte eine der weichen Decken auf den Boden unter Olivias Rücken. Er blickte sie nun, da sie unter ihm lag, immer noch mit ihrem Büstenhalter aus rosa Spitze. Die Spitze war so fein, dass er, als er mit dem Finger ihre Brustwarze berührte, beobachten konnte, wie sich diese zusammenzog. Es gab nichts an dieser Frau, was ihn nicht erregte.

Ihre Beine legte er über seine Schultern und drang in einem Zug hart und etwas unerwartet in sie sein. Ihr Stöhnen war sicherlich im ganzen Haus zu hören. „Elliot", murmelte sie leise, als er begann sich zu bewegen. Ihre Augen geschlossen, genoss sie es, von ihm stimuliert zu werden. Jedes Mal konnte das letzte sein.

„Weißt du", sagte er, als er eine Sekunde inne hielt, „mir gefällt all das viel besser, wenn du oben bist." Und mit diesem Statement veränderte er ihre Position und saß nun auf ihm, ihre Hände links und rechts neben seinem Kopf abgestützt, ihm tief in die Augen blickend.

„Wieso machst du das?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme tiefer als sonst, sich nicht bewegend.

„Ich beobachte dich einfach gerne, Liv."

Ohne noch mehr Worte zu verlieren, stimmte Liv ein passendes Tempo an. Er berührte sie genau an den richtigen Stellen, wie niemals ein Mann zuvor. Entweder sie waren zu minder gewesen oder sie hatten keine Technik. Vorlieben möge es geben, stets hatte sie sich gesagt, dass es nicht auf die Größe ankäme aber es schien doch ein Fehler gewesen zu sein. Es kam darauf an.

Als sie kam, nahm sie ihn mit und der schönste Teil war für sie das Danach, das Nebeneinanderliegen, sich ankuscheln, die Wärme des anderen Körpers aufsaugend. Meist war sie aufgestanden und gegangen, nachdem sie Sex mit einem unbekannten Mann gehabt hatte. In den wenigen Beziehungen, war es oftmals der Fall gewesen, dass sie diese Innigkeit nicht genießen durfte, weil die Männer es nicht wollten oder selbst aufbrachen, um nachhause zu ihren Frauen zu gehen.

Vielleicht kannte sie sich mit Sexualität aus, doch die Begrifflichkeit des Liebe-Machens war ihr neu. Diese Art und Weise miteinander zu schlafen war neu für Olivia, anders. Sie bevorzugte sie. Natürlich.

John hatte zwei Kontaktmänner getroffen und erfahren, dass der Fall abgeschlossen war. Sie hatten noch eine Woche in Los Angeles, um ihre Sachen zu packen, sich wieder auf die Heimreise zu begeben, nach ganzen drei Monaten der Abwesenheit.

Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich nicht unbedingt auf New York und das kalte, grausame Wetter freute. Und auf Kathys Gesicht, wenn Elliot ihr mitteilte, dass es nun alles anders sei als zuvor. Wenn er es täte. Irgendwie kam es John doch so vor, als würde Elliot das Hier und Jetzt genießen aber damit rechnen, dass zu Hause alles beim Alten sei.

Aus genau diesem Grund nahm er sich vor, ihnen vorerst nichts, zumindest heute nichts, von dem Abbruch ihres Aufenthalts zu sagen, ihnen die Nacht zu lassen um das zu beenden, was sie oben – für seine Ohren offensichtlich – begonnen hatten.

Sie kamen zum Abendessen hinab, saßen alle drei bei einer Tasse kalten Eistee auf der Terrasse und beobachteten ihren Nachbarn, den Schönheitschirurgen, wie er den Strand auf und ab lief. Elliot war eifersüchtig gewesen, das war offensichtlich gewesen aber es hatte sie auch näher zusammengebracht. Wenn John dies gewusst hätte, hätte er sich bereits in New York eine Taktik zu Recht gelegt, um sie endlich zusammenzubringen.

„Wieso warst du heute so ruhig?", fragte Elliot Liv, als sie sich am Bett sitzend die Socken auszog.

„Was meinst du?"

„Du hast fast nicht geredet, ich meinte unten auf der Terrasse."

„Muss ich denn immer gesprächig sein?"

„Nein … aber es war unüblich. Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Seine Arme fanden ihren Weg um ihren Torso. Elliot zog sie an sich und ließ sich seitlich auf das Bett fallen. „Ich mag nun einmal, wie du riechst", sagte er sanft und schnüffelte offensichtlich an ihrem Hals. Aber auch, wie es sich anfühlt, dich zu halten. Liv, ich …."

„Sag jetzt nichts, Elliot. Genieße einfach den Moment."

Der Satz traf ihn hart. Er hatte sich erwartet, nein eigentlich erhofft, dass sie auch irgendwann sagen würde, was sie empfinde, doch nichts dergleichen war bisher passiert. Er hatte ihr sein Herz offenbart, sie bot ihm als Gegenleistung nur ihren schier perfekten Körper an.

Elliot konnte nicht wissen, dass die Worte wiederholt auf ihren Lippen waren, kurz davor ausgesprochen zu werden. Anstelle dessen drehte sie sich so, dass sie Brust an Brust lagen, zog die Decke über sie.

„Ich mag es so, wie es ist, Elliot. Deine Arme, deine Lippen, Finger …. Einfach alles Elliot, aber ich muss es dir nicht sagen. Ich möchte dich berühren, wenn es mir beliebt. Ich gehöre nicht zu den Menschen, die Einschränkungen gut heißen, weiß aber, dass es im Moment nicht anders geht. Elliot, man muss nicht immer für alles Worte finden, manchmal sind Taten viel wirksamer."

Nachdem er in ihren Armen eingeschlafen war, strich sie ihm mit ihren delikaten Fingern über die Nase. „Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie sehr ich dich Liebe, El. ….. Es würde allerdings nur alles verkomplizieren. Als wären unsere Leben nicht so und so schon kompliziert genug."

Ende Kapitel 16


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

Einige Tage später kam plötzlich ein Anruf in der Früh, man hätte in der Nacht die verdächtigen Männer festgenommen, Mädchen befreit aber war sich sicher, dass noch viel mehr dahinterstecken würde, als man anfänglich gedacht hatte.

Sie sollten ihre Sachen packen und am nächsten Tag zurück nach New York fliegen, ihre Arbeit sei beendet. Diese Nachricht erwischte sie alle unerwartet. Mehr oder weniger wortlos wurden Koffer und Reisetaschen geschlossen, vertrauliche Unterlagen zerstört. Beinahe wortlos schlossen sie die Türe hinter sich, Munch verschloss sie, und sie stiegen in den bereitstehenden Wagen. Man hatte ihnen versprochen, sich um alle anderen Formalitäten zu kümmern.

Da alles relativ überraschend gekommen war, war ihnen die Möglichkeit verwehrt, während des Fluges nebeneinander zu sitzen. Auf der einen Seite war Liv froh über diese Entwicklung, auf der anderen, wäre sie froh gewesen, wenn sie etwas Zeit für sich gehabt hätte, zu klären, wie es nun weitergehen sollte.

Natürlich machte Olivia sich Gedanken über all das was passiert war, dass sie zu viel erlaubt hatte. Dass sie nicht daran gedacht hatte, dass irgendwann all dies ein Ende haben würde, sie irgendwann in die Realität zurückkommen müssten und alles ein Ende finden würde. Musste. Doch hatte sie stets erhofft, dass es noch Länger dauern würde, gehofft, dass es vielleicht niemals zu Ende gehe.

Als sie am JFK landeten, hatten sie keine Zeit gefunden, mitsammen einen Plan auszuhecken, sich etwas zu überlegen, miteinander in Ruhe zu sprechen.

Und dann stand plötzlich die blonde Frau mit all ihren Kindern mitten an Flughafen. Diese jungen Geschöpfe liefen freudeschreiend auf ihren Vater zu, warfen sich in dessen Arme, und auch Kathy schloss ihn in die ihren, küsste ihn.

Wieso musste sie all dies mitansehen, fragte sich Liv wiederholt, als sie an der Menge vorbeischritt und zum Taxistand ging, ihre Sachen im Kofferraum verstaut wurden und sie in ihr Apartment gebracht wurde. Auch als sie das heiße Wasser in die Badewanne fließen ließ, ging ihr das Bild nicht aus dem Kopf. Wieso hatte sie sich überhaupt Hoffnungen gemacht?

Während der Nacht fand sie beinahe keinen Schlaf. Ihren Report tippte sie in der Früh zuhause an ihrem Computer, nachdem sie drei Stunden ihre Emails durchforstet hatte. Es war eine deprimierende Erfahrung, hauptsächlich Spam und Newsletter zu löschen. Ein Email war von Simom gewesen, eines von einer Kollegin, die sie auf der Akademie kennengelernt hatte, zwei von Alex Cabot. Aber nichts davon war von Priorität. Alle wollten ihr nur etwas mitteilen, was in ihrem Leben passiert war. Bei Alex war es ein neuer Freund, bei Samantha die Geburt ihres dritten Sohnes und Simon gab ihr seine neue Adresse in South Carolina bekannt. Niemand hatte gefragt, wie es ihr gehe, wahrscheinlich weil sie genau wussten, dass Olivia selten über sich und ihre Gefühle schrieb, selten darüber ein Wort verlor.

Liv war hin und hergerissen, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Vielleicht waren ein paar Tage ohne Elliot das, was sie nun brauchte. Nur wohin sollte sie fahren, damit sie wirklich Ruhe finde. Es musste ein Ort sein, an dem Elliot nicht nach ihr suchen würde – sofern er Interesse hätte.

Und sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er wirklich Interesse hatte – in ihr, an dem was sie gehabt hatten.

Nach einem Anruf bei Cragen und der Bitte, ihr eine Woche Urlaub zu gewähren, schmiss sie einige Sachen in eine Reisetasche, holte ihren Wagen aus der Garage, war dankbar, dass er ansprang und fuhr einfach los in Richtung Norden. Wahrscheinlich würde man eher im Süden nach ihr suchen und nicht an der kanadischen Grenze, wo die Massen an Schnee nicht weniger wurden sondern zunehmend mehr. Es schien, als würde der Winter heuer gar kein Ende nehmen. Nicht dass sie dies störte. Sie mochte den Winter, ebenso wie den Sommer und alle anderen Jahreszeiten.

Wie lange war es her gewesen, dass sie mehr als einen freien Tag gehabt hatte? Urlaub? Aber waren diese Wochen, Monate in Kalifornien nicht auch eine Art Urlaub gewesen? Viele unterschiedliche Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf, als sie Meilen hinter sich brachte, zwischen sich und Elliot.

Auf der anderen Seite von New York kam der kahlgeschorene Mann gar nicht dazu an seine Partnerin zu denken, so überhäuft wurde er mit Liebesbekundungen seiner Frau, seiner Kinder – jeder Person in seinem Haus. Und doch hatte er stets das Gefühl des Ehebruchs in sich, sehnte sich nach der Frau, die ihm mehr gegeben hatte in den wenigen Wochen als seine Frau in all diesen Jahren.

Seine Kinder wollten von ihm gar nicht mehr ablassen. Wiederholt erklärten sie ihm, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatten. Und er hatte sie auch vermisst, sich nach ihnen gesehnt.

Auch nachdem er nach drei freien Tagen wieder ins Büro kam, seinen Bericht tippte, mit dem FBI telefonierte, bekam er seine Gedanken an Olivia nicht aus dem Kopf. Am ersten Tag fragte er nicht, wo sie war. Am zweiten musste er sich eine Predigt von seinem Chef anhören, dass er sie dazu gebracht habe, Urlaub zu nehmen und dies immerhin eine Novität sei in ihrer jahrelangen Partnerschaft. Allerdings fragte Cragen nicht, was er gemacht hatte.

Mit hängendem Kopf verließ sie sein Büro. Fin und Munch hatten festgestellt, dass er nicht der Mann war, der normalerweise seinen Dienst sehr sorgfältig verrichtete. Stets wanderte sein Blick zu Livs Tisch, ihrem Stuhl, der Türe – als würde sie plötzlich den Raum betreten.

Auch eine Woche, konnte unglaublich langsam vergehen, wenn es nur eine einzige Person gab, an die man denken konnte. Olivia bereute es nicht, gegen Norden gefahren zu sein, nein genau das Gegenteil war der Fall.

Allmählich wurde sie sich vieler Sachen bewusst. Nur was sollte man zuerst nennen? Dass alles nur ein Spiel gewesen war? Ein Spiel, dessen Ausgang man von Anfang an eigentlich hätte kennen sollen. Beide hatten gewusst, dass eine Beziehung keine Aussicht hatte, dass er zurück zu seiner Familie gehen würde und sie konnte ihm dies nicht einmal verübeln. Er war nun einmal ein guter Vater, wenn auch nicht der perfekte Ehemann. Mehrmals hatte sie vernommen, dass er nur noch wegen der Kinder in Queens residierte und die Ehe eher einer Freundschaft glich, man bereits seit Jahren zusammen war und alle erwarteten, dass dies für die Ewigkeit sei. Immerhin hatte man sich dies vor Gott geschworen.

Aber auch andere Fakten hatten sich verdeutlicht. Sie konnte ohne seine schiere Anwesenheit nur schwer existieren. Der Sex den sie hatten, war stets ungesichert gewesen – niemals hatten sie darüber gesprochen, dass Verhütung eine Rolle spielen würde. Waren es nun Jahre, dass sie keine Pille mehr nahm? Irgendwann einmal hatte sich Olivia gesagt, dass die Pille für sie nur eine Option in einer längeren Beziehung sei, wenn Kondome keine Rolle mehr spielen sollen. Nur war dies nicht der Fall gewesen in den letzten Jahren. Auch sonst hatten beide diese Thema ausgeblendet, als wäre es das natürlichste überhaupt, nicht zu verhüten.

Konsequenzen? Ob es welche gab, darüber war sie sich nicht sicher. Sie kannte ihren Körper nur zu gut. Immer wieder hatte es Momente gegeben, in denen sie daran gedacht hatte. Übelkeit hatte sie keine verspürt. Bisher. Vielleicht war es passiert? Vielleicht auch nicht. Woher sollte sie es wissen? Irgendwann in den kommenden Tagen würde sie einen Arzt aufsuchen, sich auch gleich auf diverse Geschlechtskrankheiten testen lassen. Es war schnell, ohne Diskussionen und ungeschützt passiert – vielleicht hatte Elliot bereits andere Seitensprünge gehabt. Immerhin hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen nicht bei ihr gemeldet, sie hatte ihr Handy abends immer für ein paar Stunden eingeschaltet. Lediglich Munch hatte ihr eine Nachricht geschickt, sie gefragt, ob es ihr gutgehe. Sonst war niemand an ihrem Wohlbefinden interessiert gewesen.

Die Heimreise am Ende der Woche war unspektakulär, ihr erster Arbeitstag ebenfalls. Ging Elliot ihr aus dem Weg? Oder war es der Fakt, dass Kathy ihn zur Arbeit gebracht hatte und ihn auch abholte, er mit Fin Mittagessen war und sie scheinbar ignorierte. Ihr keine Fragen über ihren Verbleib stellte, sie nicht nach ihre Wohlbefinden fragte? Kurzerhand keinerlei Interesse mehr an ihrem Leben fand. Waren sie nun wieder an dem Punkt angelangt, wo sie vor der Reise nach Kalifornien gewesen waren? Jeder kümmerte sich um sein Leben, vorrangig.

Hätte sie nur gewusst, dass Elliot es sich nicht leicht machte, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch seine Frau hatte es von ihm verlangt. Sie hatte in der zweiten Nacht zuhause Forderungen gestellt, ihm erklärt, dass es einige Möglichkeiten gibt, um seine Familie zu behalten, viele um sie zu verlieren. Und der Fakt, dass ihm seine Kinder gefehlt haben, während er das Wetter in Los Angeles genossen hatte, war Indiz genug für ihn, sich zu bemühen. Kathys unbeschreibbare Eifersucht hatte immer eine Rolle in ihrer Ehe gespielt – auch bevor Olivia in sein Leben getreten war.

Auch als sie eines Nachmittags zum Arzt verschwand, Fin sie sogar noch fragte, wohin sie ging und sie ihm nur, über die Schulter, das Wort Arzttermin zuwarf, reagierte er nicht. Für sie war somit das Kapitel beendet. Es war schön gewesen, solange es beide Spaß daran hatte, nun war er wieder der brave Ehemann, sie die alleinstehende Frau, die sich nach einer eigenen Familie sehnte, kaum Freizeit hatte, die meisten Freunde gleichzeitig ihre Kollegen waren und in der Nacht zuvor beschlossen hatte, sich ein größeres Apartment zu gönnen. Der Tod ihrer Mutter hatte sie eigentlich zu einer Frau mit Geld gemacht, nur hatte sie dies bisher nicht angerührt. Ihr Anwalt hatte es in unterschiedliche Aktion-Fonds investiert und es somit auch noch vermehrt.

Langsam schritt Liv, in Jeans und einer warmen Daunenjacke gekleidet, in die Ordination von Dr. Montgomery. Er war schon seit Jahre der Arzt ihrer Wahl. Die Wartezeit verflog, die Blutabnahme dauerte wenige Sekunden, das Warten danach, auf die Resultate schien hingegen Jahre zu benötigen. Sie saß, nur in einem weißen Patientenkittel, wartend auf dem Untersuchungsstuhl. Als der rothaarige Mann schließlich den Raum betrat, ihr mitteilte, dass sie schwanger sei, traf sie kein Schlag. Irgendwie hatte sie bereits mit diesem Resultat gerechnet. Auch die Untersuchung, die sie wissen ließ, dass sie bereits am Beginn des vierten Schwangerschaftsmonats war, beunruhigte sie nicht. Nicht mehr.

Am Weg nachhause kaufte sie einen Stapel Immobilienmagazine und „What to expect, when you are expecting". Alles verstaute sie in ihrer Tasche, betrat das Büro, als wäre sie niemals weggewesen. Cragen fragte sie nicht nach dem Namen des Vaters, als sie ihm mitteilte, dass sie schwanger sei.

Im Grunde schien alles an ihr wie ein Film vorbeizuziehen. Alles, wahrhaftig jeder einzelne Punkt, trat so ein, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.

In derselben Woche noch, besichtigte sie unterschiedliche Wohnungen. Entschied sich schließlich für ein Loft, 150m² mit viel Licht, einer begrünten Terrasse – es wurde zwangsversteigert, deswegen war besonders günstig. Der Vorbesitzer konnte nicht mehr für die Renovierung aufkommen, die notwendig war. Mittlerweile war es fertiggestellt, besaß einen großen Kamin und hatte Holzböden. Alles von dem sie jemals geträumt hatte. Der Fakt, dass der Vorbesitzer sich in der Wohnung erhängt hatte, störte sie wenig. Sie hatte ihn nicht gekannt, doch hatte dies viele Käufer abgeschreckt und den Preis somit sehr niedrig gehalten. Zwei gerichtliche Versteigerungen hatten niemanden gefunden, der den Preis zahlen wollte.

In der Arbeit hatte sie bis auf Cragen niemandem mitgeteilt, dass sie einen neuen Schritt in ihrem Leben wagte. Weder Munch, Fin noch Elliot. Alex hingegen war in den Teil mit der neuen Wohnung eingeweiht, ihr war auch aufgefallen, dass Olivia sich etwas anders verhielt, weniger Junk-Food zu sich nahm und keinen Alkohol trank, aber sie wagte es nicht, nachzufragen. Noch nicht. Die blonde Freundin hatte alle rechtlichen Formalitäten für sie geregelt und dafür war Olivia sehr dankbar gewesen. Auch, dass sie all dies getan hatte, ohne eine einzige Frage zu stellen.

Doch wie lange konnte sie dieses Spiel noch spielen, ohne Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und das ungeborene Kind in ihrem Leib zu ziehen?

Kapitel 17

One more to come ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

Die kommenden Wochen waren damit gefüllt, sich diverse Wohnungen in New York anzusehen. Stets fanden diese Termine in ihrer Freizeit statt, immer im Geheimen. Sie wollte den richtigen Moment abwarten, bis sie Elliot von dem Kind berichten würde. Olivia wusste nur zu gut, dass ihr die Zeit davon lief.

Tage verflogen und es wurde immer offensichtlicher für alle, dass sie versuchte etwas zu kaschieren unter ihrer weiteren Kleidung. Ein Apartment hatte sie gefunden, eine 5-Zimmer-Wohnung mit einer großen Terrasse. Den Umzug hatte sie bereits hinter sich und nun war es auch so weit, Elliot die neue Adresse zukommen zu lassen, ihm zu sagen, dass sich vieles verändert hat und sie nicht gewillt sei, Reue zu empfinden, sich für irgendetwas schuldig zu fühlen, aber auch nicht seine Ehe zu zerstören. Es war ein Ausrutscher gewesen, eine Affäre, die auf einen bestimmten Zeitraum beschränkt und mit ihrem Eintreffen in New York offiziell zu Ende gegangen war.

Sie hinterließ ihm ein Post-it mit ihrer neuen Adresse auf dem Schreibtisch und der Bitte, sie dort aufzusuchen, um 18 Uhr. Das Letzte was Olivia wollte war, ihn in der Öffentlichkeit eines Restaurants, Pubs oder des Reviers bloßzustellen.

Sein verwunderter Gesichtsausdruck war filmreif gewesen. Er hatte die Notiz mehrmals gewendet, sich gefragt, was in letzter Zeit mir ihr los sei. Sie hatte sich anders verhalten, war ihm aus dem Weg gegangen, hatte es vorgezogen alleine zu essen und war zeitig nachhause gegangen, sofern möglich. Auch die normalerweise allwöchentlichen Besuche in der Bar hatte sie ausgelassen. Es kam Elliot so vor, als würde sie versuchen eine gewisse Distanz zwischen sie zu bringen.

Er hatte sich frisch gemacht, bevor er in seinen Wagen gestiegen war, um zur angegebenen Adresse zu fahren. Ein stattliches Gebäude war es, das sich vor ihm erhob, mit einem Portier an der Vordertüre, einer Garage unter dem Gebäude und all dem Luxus, den er sich niemals leisten können würde.

Der Mann an der Türe lächelte ihm zu, ließ ihn ein und schickte ihn in den letzten Stock hinauf. Gut, dass dieses Haus einen Lift hat, dachte sich Elliot mürrisch, unwissend, was ihn erwarten würde.

Sanft läutete er an der Türe, die man ihm genannt hatte und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Olivia ihm diese öffnete, doch das was er sah, ließ ihn verstummen. Es war nicht die Frau, die er vor wenigen Stunden im Büro gesehen hatte, in ihren schwarzen Hosen und dem weitgeschnittenen blauen Hemd. Ihr dunkles Haar war zusammengebunden, nur lose Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht, ihre Augen dunkel umrandet. Sie trug dunkle Jeans, eine beige Bluse mit einer Rüsche entlang der Knopfleiste, die unter ihrer Brust gebunden war und ihm nun einen Blick auf die Wölbung ihres Bauches abverlangte. Er konnte nur starren, als er die Wohnung betrat.

Anfänglich sagte Olivia kein Wort, wartete ab, wie er reagiere. Doch als er nach zehn Minuten immer noch keine einzige Silbe hervorbrachte, und nun bereits auf ihrer Couch saß, reichte sie ihm ein Bier und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf den Couchtisch.

Elliot hatte diverse Szenarien durchdacht, niemals war ihm der Gedanke einer Schwangerschaft gekommen.

Anfänglich starrte Olivia auf ihre Hände bevor sie nach der seinen Griff und sie sanft zu sich zog.

„Ich habe keinerlei Erwartungen Elliot. Du bist verheiratet, dies war uns von Anfang an klar. Dies hätte auf diese Weise niemals passieren dürfen."

„Was wirst du machen?", fragte er leise, die Antwort fürchtend. Ja, er hatte Angst, dass sie morgen vor seiner Haustüre in Queens stehen würde, um mit Kathy ein ernstes Wort zu sprechen.

„Nichts. Ich werde das Kind bekommen. Ich will kein Geld von dir. Ich werde deinen Namen nicht in die Geburtsurkunde eintragen lassen. Wenn du dein Kind sehen möchtest, bist du herzlich willkommen. Wenn du der Ansicht bist, dass du mit ihm oder ihr nichts zu tun haben möchtest, dann wird mir dies auch recht sein."

„Wie kannst du so ruhig sagen, dass es dir egal sein würde?" Schrie er sie an, aufbrausend, als er von der Couch aufstand und im Zimmer auf und ab ging.

„Weil ich Zeit hatte, darüber nachzudenken."

„Wie lange?"

„Einige Wochen."

„Und …."

„Es gab keine Entscheidung zu treffen. Ich hätte auf keinen Fall dieses Kind abgetrieben. Elliot du weiß, dass ich das nicht tun könnte."

Er nickte nur. Ging weiter auf und ab. „Was sage ich Kathy? Den Kindern? Was sagen wir den Kollegen?"

„Niemand muss wissen, dass es das deine ist. Ein One Night Stand. Künstliche Befruchtung. Mir ist das egal."

„Und was ist, wenn ich der Vater sein möchte?"

„Dann kannst du das."

Er starrte sie an. Lange. Einige Minuten. Ihr Gesicht war voller, die Bluse an all den richtigen Stellen besser ausgefüllt. Dass ihm all dies nicht aufgefallen war?

Am liebsten wollte er die Wohnung verlassen, sich in sein Auto setzen und einfach wegfahren, fliegen vor all dem, was er angerichtet hatte. Aber dieser Mensch war er nicht. Er war anders. Stets hatte man sich auf ihn verlassen können. Einst hat er die Frau geheiratet, die er geschwängert hatte. Nun, nun war alles anders. Er konnte Liv nicht ehelichen, da er bereits verheiratet war, all das hätte niemals passieren dürfen.

Elliot wusste nicht, was er ihr sagen sollte. Zu neu war diese Situation für ihn.

Tage verstrichen seit dem Gespräch. Im Revier hatte es sich herumgesprochen, dass Olivia ein Kind erwarte, sie versteckte ihre veränderte Figur auch nicht mehr. Natürlich gab es Gerüchte, wer der Vater sein könnte, aber Munch und Fin legten alles darauf an, die Leute im Irrglauben zu belassen. Es würde niemandem gut tun, zu erfahren, dass ein verheirateter Mann der Vater war. Auf der anderen Seite war man sich in der Gerüchteküche einig, dass der Vater nur Elliot sein könne.

Liv gab keine Auskunft. Schwieg.

„Wieso sagst du mir dies erst jetzt?", schrie Kathy Elliot in der Küche an. „Wie kannst du?"

Jegliche Antwort seinerseits hätte diese Situation nicht mehr retten können. Kathy hatte bereits vermutet, dass etwas in Los Angeles vorgefallen war. Auch wenn sie oftmals weggesehen hatte, selten ihrer Eifersucht freien Lauf gelassen hatte in den letzten Jahren, war es offensichtlich gewesen.

„Olivia will kein Geld, ich werde nicht in der Geburtsurkunde stehen, wenn ich es nicht möchte und niemand wird es jemals erfahren."

Kathys Reaktion war einfach – ein lautes, höhnisches Lachen.

„Du glaubst doch deinen eigenen Worten nicht. Heute will sie kein Geld, aber in fünf Jahren …"

„Wer sagt, dass ich nicht möchte, dass mein Name in der Urkunde steht? Immerhin bin ich der Vater des Kindes."

„Bist du dir da auch sicher? Ich meine ja nur …"

„Kathy …", entgegnete er ernst und bestimmt. „Es ist mein Kind."

Elliot war verwundert, dass sie sich nicht über den Fakt beschwerte, dass er sie betrogen hatte, mit einer anderen Frau – mit Olivia – in Bett gegangen war. Dies schien sie offensichtlich im Moment nicht zu bemühen, das wahre Problem war nun, dass es ein Kind, einen Zeugen, für das offensichtliche Fremdgehen gab. Ein kleines unschuldiges Geschöpf.

„Dann zahl. Zahl und kümmere dich um das Kind, genauso wie du dich um unsere kümmerst. Du arbeitest Tag und Nacht, am Sonntag hast du kaum Zeit für die Kinder und mich. Wie lange ist es her, seitdem wir das letzte Mal im Urlaub waren? Jahre! Und jetzt willst du dich um ein fremdes Kind kümmern."

„Es ist nicht fremd, Kathy. Es mag zwar ein Fehler gewesen sein, wie es passiert ist, aber ich kann und will es nicht rückgängig machen. Ich habe niemals davon gesprochen dich zu verlassen, zu gehen. Ich möchte mich nur um dieses Kind kümmern, das in den nächsten Wochen auf die Welt kommen wird."

Für Kathy war es eine ungewohnte Situation. Niemals war sie so verletzt worden. Dass die beiden vor ihr etwas verheimlichen, hat sie seit Jahren vermutet. Immer wieder hatte sie ihn gefragt, ob er mit ihr ins Bett gehe, sie schöner fände, das dunkle Haar und die dünklere Haut bevorzuge. Stets hat er es verneint. Und nun war es passiert. Nicht nur, dass er offen zugab, mit ihr zu schlafen, nein, sie hatte ihm ein Kind untergejubelt.

Die kommenden Wochen waren im Hause Stabler kühl, Kathy brachte mehr und mehr Distanz zwischen sie. Sie teilten ein Bett, einen Tisch und kommunizierten – so lange die Kinder wach waren. Sobald Ruhe eingekehrt war, verstummten alle Gespräche. Elliot machte Überstunden, ging nächtens Laufen. Lenkte sich ab.

Als der Geburtstermin immer näher rückte, hatte er Olivia bereits fünf Wochen nicht gesehen. Sie war vorzeitig in Mutterschutz gegangen, hatte endlich den Urlaub der letzten Jahre begonnen zu konsumieren.

Eines Abends beschloss Elliot ihr einen Besuch abzustatten. Es sollte in drei Tagen soweit sein. Und er wusste noch nicht einmal, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen werden würde. Welchen Namen sie dem unschuldigen Wesen geben wollte und wie ihre weiteren Pläne aussahen.

Doch als er klingelte, öffnete ihm niemand die Türe. Für einige Stunden saß er im Auto und starrte hinauf auf die Fenster von Olivias Wohnung, aber kein Licht ging an. Ständig in seiner Hand lag das Mobiltelefon, darauf wartend, dass man es endlich bediene. Doch er tat es nicht, wollte nicht in ihre Privatsphäre eindringen.

Erst am nächsten Tag erfuhr Elliot von Munch, dass Olivia im Spital war, da die Wehen eingesetzt hatten. Ohne Sirene aber mit Blaulicht hatte er sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht, wollte dabei sein, wenn sein Kind das Licht der Welt erblickt.

Doch als er im Spital ankam und das Zimmer endlich gefunden hatte, war es für all das bereits zu spät. Olivia schlief und an ihre Brust geschmiegt lag ein kleines Bündel mit dunklem Haar, in rosa eingewickelt. Er hatte also eine Tochter. Vorsichtig schob er das Bändchen, das das Wesen um seine Hand gebunden hatte, so, dass er den Namen entziffern konnte, falls sie einen eingetragen hatte und tatsächlich fand ihn vor – Temperance Sophie Benson. Darunter stand 3789g, 52 cm.

Wenige Momente starrte er die beiden Frauen an. Es war ein schönes Bild. Irgendwer hatte bereits Blumen und einen rosa Luftballon geschickt und er stand mit leeren Händen da.

Natürlich hatte er Gefühle für das Kind, aber eine Bindung?

Würde er jemals erfahren, wie alles verlaufen war? Würde Liv es ihm jemals sagen? Würde er jemals Anteil an Temperances Leben haben? Welche Rolle würde er spielen? Der Onkel? Der Arbeitskollege der Mutter?

THE END

A/N: Ursprünglich war einmal ein Happy End geplant, aber so wie sich die Geschichte dann entwickelt hat, musste ich mir eingestehen, dass es einfach nicht mehr passte. Vielleicht wird es eine Fortsetzung geben, in der dann die Beziehung der drei im Vordergrund steht. Vielleicht auch nicht.  
>Ich bedanke mich auf alle Fälle für das Lesen der Geschichte und das durchwegs positive Feedback.<p> 


End file.
